Taking The Fall
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: "Case?" Zach asked. The officer looked uncomfortable again. "Yes, case. If he doesn't wake up you might be charged with assault or attempted murder." Zach felt his jaw go slack. "Attempted murder?" The officer nodded. "I wasn't trying to kill him!"
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF ALLY CARTER'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

* * *

_**Taking The Fall**_

* * *

Chapter One: This Is The World Coming Down On My Head 

* * *

_Now there's no place like home_  
_To make me feel alone_  
_I see you everywhere I am_  
_And I remember how you ran out to hide_  
_You kept me close behind_

_-Yellow Card _

_Afraid _

* * *

"This is stupid," Zach called up to his friend as he dangled off the bridge with another boy, both of them gripping the edge of the platform. "You're going to get hurt."

Most people wouldn't expect words like that coming from Zach Goode. He was irresponsible and reckless, hardly the kind of person to put a stop to kids trying to have fun. But his mind was clear and he knew that both boys on the platform weren't sober and one of them had a typical teenage thoughts in his head. He was playing what he thought was a harmless joke, but Zach knew better.

Vince Morris was hanging from the edge of a factory platform by his finger-tips, laughing, waiting for the boy next to him to drop like a fly. He would win, he knew. He always did.

Vince had a silly grin on his face as he watched the other boy's face ripple with fear. Vince knew they shouldn't be up there, he knew it was maybe a little dangerous, but the difference between him and the other boy was that he wasn't going to fall. He was going to make him think he would fall but at the last second he wouldn't, and he would laugh at the other boy as he emerged, cold and wet, angry that he'd been tricked. That was the sort of thing Vince lived for—having a laugh at someone else's expense. He didn't think the kid would get hurt; it was just boys being boys. A stupid challenge Vince had taunted the new kid with.

Vince's hands were starting to hurt and he knew the other boy was feeling it too. They could only hang onto for so long. He began swinging his feet back and forth, pretending to be fearless.

"Hey Grant," he called to the boy a few feet from him, completely ignoring Zach's protests. Grant looked over at the swinging boy, and tried to give him a grin that said he wasn't scared either. Vince knew better. "We've been hanging for what? Five minutes?"

Shakily, Grant nodded.

Grant was the new kid in town. School had already been in for weeks and then he'd shown up. He was a good looking guy, one that Zach and Vince thought would sit well with their clique. A football meat head who was funny and they got along well with. But Vince, wanting to prove that he was superior and Grant was still a newbie, got this idea into his head.

Vince laughed, deep and throaty, and Zach could practically hear the sarcasm rolling of the lip of his tongue. "My hands are starting to cramp, I say we call it a tie. Drop on three?"

Grant suspected Vince was lying, but his fingers were beginning to cry in pain and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on longer anyway, being the new kid he had tried proving himself but he now knew that Vince probably had more experience dangling of ledges then he did. Hence the swinging.

Whatever, if this was the way to get accepted he might as well do it, it was better than trying to fight for his humility.

"Fine," Grant said. "On three."

Zach gritted his teeth. This wasn't the first time Vince had goaded a new kid to do something stupid like have a competition over who could hang onto the ledge of the factory wall over the lake polluted with chemicals and garbage for the longest. He'd been doing it since junior high. In fact he'd done this exact challenge before, and he'd even jumped in to prove it was deep enough. And it had been fine. Why should Zach be worried this time?

Because the factory had closed down because of financial reasons and since then the line of the polluted water had fallen immensely and there was no telling how shallow it now was. Vince hadn't stepped up to volunteer to see how deep the water was this time. Which meant he had no intention of falling into the disgusting lake.

"Vince!" Zach yelled up at him.

"Oh fuck off Zach," Vince called back. "We'll be _fine."_

"One," Vince counted.

Zach looked at Macey who was watching, her face impassive. She obviously wasn't amused or worried, a typical McHenry expression. The others around them were watching, laughing and drinking and smoking, ready to see Grant get humiliated. "Macey say something."

"Vince," she said dryly, nowhere near loud enough for him to hear. "Don't do it."

Zach sent her a glare, "bitch" he muttered under his breath.

"Two."

Zach shook his head in disappointment. "This is stupid!" He tried one last time, knowing his words were lost on Vince's thick skull. This was the new kid initiation. It was going to happen regardless, he didn't even know why he was wasting his breath. This was only one of the so called 'initiations'. The other's consisted of streaking and obsessive drinking, among other things, kind of like pledging for a fraternity.

As expected, Vince ignored him again. "Three!"

He pulled himself back onto the ledge and Grant did the same, obviously not been fooled by Vince. He grinned at the boy, thinking he'd outsmarted him and that was better than being tricked. But Vince wasn't having that. He didn't like being outshined.

"What the—?" Grant started as Vince reached out a hand he shoved Grant of the platform, sending him hurdling towards the dark water.

"Vince you ass!"

Grant plunged into the water head first with a smack, and Vince laughed, starting to climb down the ladder, happy to have won, even if it hadn't been fairly.

Zach was the only one watching the water, waiting for Grant to come above water. All the others had rushed to the bottom of the ladder, laughing and congratulating Vince.

But when Grant rose to the top of the water he wasn't moving, and Zach was too far away to tell but it didn't look like he was breathing either.

"Vince!" he shouted again.

"Jesus," Vince replied, his booming voice rising above everyone else's. "Zach, what now?"

"He's not fucking moving Vince!" Zach yelled as he ran to the edge of the water. "Look."

Vince's face turned pale and his body froze as he looked at Grant, and then jumped the rest of the way to the ground and sprinted over, Zach was already in the water, swimming fast toward the floating body.

"Call an ambulance!" Zach screamed at the others waiting on the ground, staring and unmoving. Nothing seemed funny anymore. Some people pulled out a phone and clumsily punched in some numbers.

"Fuck," Vince muttered as he dove in the water. "FUCK."

"You are such a fucking idiot Vince, I told you he would get hurt."

"Shut up Zach!" He was not in the mood to hear Zach's 'I told you so's.

Zach grabbed hold of Grant's body and began dragging him back towards the shore. Vince caught up and began pulling too.

"He must have hit his head or something," Zach muttered, seeing blood spill from the boy's head into the dark water.

They dragged him onto the land just as the sirens became loud in their ears. The hospital wasn't far away. The ambulances would be here in minutes.  
But suddenly cold washed through Zach's body and it wasn't because of the water. They were on private property, trespassing was illegal. Not to mention half of them were high or drunk— or both.

Apparently everyone else seemed to realize this as they dropped their beverages and blunts and started sprinting to the patch of grass where all the cars were parked.

"Zach," Vince said. "We can't be caught here."

"We can't leave him here, he's not breathing!"

Zach was a lifeguard. He knew CPR. Thank god, he might have had a heart attack if he didn't know what to do. He started pumping his hands on Grant's wide chest.

Vince grabbed his arm. "The ambulance will be here soon. He'll be fine."

"That's what you said when you wanted to jump off! Look at him now! He's. Not. _Breathing_."

Vince either didn't hear him or was ignoring him, most likely the latter, because that was one of Vince's favorite activities. "I've been drinking, Zach you know I can't get another offense."

Zach did know that. In the past year Vince had been suspected of having illegal drugs (which he did) but his parent's had managed to swing it to get him off with a warning and a bit of community service. The trespassing and the drinking, along with pushing a guy into a toxic waste pool was certain to put him behind bars. At least for a little while.

"You can't expect me to take the fall for this."

"Of course I don't," Vince snapped. "So let's go before the cops get here."

Zach continued CPR, desperately wishing the guy would just start breathing. He was scared out of his mind and Vince was not helping to put his mind at rest.

"Zach," Vince pleaded and Zach could hear the desperation. "I can't—"

He took a second to listen to how close the sirens were. Wouldn't be long.

"I have to go," he said and then released his grip on Grant scattered backwards. Zach looked at his friend in disbelief.

"No Vince—"

But he was already running away, refusing to do stay and deal with his mistakes. "I'm sorry Zach!" he called over his shoulder.

"VINCE!"

Vince didn't turn around and Zach let out a huff of disappointment and anger. He worked faster on trying to get Grant to breathe. And then, miraculously, he started to cough and sputter, dirty water shooting from his wind pipes.

"Oh thank god," Zach thought to himself. "Grant. Are you okay?"

The boy kept coughing, his eyes looking at Zach with fear.

"Jesus," Zach swore. Then he let go of Grant. "I gotta go man. The ambulance will be here soon. I'm sorry."

He felt guilt boil hot in his veins as he tried to leave. But it was too late because the ambulance had come, along with the cops. A bright beam of light illuminated the dark and he heard an officer yell.

Sighing to himself he cursed and threw his hands in the air, watching as EMTs rushed to Grant and officers rushed towards him.

The officer belted his wrists together with handcuffs and Zach didn't hear what he was saying, he only noticed that the world had started moving incredibly fast. Then next thing he knew he was in the back of the car, people trying to question him. He looked out the window, watching as Grant shuddered on the stretcher, being wheeled to the back of the ambulance.

Zach ground his teeth in anger with himself and at his friend. He should have left with Vince. And Vince shouldn't have pushed him and— well there was nothing he could do about it now. His mind was reeling and he found himself falling asleep against the warm leather seats.

And the next thing he knew— the world was dark.

* * *

"Son," an officer came to his door, pulling it open. "Are you okay now?"

Zach looked up at him, momentarily confused. "Excuse me?"

The officer almost looked relieved. "You were screaming and fighting the officers, we figured it was shock."

He was? He thought he'd just been arrested. He hadn't said a word. . . had he?

"I don't. . . remember. . ."

"Shock," the officer repeated, with more certainty. "You alright?"

Zach realized his hands were shaking, he willed them to stop. "Yes."

The officer removed the handcuffs, "sorry," he said. "We had to restrain you."

"Is Grant okay?" he asked.

The officer seemed to be uncomfortable by the question. "What's your name?"

"Zach Goode," he answered without hesitation. The officer wrote it down. "Is Grant okay?" he repeated.

"He's at the hospital. You performed CPR?"

Zach hastily nodded.

"The doctors say if you hadn't he wouldn't have made it."

"But he's okay?" Zach stomach was knotted with uncomfortable guilt and remorse.

"He's alive."

Zach knew that sounded bad but he was relieved. His heart was starting to slow down.

"But he's in a coma, with head trauma and a broken collar bone."

A sharp breath hissed through his teeth.

"Yeah," the officer said, reading his expression. "Not so good after all."

Zach didn't say anything.

"Well now that you seem in a normal state you wouldn't mind answering some questions, would you?"

Anxiety crept into his bones. "Can I call my parents?"

The officer looked a little surprised. "After a few questions."

"Thanks."

"Have you been drinking?" The officer asked as Zach dug his phone out of his pocket. Zach felt paranoid. He hadn't been drinking but the guilt was everywhere, he could barely concentrate.

"No sir."

"Smoking?"

"No sir."

"We're going to have to test you anyway."

"On what grounds?" Zach asked, mainly curious, even though he was clean. Thank god he hadn't been drinking or smoking tonight otherwise he would have been more fucked than he already was.

"There's beer all over the place, marijuana too."

"A test is fine," Zach said. "I'm not lying."

"So who else was here?"

Zach bit his lip, he didn't answer. The officer sensed his stress. Even though Zach didn't answer the question he didn't push it. Zach thanked god he got a cool cop.

"And how did Mr. Morgan end up with a broken collar bone and head trauma?" Zach felt like the officer already knew the answer to that.

Kids had been jumping off the platform for years. Surely he knew about it.

"He jumped of the platform."

"He jumped?"

Zach swallowed. "Yes sir."

"And why did he jump?" the officer asked. "Did he have a death wish?"

"It was a dare."

"You dared him to jump?"

Zach nodded. "Yes sir. Stupid boy stuff. I didn't think it would be dangerous."

The officer seemed to understand.

"I take it he dove?"

"What?"

"Dove? Head first?"

"Oh?" Zach said. "Uh, yeah."

Zach looked around. There were officers scattered on the scene, one of them rolling yellow tape around the lake and ladder up to the platform. At least no one could do it again.

"So it was dare and he dove in, it was too shallow, and then —?"

"I waited for him to come up and then he did but he wasn't moving. So I went and got him and did CPR. He started coughing and then the ambulance came and I really don't remember after that. I guess you do."

The office nodded and scribbled some things down on a legal pad.

"That's it for now," he said. "But this is an on-going investigation, you're going to have to be called into the station for more questions."

Zach nodded slowly. "And you're being charged with trespassing."

"How much is that?"

The officer shrugged. "Not much kid, I wouldn't worry about it. As long as you don't have a record already?"

Zach breathed a sigh of relief. He shook his head. "No sir."

"Good," the officer nodded approvingly. "Then with a good lawyer and some money you could get it cleared and wiped off so you have no record."

This wasn't bad at all. His parent's had money; they were practically swimming in it.

"Ok."

"But like I said: it's an ongoing investigation, and until Mr. Morgan wakes up the case will be put on hold."

"Case?" Zach echoed.

The officer looked uncomfortable again. "Yes, case. If he doesn't wake up you might be charged with assault or attempted murder."

Zach felt his jaw go slack. "Attempted murder?"

The officer nodded.

"I wasn't trying to kill him!"

The officer seemed to understand. "I know kid, but some people won't see it like that. There were no witnesses, for now."

"But—"

"Don't worry about it for now. Just call your parent's and get home and get some rest."

"When will I be called in?"

He shrugged. He handed Zach a form. "No idea. You'll need to fill this out and have it back to me before you leave."

Zach took the form and nodded.

"Don't worry kid," the officer said, obviously trying to be reassuring. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Zach knew he didn't really think that. Which meant Grant's condition was worse than he had implied.

"Thanks," he muttered. The officer offered him another smile before walking away, leaving Zach alone with his thoughts and the guilt in his stomach. He blamed Vince. It was his stupid idea to hang from the ledge. The anger almost overpowered the guilt he felt. Even though there was no reason to feel guilty— he hadn't caused it, he'd even saved Grant's life. He shouldn't feel guilty but goddammit he did.

Fucking conscience.

God he was going to _kill_ Vince.

* * *

His mother seemed to buy the fact that it was just the two of them and that it was a stupid dare. His father, however, looked at him with hard eyes, and Zach knew that he was going to get an earful once his mother was out of the room.

His father went to Riverside. He knew what went on there. The pranks like jumping into the lake were from his father's time and had never gotten outdated. That's why Vince had been so convinced that it was safe. Zach, however, had never jumped off the factory ledge in fear that he might die of exposer to nuclear waste or never coming to the surface. Vince called him a pussy, Zach would love to know what Vince thought now. The thought of Vince made his fist clench, and he focused on his father's eyes, wondering what he would say.

"I'm so glad you're alright," his mother said, wrapping him in a hug and kissing his cheek. "But I've got to get back to bed." She smiled. "Night baby."

"Goodnight mom."

Once she was gone his father got up and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Zach sat quietly at the table knowing he was about to get it.

"You didn't do it."

Zach was taken aback by his father's words. ". . .What?"

"You're like me," he explained. "I wouldn't have dared someone to jump."

"I am not like you—" Zach protested.

"Who did it Zach?" his father interrupted, his voice tired and Zach knew his father wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. There was no use lying. His father would just get angry.

"Vince," Zach answered quietly.

"I figured."

"He was just being stupid."

"I know how the story goes Zach."

Zach nodded and kept quiet.

"You better hope that kid wakes up."

He nodded again.

"I'll talk to Zimmerman tomorrow." He said, referring to their lawyer.

"Thanks dad."

"I know you were just trying to help, hell you saved the kid's life. You should be rewarded, not punished. But the damn law doesn't work like that."

"I know."

His dad sighed. "Please Zach, don't ever let it be you ending up in the hospital."

"It won't," he said, he would make sure of that.

"Alright," he said. "Get to bed. You've got school."

Zach nodded again. "Thanks dad."

"If your mother asks it was only a dare, harmless, right?"

He nodded.

"Good, now get. We'll talk about it more tomorrow."

Zach went up to his room, closing the door behind him and glancing at the clock on his nightstand. It was nearly two in the morning. He wondered how Grant was doing, if his family knew anything about what happened. If he told them what had really happened— if he'd even woken up.

As Zach slipped into bed he thought about Vince and his anger bubbled back into his body. He would do a lot for his best friend but he wouldn't go to jail for attempted murder as one of them.

Zach had known Vince his whole life and they were thicker than thieves, always poking fun at each other but both of them knew that if something went wrong the other would have his back. They had done it their whole lives growing up and that was how they managed to slip around the trouble they always got into. And if this weren't so serious it would probably be no different, but this was someone's life that was at stake.

Zach knew that if Grant didn't wake up Vince would feel regret every day of his life. He had a good heart, but he made mistakes, more than most. But Zach's anger was blinding him to only seeing the worst of Vince— the fact that he'd run away and left Zach to take the blame for his mistake. And even though he was livid Zach would never rat Vince out, not unless he came forward on his own. Because that's what they did, when the going gets tough right? Zach would have to stick it out, but for now he just felt red hot anger at his best friend.

Vince had caused all this, Zach had tried to be the voice of reason for once and it hadn't done any good. He hoped Vince would listen to him now— know that when Zach opened his mouth to speak, he only said things he meant.

Zach hoped wherever Vince was the guilt that plagued Zach was keeping him awake, reminding him of what a rotten thing he'd done. And that thought made Zach feel a little better.

* * *

_AN: So this is my new multi-chapter story. A few things. I changed the rating back to T because I've decided it won't be as dark and I wanted a wider audience. It is T for explicit language and mentions of sex and drugs. The only reason it was put under 'M' is because my three-shot story "Just Another Broken Heart" was removed from FanFic because the rating wasn't appropriate. I was really upset because I didn't have that story saved on my laptop so I can't re-post, and I really liked writing it. I don't want to take any chances on this story because I think it might be my best yet. So I hope you all still continue to read. All of my readers know how I write and this story will be in the same style. _

_And now: Notes on the story. _

_Background: This story takes place in modern day Virginia, in a town by a river. No spies, all normal kiddos. Zach is a highschool student (Junior) who is blamed for Grant's "accident". Vince Morris is his best friend, as well as a few more guys who will be introduced in the following chapters. _

_Also. This IS a ZAMMIE story. But for once, it's going to be more from Zach's point of view then Cammie's. Or that's how the first few chapters were. I don't think Cammie will come into until the third or fourth chapter to bare with me. There will be A LOT of OCs in this story. I love OCs, and for all my readers who read "Fish Tale" I've been told you guys adored Will, Jace, and Viney. There will also be more of Ally Carter's characters: Bex, Liz, and some others.  
The updating for this story will probably be in the two week margin, I'm not making promises because that would just be upsetting for my readers. However, this is just the first chapter and I may not update for a month or so, so I can get the rest of the story in order. _

_And aside from that I hope you guys like the new story line. I would love for you to tell me your thoughts and questions. So leave a review and I'll try to get back to you :)  
Thanks,_

_Becca. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Taking The Fall**_

* * *

Chapter Two: The Secret's Out

* * *

_Should have let you fall and lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lies and you're too late_

_-Evanescence _

_Call Me When Your Sober _

* * *

Riverside school had been named for a reason. The overfunded private high school rested a few hundred yards away from the Oakley River, where the crew and sailing teams always practiced. It looked more like a college campus then a high school one and every kid that went there was either prestigiously smart or had filthy rich parents. Most of the kids fell into the latter category. Although the professors were top class and grounds were always pristine despite the amount of litter the students constantly dropped.

Riverside was a place where the supposedly "snooty rich kids" went. But whatever the public school kids said was far off, as most of the kids that went to Riverside were all smart with the exception of very few. Parents didn't pay that much money for their kids not to get a great education.

In the state of Virginia, if you went to Riverside getting into ivy-league colleges was practically guaranteed. The campus was so big because it was kindergarten through twelfth grade; Zach had gone there his whole life. But unfortunately for him that meant he went to the same school as his younger brother and sister. Which, as expected, got annoying. But Zach was at least thankful he was the oldest— he got everything first.

Zach had always thought of Riverside as his kingdom, because he liked to think he ruled over it. He and Vince and a couple seniors were a part of the elite few who did most sports including football, swimming, track, basketball, baseball and if the seasons didn't overlap, lacrosse. That made them practically royalty, always leading their school to victory.

In fact, the amount of trophies and records held by Zach's name alone lined the school hallways. If you went to Riverside, you knew the Goode name. His natural given talent for sports had turned him into a cocky jock, not to mention his father had been the same way. Of all the records in the school, his father's swimming and baseball records were the ones he had trouble breaking. Which made him strive to do better. Strive to prove to his father that he was stronger.

Zach looked at the plaques on the wall with his father's name, wondering desperately if he could break them.

"Zach," he heard a voice behind him. Zach turned around his eyes set in a glare as he looked at his best friend, standing next to one of their team mates, Drew Callahan.

Vince looked on edge and Zach knew why. He was afraid, afraid Zach would beat him into the ground, afraid of the look he was giving him, but more afraid if he had ratted him out. As if Zach would do that, Vince was still his best friend, and that still meant something to him.

"I am going to fucking kill you," Zach snarled at him. Vince took a step back from him.

"Zach calm down," Drew suggested. He had been there last night. He knew what had happened, and he was defending that bastard.

"What happened?" Vince asked, his voice sounding small and un-Vince like.

"To Grant?" Zach asked, willing his temper not to get the best of him. He needed to calm down or he would lose it. "He's in a coma with head trauma and a broken collar bone."

Vince's face was as white as a ghost and now even Drew looked scared.

"Oh," Zach said, his voice taking on an edge of sarcasm. "And if he doesn't wake up I'm getting arrested for attempted murder. Thanks Vince. Thanks a whole fucking lot."

"Shit Zach, I didn't think—"

"I know," Zach's voice was loud, and people had turned to look at them in the hallways. "You never fucking do. You should have listened to me."

Zach didn't get mad a lot but when he did his temper was explosive. Nothing would calm him in a state of rage. And he was barely holding it together. He wanted nothing more to punch the dick in the face.

"I know," Vince said quietly.

"I hope you're happy you won, otherwise Grant being in the hospital would be a _waste_."

"Of course I'm not happy," Vince snapped. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You _pushed _him."

Vince shook his head. "I'm sorry Zach. You know how bad I feel. But there's nothing I can do now."

Zach couldn't deal with this right now. He needed to focus on school. He needed to find his girlfriend. She'd make him feel better.

"Do me a favor Vince?" Zach said. "Don't talk to me for a couple of days. I can't deal with your stupidity."

Slowly, Vince nodded, and Zach walked off, stomping towards first period.

* * *

Adelaide was waiting in Mr. Keith's class, to the far left where the window was. It was where they always sat, and despite everything— there she was. It was a little bit of reality Zach could hold onto. Macey sat next to her, both of them probably bitching about what some girl was wearing today. Macey saw him first and her face almost looked concerned. But he didn't have time to tell because Adelaide had seen him and started shrieking.

"Addy what's wrong?" he asked, walking down the aisle to his seat.

"You're okay," she breathed, wrapping him in a hug. "I didn't know what happened to you. Macey told me what happened last night."

Zach nodded his head. "I'm fine."

She gave him a peck on the lips, "thank god." For some reason when Zach looked in her beautiful brown eyes he saw a bit of guilt. He didn't know why it was there but he had a sneaking suspicion it meant she was hiding something. He wouldn't push her on it though, he wasn't in the mood.

"Where were you?" he asked, remembering he hadn't seen her there. She'd promised him she would show up but recalling the events before the accident he remembered waiting for her.

"My mom wouldn't let me go out," she said. "I was so worried about you."

She changed the subject and Zach had a sinking feeling she was lying.

"I'm fine, babe, really."

"How's Vince?" Macey piped up.

Zach raised his eyebrows. "You haven't seen him?"

"No," she said, drawing out the word. "Why? Did you do something?"

"Me?" he asked. "You mean take the blame for what he did? Yeah I did that. And now I might go to jail because of it."

Adelaide sucked in her breath. "You're kidding. I didn't think it was that bad."

Macey shook her head. "You should have left."

"And what?" he shot back. "Let Grant die?"

Macey almost looked as though she wanted to say yes. "No," she answered finally. "You did the right thing. What did the cops say?"

Zach took his seat. "That they would contact me. I have a trespassing violation and if Grant doesn't wake up I might be charged with attempted murder."

A sharp hiss went through Adelaide's teeth.

"Did you tell him what happened?"

"I told him I dared Grant to dive off the ledge."

"Even though Vince was the one doing that stupid challenge he thinks is so great?" Adelaide asked.

Macey gave her friend a sharp look. "Adelaide."

"What?"

"It's not Vince's fault."

Zach almost laughed at her. He knew Macey would take Vince's side. She always did. "Yeah well," Adelaide snapped back. "It's not Zach's."

"Whatever," Zach said. "What's done is done, and if Vince doesn't come forward I'm taking the fall."

"He won't come forward," Adelaide said quietly.

"I know," Zach sighed. "I don't expect him to."

"But he can't let you take the blame for this."

"I have to, he's my friend. I would never rat him out. Besides, my parents will figure something out."

Adelaide nodded but didn't seem convinced; he leaned over and kissed her gently. "Everything will be okay."

"Are you going to say that it was like a party?" Macey piped in.

"No. I don't want anyone else getting in trouble."

"What about witnesses?" Adelaide asked.

Zach looked at her, his head turned to the side. "What about them?"

"If you tell the cops no one was there, there will be no way to prove you weren't trying to kill Grant."

Zach hadn't thought about that. "So I should tell him people were there?"

Macey and Adelaide thought for a moment.

"I don't think it will hurt anyone. They can't prove people were drinking or smoking there. Why not?" Macey said, finally giving helpful advice.

"Also, they know a cellphone called the ambulance and you couldn't have done it if you were on the ledge or in the water. They'll know there was at least one other person there," Adelaide added.

Zach looked at her a little strangely.

"What?" she said. "I watch a lot of CSI."

Zach laughed. "I'm glad you do. I never would have thought about that. I think I need to get my stories straight."

"You'll need to talk to Vince," Macey said quietly.

"Why's that?" Zach asked, his voice tight, he didn't think he could stomach the sight of Vince right now, much less a conversation.

"I'm sure he'll want to testify on your behalf. A lot of people will."

"Zach," their teacher snapped, singling him out. Zach looked at the front of the classroom. Mr. Keith held a finger to his mouth signaling him to be quiet.

"We'll talk about it later," he said under his breath to Macey and Adelaide.

* * *

By fourth block Zach was wishing he were anyone but himself. Usually he was more than happy being himself, he got girls, got respect, pretty much got whatever he wanted. But today he did not feel like being Zach Goode. Today Zach Goode was all anyone could talk about and Zach wanted to scream in frustration. He heard the dying whispers of him as he walked past people. He saw the looks people were giving him, as if it were his fault. Zach didn't' know how everyone found out but he figured it must have been from one of the Greenwich twins because their dad was chief of police.

Put them together with all the drunk people who had been at the factory last night who couldn't really remember what happened and

Zach had somehow become the bad guy. People saying he pushed Grant of the ledge, and then jumped in and tried to drown him. Like who the fuck did these people think they were? Drunk idiots. It made him pissed.

Zach sat in class, secluded in the back corner, unwilling to talk to any of his vicious classmates. He sat and watched the clock, just wanting to go home. When the bell did ring he practically blew out the classroom, hurrying to his car in the parking lot. He was the first to get there.

He sat in the front seat, waiting for his siblings. He saw Matt walk up, and he looked behind him, glancing for Sawyer. He huffed out an angry sigh, his brother's forgetfulness was fueling to his anger.

"Forget something Matt?" he asked in what Matt would call the "superior big brother" voice.

Matt looked annoyed too. "Fuck you Zach." He turned around.

Sometimes Zach couldn't stand his little brother. "Forget it," Zach barked. "I'll go get her."

That didn't make Matt any happier but he obliged, going round to the passenger seat of the car. Zach wondered what his problem was, he usually wasn't _that_ sulky.

Zach walked to the elementary wing of the school, being grateful that it wasn't too far a walk from the car.

He walked in the school pulling on the tie of his uniform, loosening it the best he could. He walked to his sister's classroom gliding through the open door. Mrs. Kelley looked at him with the tiniest bit of distain. He gave her his charming smile. He looked in the classroom and saw this it was practically empty, apart from a few other kids. He also saw an older girl in a uniform with her back to him, speaking quietly to another little girl. Sawyer sat in the front of the classroom, her blonde head bent over a coloring book.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kelley," he answered in his smooth voice that he knew won teachers over. "Matt was supposed to pick her up. It slipped his mind."

She finally smiled at him. "It's alright Zach," she answered quietly.

Zach smiled again at her and turned to Sawyer who was still coloring, not having noticed him.

"Sawyer," he said. "Sweetheart, time to go." He walked over and glanced at the coloring book. "That's pretty."

Zach could feel the anger being extracted from him. He couldn't be rude to pre-schoolers and their teachers. Plus he had the biggest soft spot for his sister.

She smiled up at him, her two front teeth missing. "Thanks Zachy," she said. She would be the only person in the world to get away with calling him that.

"I thought Matty was picking me up," she said as Zach bent down and picked up the coloring book, taking her barbie back pack and sliding it in.

"He's at the car," Zach answered simply. Zach looked over at the two girls again. The older one sat in a desk which was obviously too small for a grown teenager. He could see the little girl's face she was talking to and the little girl looked sad, and then a rush of guilt pooled in his stomach and his face went white. He recognized the little girl.

It was Grant's sister. He'd seen Grant pick her up before when he had to get Sawyer. He didn't know the older girl though, but he had a feeling she was delivering the bad knew about the girl's brother. Zach grabbed Sawyer's hand and pulled her along, probably faster than her little legs were able to walk.

He couldn't look at the little girl's face without seeing Grant's lifeless body floating in the lake. He shuddered and walked faster, only content when they reached the car. He pulled the backseat door open for Sawyer, helping her up and telling her to buckle up.

When he got in the driver's seat he noticed Matt was sulking, his earphones stuck in. Zach rolled his eyes; his little brother was such a punk.

When they got on the road Zach looked at Matt again. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

He knew he could hear him. But Matt ignored him and looked out the window. Zach punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"I was talking to you."

Matt made a sissy face. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You, actually."

Zach glared at him. "How so?"

"Well, it's not fun being the little brother of a murderer," he hissed, going quiet at the last part, glancing back to make sure Sawyer hadn't heard. Zach's foot jerked on the break with his surprise.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" he demanded.

Matt shrugged. "It's all over school."

Zach swore under his breath and hit his hand so hard against the steering wheel that it would leave an odd shaped bruise. Matt flinched back in surprise at Zach's actions.

"It's not true," he said finally, just before he pulled onto their street.

Matt shrugged again. "I figured. I think I'd know if my brother was a killer."

Zach pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, covering his face with his hands. Matt got out without saying another word, going around and retrieving Sawyer from the back. Once Zach was alone in the car he hit the steering wheel again. He looked at the purplish bruise that was on his palm. That was going to hurt like a bitch. And after he was through demolishing his hands he put the car in reverse and shot out of the driveway, needing to clear his conscience.

He took the twisted turns and straights to the place he needed to go. He got annoyed when he had to stop at a red light or for pedestrians crossing. But he was so agitated that pretty much everything and anything bothered him.

_Everyone _knew. His own fifteen year-old brother had known. So everyone was giving Matt shit about what had happened. This was not good for his reputation. People thought he tried to kill Grant. He had stopped blaming Vince. Even though it was still his fault. Vince had done what he had done and nothing was going to change it. Zach couldn't hold it against him forever. But maybe he'd hang it over Vince's head, a reminded of what he'd done for his friend. That was the only way something like this wouldn't happen again.

Zach followed the blue signs with the big 'H's on them. He had mixed feelings about going to the hospital. He knew it would make him feel better, but at the same time he knew it would make him feel more guilty. What he really wanted was for Grant to be awake, talking and laughing, telling the same lies Zach had told the police. Zach knew it was a long shot, thinking like that, but he needed to think on the bright side.

He couldn't think about how if Grant didn't wake up he'd be put on trial for attempted murder. He didn't want to think of Vince testifying for

Zach for his own mistake. He wished the last twenty four hours of his life never happened. He wished Vince had been smarter. He hoped he'd learnt his lesson by now.

But he couldn't change anything now, not without telling the truth and jeopardizing Vince's future. And he wouldn't do that to Vince, he wasn't that sort of person.

As Zach pulled into the parking lot Grant's little sister's face popped into his head. Her sad brown eyes, the confused frown as she tried to understand what was being told to her. What was her name? He had a feeling it Emily or something. Zach shook the thoughts from his head.

_Look on the bright side_, he told himself.

But that was easier said than done.

* * *

_AN: Chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed! _

_Thoughts? _

**_violets-are-violet: _**_Relation from Cammie to Grant... maybe... I'm surprised you picked up on it though. I didn't even realize I had done it until I read it back a couple times. And thank you so much I loved your review :) _

_**lovesong101: **don't be afraid, just make sure you give it the proper rating. I never thought it would be a problem but... it was... oh well. And thanks for reviewing!  
_

_**Nicole: **That was never said... but there may be some relation. You'll find out in the next chapter. :)  
_

_PS. Thank you to everyone else that reviewed and I hope I get some more for this chapter. I love all my readers and reviewers and I hoep you guys are still on board for this story. _

_Thanks, Becca. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Taking the Fall _**

* * *

**__**Chapter Three: The Double Sided Coin 

* * *

_I wonder if you'll notice, If they lock me up and throw away the key_

_Try to be open minded, You've got a lot to learn in the ways of me, You always got to say something,_

_I'm none of your concern but you won't listen at all, You know I'd rather say nothing,_

_And just be proud of myself for tearing down these walls_

_When you fall I'll be the only one who looks away, When you call I'll be the first to tell you I can't stay_

_It's all over, I found a better way to help keep you from me_

_I'm better off this way_

_-A Day to Remember_

_(Better Off This Way)_

* * *

When Zach got to the hospital it felt foreign. He felt like an alien in a place with nothing but florescent lights and white walls. Insane-asylum white. He'd only been to the hospital once before. And it was when he was seven and Matt had pushed him off of the monkey bars, and he'd broken his arm. He barely remembered it. And when he was kid the hospital hadn't seemed like a scary place. All the doctors and nurses were smiley and gave him lollipops and capri suns.

Zach thought this hospital felt like death. He knew he was probably imagining it but he couldn't help it. He was on edge, and his head was thinking all things negative. He swore the doctors were sending him glares and creepy smiles. He felt like he was a pig in a slaughter house. And he didn't like that feeling at all.

"Excuse me," Zach said, talking to the receptionist. "Do you know what room Grant Morgan is in?" he asked politely, trying to make it sound as though he was part of the family, or at least a friend of the family.

The receptionist regarded him for a moment before looking down at the computer screen. "Hold on a second," she said, typing and clicking on the computer. "I'm sorry. He's in the ICU."

"ICU?" Zach asked. He'd heard that on TV shows before. It was never good. "What does that mean?"

"He's getting surgery. If you want to see him you'll have to come back later."

Zach felt clammy and faint. "Ok," he managed to stammer out. "Thank you." The lady nodded before asking for the next person in line. Zach pushed away from the counter and found a big armchair to sit in while he got his thoughts together.

He'd only sat down for a minute when he heard someone trying to talk to him.

"You're looking for Grant?" a girl's voice asked. Zach pulled his head out of his hands. Standing in front of him was girl, who looked like she may have been a year or so younger than him. She was very pretty . . . and familiar. But she kind of looked like one of those people you could see anywhere. Maybe she just had one of those faces. But then he noticed the Riverside crest on her uniform and his memory placed her. It was the girl who had been telling Grant's little sister the news.

"Yes," he said. "But he's in surgery."

The girl blinked her blue eyes at him, and he felt waves of nausea roll over him. She knew Grant. Obviously she cared about him, she wouldn't be here otherwise. She was probably blaming him for everything that happened to him, just like everyone else.

Zach noticed the girl didn't look happy. Like, at all. He hadn't expected her to be pleased but she looked seriously pissed off.

"And I wonder how he got there," she said, sarcasm dripping over every word. She knew exactly what had happened. Or what he'd told the police.

Zach put his face back in his hands and fought the urge to scream in frustration. He felt like he was suffocating under all his lies. Or rather, Vince's lies.

The girl surprised him when she asked, "Are you okay?" Wasn't she supposed to be pissed at him?

Zach waved her concern away, unsure of why it was there in the first place. "Yeah," he said, his voice tried and aged. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He knew she didn't believe him but it didn't matter. She wouldn't call him on it.

"You're Zach. . . right?"

"What gave me away?"

"I don't know anyone besides family that would visit."

Zach met her eyes, noting what pretty color blue they were. "Are you Grant's girlfriend or something?"

The girl looked like she either wanted to laugh or get angry. "No," she answered finally. "I'm his sister."

Grant had a sister? Well, another sister?

"Oh," he said. "He never said anything about you."

She shrugged. "I'm his little sister. He wouldn't really say anything."

"He's talked about Emma before," he muttered.

"Emily," she corrected. "Her name is Emily."

"Right," Zach said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."

"That's what you're apologizing for?" she asked and Zach could hear the anger and annoyance creeping back into her voice.

He shook his head. "Look I am really sorry. It was stupid and I don't think you understand how guilty and awful I feel. I just wanted to make sure he was doing okay."

"He's in surgery."

"So I've heard."

"You came here so you could feel better."

"What?"

"If you saw he was okay you wouldn't feel as guilty would you?"

Zach just shook his head. He wanted to be alone.

"But now you know he's not doing very well and you feel worse. Karma's a bitch, isn't she?"

Zach thought about Vince. If karma was a bitch she had big plans for his friend.

"Yes. And congratulations. You've made me feel even worse."

"Good," she snapped. "You deserve it."

Zach knew he didn't really. But hearing the words come out of her mouth made him feel like he did.

"Right. I'm going to leave now. Tell Grant I give him my best."

Zach stood up.

"If he wakes up."

"When he wakes up," Zach corrected. "Don't be so negative."

Zach noticed her eyes were glassy and he knew she was thinking about what happened if Grant didn't wake up. He felt guilt flood through him, a feeling he was unwillingly getting used to.

Zach felt regret again for being snappy with her, even though he supposed she started it. "I am really sorry," he said, doing his best to sound sincere because he knew he often talked with sarcasm dripping off his words. "I really do hope he's okay."

She nodded and looked away from him.

"Bye—" he stopped, realizing she hadn't ever given him her name.

She seemed to realize it too. "Cammie."

"Bye Cammie," he said softly and offered her a small smile and started walking out of the alien hospital. That was one place he didn't ever want to find himself again.

* * *

Zach drove to the river. There was a spot where the trees parted on the opposite bank where you could watch the sun go down. Zach had always though it was mesmerizing to watch, because there were so many trees where they lived, and when he saw the sun setting on the water he could almost believe he was at the beach. He missed the beach, a lot. They had a summer home in South Carolina, and there Zach didn't have to worry about school, or popularity, or any of the other drama Oakley came with.

As much as Zach didn't like it, he admitted he was a little two sided, like a coin. There was summer Zach, and there was non-summer Zach. Summer Zach was fun and snarky, but his heart was made of gold and he was caring and compassionate, pretty much the perfect human specimen. Non-summer Zach was some of those things but he lacked in the compassion and kind aspects. He acted like a total tool all the time. He thought he was God's gift to the Earth. He knew he was like that. And he just liked to think that summer brought him back down to Earth. It was weird for him, knowing he could be two completely different people, but that was just the way it was. He guessed Oakley brought out the worst in him.

The place at the river would be a really romantic place to take a girl. He'd sometimes considered taking Adelaide, but he never did, knowing he'd much rather keep it to himself. He always knew Adelaide wasn't really anything special, and anything but permanent. She was a little bit of an airhead and she didn't have much of a personality. She was sweet and loyal to him, so he kept her around. But he knew if he wanted, he could do better. Sure, he liked hot girls but he knew when it came down to it he'd want a girl with a great personality, someone he could connect with. Otherwise he'd wither alone.

He wasn't one of those people who thought he was better without anyone. He knew one day he'd find his perfect girl and settle down, and then maybe he'd become summer Zach all year long. At school he acted the way he did because, mainly, his father. His father had been the class joker, jock, and got along with everyone else. And Zach would be damned if he didn't feel the pressure to be like his father practically radiating from his old man. His dad wanted him to succeed, so he pushed him. Zach always felt small around his father, but he guess that was expected. But Zach knew it could be loads worse. Zach's dad never made it obvious, and Zach knew he was trying to give Zach his freedom. But there always something in his father's demeanor that told him when he'd done something wrong or something his father wouldn't want. He tried so hard to please his father, because he craved the pride and acceptance.

"Zach," he heard a voice behind him. Zach swore. He felt anger bubble in him and he rolled his fingers into fists. The only bad place about this place was that he had to share it with Vince. They'd discovered the place as kids and Vince liked it almost as much as Zach did. It hadn't bothered him before now.

Zach didn't say anything.

"I thought I'd find you here," Vince said, his voice sounding closer. "You're mom and dad are looking for you."

Zach shrugged.

When it was clear Zach wasn't going to speak to Vince, Vince took it upon himself to apologize. "I'm sorry Zach," he started. "I know I put you in an awkward position—"

"Awkward?" Zach interrupted. "Yeah, it is kind of _awkward_ Vince. I'm taking the fall for something you did. _I _am getting all the dirty looks in the school hallways. It's _me _who everyone is whispering about Vince! No one even remembers you were even there!"

Vince nodded. "I know."

Zach glared at him.

"I don't know what you want me to say Zach," he said. "I know what I did was wrong, I know you don't deserve this but—"

"But what?" Zach asked.

Vince looked to the ground. "I can't—" He started. "I can't take the blame for this."

"Why not?" Zach growled. "It's your fault. You did it. Why can't you take your own punishment?"

"I'll go to jail. I won't graduate—"

"Neither will I!" Zach yelled. "Everything that would happen to you _is _going to happen to me. And none of it is my fault."

"That's not true," Vince said. "You shouldn't have—"

"Are you seriously trying to blame this on me? Were you going to say if I had tried to talk you down? Say it was stupid? Or right. I DID THAT VINCE. I FUCKING DID ALL THAT!"

Vince flinched at the intensity of Zach's words, fueled by the imperishable anger he was feeling.

"I was going to say," Vince said. "That you shouldn't have stuck around. No one could have been to blame then."

"And let Grant die?"

"He wouldn't have—"

"Yes he would have," Zach snapped. "The police told me. The doctor said if _I _hadn't been there he wouldn't have made it. He _would _have died."

Vince's face was pale and white. "I didn't know."

"Well now you do. Now what do think I could have done differently? Told the police it was you?"

Vince shook his head. "I don't understand why you didn't."

Zach's face went from anger to disbelief to anger again. "Are you serious?"

"You could have told them the truth—"

"And gotten you thrown in jail?" Zach said. "Vince you are such an idiot. You're my best friend. I wasn't going throw you under the bus."

Vince didn't look like he had expected that answer.

Zach clenched his teeth. "Are you saying that if the situation was reversed you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

Vince didn't answer. "Fuck you Vince," Zach snarled, and the hate on his face was pure and real, and he had never felt anything so fierce in his life. He felt such betrayal and anger. "You are shit. I do all this for you and you don't even have the decency to tell me you'd do the same? You could have fucking lied."

"I never said—"

"You didn't have to." Zach said. "I could tell."

Vince looked to the ground, and shame was written all over his face. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, because that fucking helps."

Vince knew it didn't help. Saying sorry never did anything. It wouldn't change things. It was just Vince's way of trying to have Zach back on his side. He knew saying it would have no effect. But he didn't know what else to say. "Maybe it's not as bad as you think. You weren't trying to kill Grant, you saved his life!"

"Most people don't remember what happened that night, and if they did it doesn't matter. People think I _pushed _him off the platform. They think I was trying to kill him."

"But you weren't—"

"Vince you and I both know no one is going to come forward. The cops know there was drinking and smoking at the party. No one is going to put there ass on the line for me Vince."

"Someone will—"

"How can you say that," Zach cut him off. "when _you _won't even do it for me Vince? You're supposed to be my best friend. And you can't even tell me you'd do the same! Let alone come forward and take responsibility for your own damn mistake."

That left Vince speechless. And Zach could see the guilt in his eyes and it gave him a twisted sense of satisfaction. "Not everyone is like me."

"Thank god for that," Zach laughed humorlessly, and added, "fuck you." He turned away from him and walked back through the short trail and back to his car. "I hope you feel guilty Vince. I know you do, because I do, and I didn't even do anything. But I hope the guilt eats you from the inside out. I hope that it _destroys _you."

Vince looked shocked, and he stood there with his mouth open.

"By the way," Zach said. "In case you haven't guessed, we're not friends anymore Vince. This is the last thing I will _ever _do for you. Just remember that. Remember that I did this for you, and remember how you didn't do anything for me. Remember it, and feel fucking guilty about it."

Slowly, Vince nodded.

Zach took a deep breath. "Got to hell."

And those were the parting words between the two. Zach turned back to the trail, taking the short walk back to his car. He felt relieved but disheartened, knowing that his best friend was never really his friend after all. Friends didn't make each other take the fall for this kind of shit.

* * *

_AN: Heeeelllllooooo my lovely readers and reveiwers :) _

_I do apologize for the wait, but I was on a three week vacation in Europe, and was not allowed to bring my laptop. You're lucky this chapter was pre-written. :)_

_Zach met Cammie... and yes she is Grant's sister, so good job to all who thought so. _

_I hope you guys like the chapter. We see how much of a dick Vince is (again) And how Zach is slightly bipolar... and so is Cammie... but i think all teenagers are like that. And to be honest I'm trying extremly hard to make all the characters in the story Complex to make you (the reader) to feel conflicted, on whether you like the character or not. Because that's how it is for me in real life :P _

_Anyways, onto Shoutouts! Thank you to my reviewers!_

_**violets-are-violet: **thank you! Yes we will find out what Adelaide is hiding, but not for a while, even thought it's not really hard to guess. I love the name Sawyer and you guessed right about her personality. :) Thanks for reviewing :)  
_

_**Angel4ever-15: **Awww, thanks :) That really does mean a lot.  
_

_**Don't Forget About Me -**I know you review on the first chapter but I'm putting the shout here since I already did chapter two. And yes I am adding more OC's. Lots and lots and lots of them ;D And I know what you mean about the rushing of Zammie, I'm trying to uncliche it a little bit. But I'm sure it will end up fluffy and cliched anyway. And Brant... you will just have to read to find out ;)  
_

_**Anonymous: **Yes. There is going to be Zammie in this story.  
_

_**katieeblah: **Noo don't hate Adelaide!... not yet anyway. And yes she was breaking the news. Virtual cookies for you. I love it when my readers pay attention to detail.  
_

_**Peppermintrina: **Yes! Correcto! Thanks for reviewing :) I think your questions were answered in this chapter.  
_

_Love you all :) Please Review :) _

_3_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Taking The Fall _**

* * *

Chapter Four: Back To Normal 

* * *

_When we were young_  
_Had the world by the tail_  
_Good would prevail_  
_Starships set sail_  
_And none of us would fail in this life_

_- Take That_

_(When We Were Young) _

* * *

Zach didn't want to go to school the next day, but he did anyway, knowing if he didn't, he'd only feel worse. Plus he had football game that night and if he missed school his coach wouldn't let him play. Those were the rules, and they sucked, but it kept the football players from cutting class.

He was relieved to find that the chatter had considerably quieted. Either people had something else to talk about or they were just better at hiding it from Zach. Whichever way, he didn't mind, he felt more comfortable when people didn't look at him like he was the devil's son. And to add to his good mood Vince had avoided him all day and Zach had barely seen him. By the end of school he was pleased with himself and how the day went. Maybe his life wasn't over after all.

Today was his day to pick up Sawyer so he walked straight from his fourth block class to the kindergarten wing.

When he got to Mrs. Kelley's classroom he found it empty and he knew the kids were out on the playground. Having a late day recess. When he walked down the hallway he noticed Cammie walking down the hallway towards the room.

When he got closer to her he said, "they're at the playground."

She stopped walking. "Oh," she said, and glanced down at her wristwatch.

"Got somewhere to be?" Zach asked.

She looked back at him, her blue eyes unspeaking. "No," she said, her voice suddenly sounding like chilled ice. "Just checking the time. I was thinking about letting Emily play for an extra couple of minutes."

Zach nodded; he began walking in the direction of the playground, and with reluctance, Cammie walked beside him.

"So are Sawyer and Emily friends?" Zach asked.

Cammie looked over at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. That was something Adelaide did a lot, but she made it look like she was trying to show of her cleavage. When Cammie did it, it seemed effortless, like it was completely natural.

"You don't know?"

Zach shrugged. "I don't keep up with my little sister's social life."

That got a laugh out of her. "I just thought Grant would have mentioned something about it," she said. Zach felt a pang of regret at Grant's name but Cammie didn't look fazed.

Zach shook his head. "Nope."

"Well they are," she continued, "to answer your question. Best friends."

Zach nodded. "Cool."

"You know," Cammie said, her voice still sounding chilly. "You don't seem like a killer."

Zach shrugged. "Because I'm not."

"I believe you," she said.

"Then why do I feel like you have a big grudge against me?" he asked.

She laughed, but it sounded hard and brittle, he knew she was just playing nice, then shook her head. "I do. Whether you did it intentionally or not you're the reason my brother is in the hospital. I can hold a grudge for that. Plus, you're a jock."

"Ah," Zach said, ignoring the first part, trying to keep the conversation light. "That's the problem. You like nerdy boys."

"I like _nice_ boys."

"And how do you know I'm not one of them?" he asked.

She laughed again. "Because you have a girlfriend and you're still flirting with me," she said.

"Flirting is part of human nature," he informed her. "But either way, does that really make me not nice?"

She shrugged. "It makes you an asshole."

"It's not like I'm cheating on her."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not."

She didn't say anything.

"Think what you like Cammie Morgan," he said. "But I am not a cheater. I wouldn't do that to a girl, my parents did teach me some morals."

Zach thought back to summer and non-summer Zach. He didn't think either would cheat on a girl. That was just disgusting and degrading. He wouldn't do that. He was a decent guy after all.

"I'm sure."

By now they were at the playground, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Mrs. Kelley watching them with weary eyes.

"Well I should get Emily," Cammie said, stepping away from Zach.

"Yeah," Zach echoed. "Hey Cammie?" he asked.

She turned back around. "Yes?"

"Is Grant still in surgery?"

She shook her head. "No, it went well. But he still hasn't woken up," she said.

Zach nodded as he processed the information. "Thanks."

She tried to give a reassuring smile and Zach thought it was odd that _she _was trying to reassure _him_. He didn't understand the way she acted towards him.

"Bye," she said before going to speak with Mrs. Kelley.

Zach spotted Sawyer on the swings, and noticed Emily on the swing next to her, both of them laughing and screaming, trying to get higher than the other.

"Sawyer!" Zach called. She looked over him with her big green eyes and Zach suddenly wished he was a kid again. He looked over at Emily again, she looked as happy as she could be, even though her brother was in the hospital. She didn't understand the situation, she didn't feel the weight of it. And Zach knew if he was her age he could be ignorant and naive, not be blamed for such evil things.

Yes, he definitely wished he was a kid again.

* * *

Zach sat in the unfamiliar room, looking around, trying to appear observant. He was in his lawyer's office, stiffly sitting in the chair across from where he thought Mr. Zimmerman should be sitting. But Alexander Zimmerman was nowhere to be found.

Zach looked at the clock above the door. This was ridiculous. He needed to be at a football game by six. It was four thirty now and there was no telling how long the meeting would run.

The moment Zach had stepped through the front door that day his father had been down his throat about meeting with their lawyer. He had demanded Zach put on something sophisticated. So here Zach was, in uncomfortable slacks and too small shoes, his button down making him feel constricted and itchy. It wasn't button downs he had a problem with, but right now he felt like his guilt was too big for this office and he felt weirdly claustrophobic. Which was saying something because Zach had never thought he'd been afraid of small spaces before.

Suddenly the door rattled open, the blinds rustling and shaking, and a tall man with thinning gray hair entered. "Mr. Goode," Alexander greeted politely. "Glad to see you're already here."  
_I've been here for a half hour already, _he wanted to say. _Where were _you?

"Mr. Zimmerman," Zach said formally, remembering that their lawyer had short temper and didn't like clients who were rude. "How are you?"

"Busy," the older man answered, and started shuffling through the papers. "Ah," he said, taking out a thin stack from a larger one. "Here we go."

Zach nodded and made sure he was sitting up straight, his hand resting in his lap. Alexander handed Zach the papers.

"I need you to sign where the Xs are," he asked, turning around and rifling through the cabinet. Zach looked over the papers.

"Mr. Zimmerman?" he said. "What are these for?"

"Just legal mumbo-jumbo," he replied. "For consent and things like that."

"Oh," Zach said, and flipped through the papers, signing where he saw marked Xs. He trusted his lawyer, Alexander Zimmerman had worked for his father's father. He had never done them wrong, and Zach didn't expect him to now.

Zach returned the papers to the lawyer. Alexander reviewed them quickly, thrashing through the pages so fast Zach wondered if he could actually read that fast.

"So," Mr. Zimmerman asked, finally taking a seat, making Zach feel the tiniest bit more at ease. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Push Grant Morgan off a bridge."

Zach looked at him, a confused expression on his face. "A bridge?"

Alexander looked down at the papers again, adjusting his glasses. "Sorry, factory ledge?"

Zach nodded slowly, and then started shaking his head. "No. I didn't push Grant off of a factory ledge."

"You can tell me the truth you know," Alexander said, scribbling some things down. "It won't try to stop me from winning your case."

"I am telling the truth," Zach said, feeling a bit of disbelief in his chest. His lawyer didn't even believe him. This was going to go _great_.

"Alright," Alexander replied, but he didn't seem convinced. "Were you trying to kill him?"

Zach kept his answers short. "No."

Alexander continued to ask him questions, which Zach either answered yes or no, or looked at Mr. Zimmerman with a confused face if he mixed up a bit of information. By the time they were done the clock had ticked by five thirty. Great, he was going to be late for the game. His coach was going to kill him. It took at least fifteen minutes to get home, another fifteen because it was rush hour and then he still had to get to the school.

"Fuck my life," he muttered under his breath.

The game didn't actually start till seven but the team needed to practice, run drills and such. Not to mention Zach had to get into his full uniform. He didn't even get to field until six thirty, and to say his coach wasn't happy would have been an understatement.

"Goode!" he screamed as soon as he saw Zach approaching, his bag slung over his shoulder, walking as casually as he could. He didn't want people to think anything seemed amiss. He wanted people to think he was the same old Zach Goode. Coach Lutwig stopped the plays he'd been running with the other players and made the rest of the team return to the bench.

"Hey Coach," Zach greeted coming closer, disguising the fact that he was shaking inside. He hating doing things that made other people upset, even if were through no fault of his own.

"Where the hell have you been?" he snapped, gripping his clip board so tight Zach feared it would snap. Zach waited until he was closer to answer his coach. He considered telling him the truth, but he thought better of it. He knew that if he told Coach that he would have no choice to put him on the bench. The Riverside administration didn't care much for students who were getting criminally involved. They would turn a blind eye for now, but if Zach talked to one of his teachers or Coaches about it they would have to tell the administration. And then Zach would be cut from all sports and extra circulars. Yes, it was stupid. But it was also private school.

"I'm sorry," he said, lacing sincerity into his voice that wasn't real but to everyone he'd ever met it seemed like it was. "I had to watch Sawyer. My parents had to go to a meeting and couldn't find a sitter."

"Matt's here," the Coach barked, pointing over his shoulder at Zach's brother, who was smirking, knowing exactly where Zach had been.

"My dad didn't want us both to be late. I'm really sorry Coach, it won't happen again."

Coach Lutwig nodded. "It better not. Go get geared up."

Zach smiled at him. "Thank Coach."

He nodded again and Zach walked past him, giving a head nod in greeting to his fellow teammates. He caught site of Vince, who was the wide receiver, and noticed the boy looked like he hadn't slept in days. He probably hadn't. Zach gave a small smile to himself, feeling a tiny bit in victory in his friend's obvious stressed state. Usually he would be concerned for his friend, but since it was his fault he was in the whole damn mess his tolerance for feeling sorry for Vince was at an all-time low.

As Zach got dressed he thought about what people would think about as he was playing. He was the quarterback after all. He would bet money that people thought he would be off his game. The people in this town would think that an alleged murderer wouldn't be able to play football properly. But he wasn't a criminal, and he would win this game. It would be his best yet.

When Zach was dressed he walked out onto the field, immediately seeing his little brother. That had to be the worse part of being on the football team. Matt was constantly there, trying to be cool and steal Zach's friends. Or trying to prove that he was better than Zach, which— everyone knew— he wasn't. Zach kind of felt bad for Matt, but the pity went away when he thought about how much of a pain in the ass he was. Zach met Matt's glare with a fiercer one of his own. Playing football together was hard. Because Matt _was_ a good player. But Zach was a great player. They were always competing and it made them more eager to show their father who was best. Zach just wished Matt played a different sport. Like Tennis.

"Ready to go?" a voice rang his ear and Zach turned around, seeing one of his main linemen, Thomas Fletcher, standing off to the side, a big grin on his face. Zach loved Thomas. He was such an easy-going guy, and nothing ever seemed to get on his nerves. Zach grinned and nodded.

"You sure?" Thomas asked. "We're playing High Tower."

High Tower were Riverside's infamous rivals. The game was always a good one to watch because you never knew who would win. Although, Zach could say proudly, since he'd been promoted to first string quarter back they'd never lost. And he didn't plan on loosing now. If they beat them tonight they'd make it to the playoffs.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" he asked, joking with his friend. Thomas grinned and pulled on his helmet.

"Nope," he said. "Come on, let's go dominate."

Zach pulled on his helmet and followed the bulky guy over to where the rest of the team were. They had to run through a banner and all that shit.

But as Zach walked by he noticed someone in a tight cheerleading uniform, and that person was not his girlfriend. Cammie Morgan had her hair in a slick-back pony tail and to say the uniform fit her well would be an understatement. That girl had a seriously great body. Zach never realized she was a cheerleader.

"Cammie," he said to her, catching her attention. He saw Adelaide out of the corner of his eye, watching him with fiery eyes, wondering what the hell he was doing. Even Cammie looked surprised he was talking to her.

"Zach?" she wondered, coming closer to him, as though she couldn't tell who had called her name.

"Hey," he said as she did that stupid perky cheerleader walk up to him. "I didn't know you were cheerleader," he said, flipping her skirt.

She blushed and took a step away from him.

"That's because you don't see anything beyond the tip of your nose."

Zach rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

"Besides," she said. "You have a girlfriend," Cammie glanced over her shoulder at Adelaide. "Your eyes shouldn't be anywhere but her."

Zach smirked. "Well you certainly caught my eye tonight. You look hot."

Her cheeks went bright red and Zach found the blush cute, making her more attractive. Girls that acted like they knew what they were doing were overrated anyway.

"Goode!" Coach called, making Zach crane his head towards where the rest of the team was waiting. "Stop flirting with the cheerleaders and get your ass over here!"

Zach's smirked never wavered as he turned back to Cammie. "That's my cue. Have fun." He darted his eyes over her shoulder at Adelaide. Cammie certainly would not be having fun dealing with Adelaide. Adelaide was a nice girl. But when her jealous side came out it was ugly. Zach felt bad for unleashing that wrath upon Cammie. But he was in a selfish mood and all he wanted to do was be the same old Zach Goode he'd always been. And that meant not giving a damn about anyone but himself, on and off the football field. His sympathy for Cammie was at a low, and he knew he was an asshole for doing it but it was like Cammie had said. He wasn't a very nice boy.

"Good luck," Cammie muttered under her breath and Zach almost wished her the same, but then didn't say anything. Instead, he blew a kiss to Adelaide and then walked back to the rest of the players.

He saw Vince looking at him strangely so he decided to tell him a bit of information.

"That's Grant's sister," he said talking as if they were still friends, very casually, just to get under Vince's skin. He patted him on the back like they were still pals, but the beat of his hand was stronger and more forceful of one then a friend would give. "Just remember that when you're playing. Remember that she's grieving about Grant."

"She didn't look like she was grieving," Vince said quietly, not meeting Zach's eyes. Zach laughed, and it was dark and sarcastic, and it made Vince's insides cringe.

"She's a cheerleader," Zach said. "They have to be happy."

Before Vince had a chance to say anything, the team had begun prepping to rip through the banner. And as quarterback, Zach led the team. He gave Vince a sinister smile. "Good luck buddy." Zach ran off, breaking through the banner, the rest of the team following him. To anyone hearing they would think Zach sounded like a good teammates, trying to calm his friend's nerves for the big game. But to Vince the words were threating, with a thick layer of hate and distain buried underneath them. The words were meant as an insult. And Vince knew it.

Zach was playing _fantastically_. If he did say so himself. No one would be able to accuse him of attempted murder now. Not when he was playing like he was. Zach smiled to himself as he felt waves of pride and arrogance cloud through him. He _was _great, and he was selfish enough to indulge in that fact. The Zach Goode Riverside knew was there in his full glory, cocky asshole and all. That was who Riverside knew him as, and that is who he would be. His reputation would not be tarnished, not even by a mistake his friend had carelessly made. He wouldn't let it.

During the whole game Zach felt triumphant. Vince wasn't catching his passes, and anyone could tell his head wasn't in the game. Everyone could tell he wasn't quite there. Zach laughed when Vince missed the perfect spirals he threw, fumbling the ball. Sure it wasn't good for the team, but it made Zach feel invincible. The people of Oakley were right. The person who had pushed Grant Morgan off the ledge wouldn't be able to play football properly. They just thought it was Zach. If anyone was smart enough they'd figure out that it was Vince anyway.

After halftime Coach pulled Vince out of the game, yelling and snapping at him. Vince was supposed to be the best wide receiver in the county, and he was not living up to his title. Coach Lutwig was not going to have that.

During the second half Zach could practically feel Vince glare on him the whole time. Zach shrugged it off; it wasn't Zach's fault he couldn't catch. It was all Vince's, and he was getting just what was coming to him. When Zach turned to look at Vince he met his glare with one of his own, making the other boy be forced to look away.

Zach nodded to himself, pleased. He finally felt like Zach Goode again.

* * *

_AN: Chapter four! Yay! _

_I bet you guys feel super conflicted right now. Zach was just a jerk in this... oh well. All part of the charm ;) _

_Side note: Alot of people have said this reminds them of A walk to remember. And rightly so. I didn't realize it though until after I had read the first chapter and I was like... hmmm... but this story won't be nealry as sad as a walk to remember. And the similarities probably end at the concusion thing and jumping off the thingy. Hahah oh well. I didn't mean to steal anything. I promise it will be diffferent. _

_Hope Everyone is Enjoying the Olympics! _

**_SHOUT OUTS: _**

**_Katieeblaah: _**_Thanks. I know, I'm trying to make the characters really dynamic. And I don't know if Vince will Repay Zachary. :P tHANKS for reviewing. _

_**lax it like you field it: **Adelaide cheating? No... Maybe... You won't know for little bit what her secret is :P Twists are the best. I think you are scarily close to knowing what is going to happen in this sotry. Now I have to change the plot. Hahaha just kidding. Some of your ideas are right and some are. I'm just not going to tell you which is which :P Thanks so much!  
_

_**The One You Never Expected: **i know! I HATE it when Zammie is rushed. It makes me feel disgusted on the inside. Thanks!  
_

_**glitergirl115**: yes! I hope I did it again!_

_**F0reverRand0m: **It's not that obvious... but it will be... very soon. Vince isn't going to jump of a cliff. Sorry. And thank you. thank you. thank you. thank you. thank you. And I did have a lot of fun :) Thanks again.  
_

**_4everandalwaysme: _**_for the moment, yes he will be taking the fall but I won't give it away! Thansk for reveiwing :) _

_**Karsen Lavette: **Adelaide is not pregnant with Vince's kid. Or is she? I don't know. And whether Grant lives or not? You'll just have to keep reading.  
_

_**GenuineQT: **I know. I actually really didn't want to make them siblings but in the end I had no other choice. It was the best fitting thing to do. and THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_LOVE YOU GUYS AND ALL MY REVIEWERS.  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Taking The Fall_**

* * *

Chapter Five: Secrets, Secrets, are no fun. Unless You Share with Everyone.

* * *

_I don't ever wanna feel_  
_Like I did that day_  
_Take me to the place I love_  
_Take me all the way_

_-Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_(Under the Bridge) _

* * *

Zach was back at the factory. He was standing on the ledge, looking down at the murky lake. He had crossed over the lines of the bright yellow police tape, climbing the ladder to stand where he'd never stood before. It was a strange feeling, standing this high up, looking down into lake and knowing how much damage one little jump could do. He thought about how if he dove in right now; head first, he would probably die. Just like Grant almost had. Except Grant had had Zach there to save him. This time Zach was alone, and if he jumped, or fell, no one would be there to rescue him.

It was the afternoon, and the sun was shining brightly in the sky, but it would go dark in a couple hours and Zach knew it would look just like it had that night. But Zach thought the lake was more eerie during the day. It was so quiet; he swore he could hear the ants walking on the grass. He knew he couldn't really, but that's what it felt like. He hated this kind of silence. The ones where you knew there was no one there to hear you if you did speak. He could scream at the top of his lungs and not a soul would hear him. The closet building was the hospital and that was at least two and a half miles away. So unless there was some homeless man living in the factory he was alone. And the silence was driving him to thinking he could hear ants walking.

He must've been going crazy.

"Zach," he heard a voice call from the ground. He was so startled he almost fell of the ledge before he sunk to his knees and pressed his back against the rough wall. He looked down to the ground, and saw none other than Cammie Morgan standing at the bottom of the ladder. Wearing her cheerleading uniform.

Surely Zach must have been dreaming. Why would he be at the factory in the first place? With Cammie in a cheerleading uniform? Was this some weird sort of fantasy he was having?

"Cammie?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged and started climbing up the ladder.

"No," he said. His tone of voice forcing her to stop. "I'll come down."

She sighed and stood back, patiently waiting at the bottom of the ladder.

"I have a bone to pick with you," she called up as Zach put his foot down on the first rung.

"Oh yeah?" Zach called back. "About what?"

"You're girlfriend."

"Adelaide?" Zach asked. "Don't you have better things to worry about then a cheerleader with half a brain?"

"You shouldn't talk about her like that."

Zach shrugged. "It's true."

"If she's so stupid why do you stay with her?" Cammie asked.

"Good sex?"

Cammie made a disgusted noise as Zach jumped down from the last couple feet. "You're disgusting."

Zach shrugged again. He dusted his hands of on his jeans. "What can I help you with?"

Her eyes were in slits as she glared as him. "You are an ass."

"And?"

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

"Me neither." He looked away from her.

She looked frustrated.

"What?" Zach asked, noticing her look. "I don't. You haven't explained yourself yet."

"Because you decided it would be fun to flirt with me at the football game you're girlfriend has practically threatened to kill me."

"She's territorial. She thinks I'm hers."

"Aren't you?"

Zach laughed and shook his head, "nope." He started walking away from her.

"Grant woke up."

Zach stopped walking and turned back to look at her. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Only for a couple minutes, then he was back out again."

"So he's okay?"

Cammie eyes him, suspicion written all over her face. "On his way to being."

Zach sighed, and it was relief coming through his breath. "That's good."

"He's still in the hospital Zach."

"I know."

"Don't sound so relieved. You're just happy you can get off your prison sentence," she snapped. "This is all your fault."

"No it's not!" Zach said before he could say anything. Because it wasn't his fault, but he and Vince were the only ones that knew that.

"You're the one who dared him to jump of that stupid ledge," she said, pointing wildly.

"No I wasn't," he said, feeling his anger fuel into him. He didn't want to get angry but he was so sick of taking the blame for something he didn't do.

"Oh yeah?" she wondered, "then who the hell did?"

Zach didn't answer. He wouldn't tell Cammie, he couldn't. If he was trying to get out this situation completely unscathed he needed to stick to his story.

"Never mind," Zach said. "You should just leave."

"I should leave?" she asked, and Zach realized she was just as angry, if not more so. "What about you Zach? What the hell are _you_ doing here? What gives you the right?"

Zach clenched his fists. This girl knew how to get in his head and he barely knew her. He didn't like that —not at all. He just shook his head and walked away from her, he wouldn't let her get the best of him. "Send Adelaide my bests," he said to her, trying to get under her skin in the way she had done to him.

"Are you saying that for now?" she asked. "Or for when you're locked up?"

Dammit. She turned it back onto to him. Who knew the quiet little girl he'd never noticed before would be so good at playing the game he'd always called his own. He was the one that got under people's skin. He was supposed to be impenetrable. But this girl was throwing all of that out the window.

"You don't get it do you?" he snapped, his voice rising. "I had to watch him _fall_. I stood there and did nothing. You think I don't know this is my fault? Because I fucking do," he said, and his voice cracked. By the look on Cammie's face she hadn't expected that from him. In fact, she hadn't expected there to be a real person inside of Zachary Goode at all. Sure she'd seen glimpses of him at the hospital or when they talked on the way to Ms. Kelley's class. But she'd always thought of him as a self-centered asshole. Which he was, but she now knew that wasn't all he was.

"I thought you saved him," she replied quietly. Zach almost lost it right there. Her temper was gone, and it was replaced by sympathy and something else he couldn't identify.

"I have to go," Zach said, and he was going to walk away but something stopped him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I knew you would be here," she answered, as if it were that simple.

"And how did you know that?"

She looked away from him and started tugging the skirt of her uniform. "Lucky guess."

He didn't believe her. But he didn't say anything, he just looked at her, hoping she could read his reaction.

"I wanted to see it," she said, and looked towards the lake. "I didn't come here for you. I didn't know you'd be here. I wanted to see the lake. See the ledge, all of it. I wanted to see it."

Zach seemed to understand and nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. Of course she wanted to see it. It was where her brother was nearly killed. Zach decided it was time to stop acting like an asshole and drop the hostile attitude.

He sighed. "How are you're parents holding up?" he asked. Cammie looked at him a bit strangely but didn't seem surprised that he started acting nice to her.

At first it was like she didn't hear him but then she opened her mouth, but didn't say anything, almost like she was hesitant.

"My Mom," she said. "Dad died a few years ago."

Zach nodded, as though he understood even though he didn't. He'd never had anyone close to him die. He didn't know at all how it felt. And yet he was still trying to sympathize with her. She didn't seem to like that.

"Don't do that," Cammie said and Zach could see that spark in her eyes. The one he'd already associated with her anger. And she seemed to have a lot of spark in her. "Don't act like you understand."

"I'm not," he said, once again shocked by her sudden mood swing. Was this chick pregnant or something?

"Yes you are," She snapped, obviously not pleased by his answer.

"You're right I'm sorry. I just thought it would be better to act like I did then to be an ass about it."

"Well it's not."

"Noted."

"I can't figure you out," Cammie suddenly said, dropping her defensive position. She stared at him with blank eyes.

Zach smirked at her.

"Likewise."

* * *

Zach had felt considerably better since the football game. Many of his classmates had come up to him and congratulated him on the big win. He finally felt like the person he was supposed to be again. He was comfortable being rude and arrogant, and meat headed— it was the kind of person his father had raised him to act like. Not directly of course, but just through certain actions his father probably wasn't even aware of. Obviously he'd been taught manors and to respect others but he knew his father had been just like him in high school. And he had turned out okay.

But even though things had taken a turn for the better Zach had found himself back at the lake. He was reliving what had happened, just really wishing he knew how it turned out. He hated the uncertainty he was carrying around. Whether Grant would live, if he'd be arrested, if he and Vince ever reconciled. He just wanted to _know_. But he knew that wasn't possible; that wasn't how life worked.

After a week of feeling like himself again his fight with Cammie had set his mindset back to how it was right after the accident. He didn't like that. He didn't like that she could get under his skin without him noticing. He could not figure her out and it was driving him crazy, He was certain he was losing it, since when couldn't Zach Goode figure out a girl?

She had been so angry, and then she'd tried to comfort him, and then she was defensive again. What in the world happened to that girl to make her act like that?

When Zach got to school that morning he saw something that made his skin crawl. Adelaide and Macey, practically backing Cammie into a corner. What the hell was that about?

He didn't hesitate in walking right up to them, swiftly grabbing Adelaide by the arm and kissing her cheek, acting like his blood wasn't boiling from the encounter.

"Hey babe," he said to her, looking at Cammie with a look he hoped said 'I'm sorry.'

"Zach," she said, obviously surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," he said, gently pulling her away from Cammie and Macey. He felt weird about leaving Cammie with Macey but he needed to talk to Adelaide.

Adelaide huffed but followed him. "What?" she said when they were a safe distance away from anyone.

"What are you doing to Cammie?"

Adelaide's face twisted into an ugly glare. "Why do you care?"

That made Zach more upset. Just because he was Zach Goode he wasn't allowed to care about anyone but himself. Well, either way, he didn't. He had been selfish early when he hadn't cared what Adelaide was tormenting Cammie with but he was going to stop it now. It wasn't Cammie's fault and she shouldn't have to deal with Adelaide.

"Cammie Morgan?" Zach said. "Because_ she _is Grant's sister, Adelaide. Why do you think?"

"_She's _Grant's sister?" she said, the disgust in her voice evident.

"Yes," he snapped. "I want you to leave her alone."

"Why? Do you like her or something?"

_Or something_, Zach thought. "Do I like her? Are you really that insecure Adelaide?"

She glared at him.

"You're my girlfriend, I like _you_."

"Then why have you been spending so much time with her?"

Spending time with her? What all of the three times they'd had an argument?

"I haven't. Why do you think that?"

"That's what Macey said, and I saw you at the football game."

"Because you don't flirt with other guys Adelaide," he said sarcastically. "_You_ are still my girlfriend, I wouldn't cheat on you," he snapped.

Something changed in Adelaide's features. She looked. . . guilty.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly said. "You're right. I was just being jealous."

Zach was surprised to have her relent so quickly. Arguments with her usually took a lot of time and sex to resolve.

He nodded but the suspicious look on his face was hard to hide. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll see you later," he said. "Okay babe?"

She nodded and tried to smile. "Bye."

* * *

Matthew had just about had it with his brother's antics. He was so tired of being in Zach's shadow. He was so far into he didn't even think his mother or father knew he was there. Sure people liked him, but they liked Zach _more_. Matthew couldn't even blame them, Zach was a very hard person not to like, from a bystanders point of view anyway. Zach was naturally charismatic and always told people what they wanted to hear, even if they didn't know it. Zach always said the right thing, even if it was the wrong thing.

But finally, _finally, _his big brother had slipped up. He'd made a mistake that no amount of charm and whit could erase. Sure, everyone was still pleasant to Zach's face but behind his back there were nasty whispers, and everyone thought he'd tried to kill Grant Morgan. Of course, Matthew didn't believe Zach had tried to kill someone— that was completely ludacris. Zach might do a lot of "shady" things but Matt didn't think murder was in the cards for him. But for once Matthew was pleased with something Zach had done. He was finally getting his own spotlight, and it felt damn good.

Matthew knew that sooner or later Zach would be kicked off the football team. With the rumors spreading around, the administrators would not want an alleged delinquent on their pride and joy. And yes, that sucked for Zach, but for Matt, it was one of the best things that could have happened. Matt would be promoted to first string quarter back and he would finally get the attention he deserved.

But speaking of football games, Matthew flashed back to the one less than a week ago. The one where Zach had been anything but off his game. Matthew could say he was impressed by his brother's playing because it was better then he'd ever seen it. But that wouldn't matter.

He had been minding his own business, walking down the hallways for a drink of water, when he heard the middle of a peculiar conversation. Between his brother's best friend, and his brother's girlfriend.

"—have to stop this," he heard Vince say. They must have been just around the corner, or maybe it the alcove of the girl's locker-room.

"Me?" Adelaide replied. "If it's such a problem why don't you just tell him?"

Matthew assumed the 'him' they were talking about was Zach.

"He already hates me," Vince snapped. This was news to Matthew, he thought Vince was Zach best friends. Why wouldn't he be now? "Why would I tell him? So I can be beaten into the earth?"

He could practically feel the tension in the air, and he couldn't even see the two arguing.

"Well then let's just forget it, okay? He's not going to find out, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Adelaide continued. Matt was now _extremely _curious.

What were those two up to?

"Adelaide," Vince scolded. "You know that's not true. This is going to come back and bite both of us in the ass. And this is not my fault, but you know Zach will blame _me_."

"Really Vince?" Adelaide asked, and Matthew heard venom in her voice, which surprised him. He'd never seen Adelaide get angry. He hadn't even known she was capable of it. He knew her as the bimbo Zach had practically introduced her as. "Still not taking responsibility for things that are most definitely _your_ fault."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" That's what Matt was wondering.

"You know what that means. Zach told me about that night Vince. I know what happened."

Wait, what happened?

"Oh yeah?" Vince asked, and there was taunting in his voice. "And where were _you _that night? Should I tell Zach that? And since when is what _you're_ dong my fault?"

There was silence from Adelaide. "That's what I thought."

"You're an ass Vince."

"And you're a bitch. Zach doesn't fucking deserve this."

"You think I don't know that?"

Vince didn't say anything.

"Just remember Vince, you hurt him more than I ever _could. _You're the one who made this mess and your letting Zach clean it up all by himself. You were supposed to be his best friend."

"He should have gotten out of there—"

"And what?" she asked. "Let Grant _die_? He saved his life and you know it. I can't believe you won't even acknowledge how much of a coward you are."

"Adelaide—"

"No," she snapped. "I'm done talking about this. You're right, Zach doesn't deserve this. I just hope you take your own words into account."

Matthew knew that was Adelaide's version of goodbye, so he flattened himself against the wall next to the water fountain and waited for her to pass. The conversation threw Matt a little bit. Zach didn't deserve _what_? Whatever _it_ was, Matt certainly thought Zach deserved it. His brother needed to be knocked off his high horse anyway.

Matthew never told anyone about the conversation he'd overheard.

* * *

_An: Chapter five! Now I think we all now what little Miss Adealide is up to. Hehe and if you don't know, go back and read and I'm sure you can figure it out._

_I hope you guys like this chapter, and I promise the next few are going to be very twisty and turny :) _

_Anywayyyssss..._

_So i was planning on doing shoutouts but my fanfic is having a heart attack and every time I tried to save one I added it just deleted it! Sorry guys. And I delete the reviews as I go so I didn't have them anymore :( _

_Sorry for that :( But if you asked a question and I didn't answer it in this chapter just review and ask again and I'll sure to reply or write it in a shoutout for the next chapter. :) Also if you have questions or comments on this chapter please review! _

_Love you guys!  
Read and Review?! _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Taking the Fall _**

* * *

Chapter Six: Keep Love Out 

* * *

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_-Taylor Swift_

(_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together)_

* * *

Macey McHenry was the kind of person that seemed like she would always do the wrong thing, but ended up doing the right thing. Many students thought she was a cold hearted bitch that had nothing better to do then gossip and make other people's lives hell. But none of that was true, she was just brutally honest, and sometimes her bluntness intimidated people. Like with the whole Vince and Zach situation. Zach probably assumed that she was on Vince's side. Which—in the beginning— she had been. But after thinking it through she knew she was fool to believe anyone _but _Zach.

The reason she was closer to Vince was because Vince was like her, he told people the way it was, no sugarcoat necessary. And Zach was the opposite. He told people what they wanted to hear, whether it was the truth or not. Zach also had a nasty habit of twisting the truth. He could say something that was the truth, but missed in with lies until you couldn't distinguish one from the other. Macey would know, she'd grown up next door to the boy.

Yes, they were neighbors, always had been, and until they went to college, always would be. Initially she'd been closer to Zach growing up, and she knew their mothers secretly thought they would end up falling in love and getting married. But it wasn't like that, far from it. Zach and Macey _were_ just friends. They fought a lot and half the time they couldn't even stand to be around the other. But they had grown up together, and no amount of fight or resentment could ever erase that fact.

That's why Macey wasn't too worried about Vince and Zach's friendship. She knew that they had been like brothers forever, neither one of them would ever be able to break that bond. Although Vince was cutting it extremely close with what he was pulling now. Macey though it was risky business.

"Vince," Macey said, as she saw him, sulkily walking down the hallway. He looked like a zombie— dead on his feet. The skin around his eyes looked dark and had turned a blue-purpleish color. "Hey," she said, and her voice sounded concerned, very un-Macey like. "Are you alright?"

Vince shook his head and ran a hand over his forehead, looking like he was trying to relax the muscles. "I haven't been sleeping well."

_I wonder why_, Macey thought.

"Don't give me that look, Mace," Vince said, his fatigue laced throughout his voice. "You know this is killing me."

Macey looked away, she knew Vince didn't want to hear what she had to say. She'd tell him anyway of course, because that was the kind of person she was.

"I think you need to own up to this Vince," Macey said quietly, trying to make the words do little impact, she didn't want to fight with him. "Before it escalades anymore."

Vince scowled and shook his head. "You don't understand Macey—"

She wanted to tell him she did understand, but maybe not in the way he wanted her to. She understood the gravity of the situation; she knew what was going to happen to Zach. Vince was obviously being blind-sighted by his own guilt or something.

"— this guilt is unbearable. I feel like someone ripped something out of my stomach. At least Zach doesn't _feel _like that."

"You're wrong," Macey replied, her words cutting through his. "He feels it too. For whatever reason he feels _your_ guilt. He hasn't been sleeping well. Vince he lost everything you did, and more."  
Macey was not wrong, Vince had lost his best friend, but so had Zach. And Zach was going to lose a whole lot more.

"I—"

"You aren't the victim here Vince," She said. "By any stretch of the imagination. You should feel guilty," she looked away from his disbelieving eyes. "Zach shouldn't have to."

"Are you serious? You're on his side?"

Macey let out a sigh of disapproval. "I never realized how much of an ass you are before Vince."

"_What_?"

"You literally care about no one but yourself."

"That is not true—"

"You never use to be like this," Macey said quietly, casting her eye towards the ground. "Vince, what happened?"

He looked angry. "Macey quit being a bitch—"

She shook her head and held a hand out, telling him to stop. She finally met his eyes. She searched them, looking for evidence that there used to be a different person in him than was standing before her. She sighed. "I don't even know who you are anymore."

He wanted to reply to her, but he didn't know what to say to her. How do you respond to that? Especially when you feel the same way. Vince felt different, but he couldn't explain how, or why.

"Vince," she continued. "I wouldn't be on anyone else's side _but _Zach's. There's no way I can agree with you on this."

"If he hadn't—"

"I can't believe your still trying to justify what you did. What you're _doing_." She shook her head in disgust.

"This isn't a game, Vince," she told him quietly. She felt it was vital to tell him this. Vince treated everything as though it were a game. It was one of things she'd never liked about him. Something she would _never _like about him.

"And even if it was, no one would win."

* * *

Zach knew Adelaide was hiding something from him. In fact he was fairly sure she was sleeping with some other guy and not telling him about it. He wasn't certain, of course, but Zach wasn't dumb, and it didn't take a genius to figure it out. As much as Zach hated to admit it, he was surprised. He hadn't expected it. He always thought of Adelaide as loyal, and sweet, he hadn't even begun to think she had this in her. But after Zach had pieced it together, the guilty look in her eyes, the way she'd forgiven him so quickly as soon as he'd said he'd never cheat on her, and how she hadn't shown up the night of the accident, along with countless other incidents.

Zach hadn't thought he'd cared much about Adelaide, he always felt that she was just a slam piece. But the annoying ache in his heart said otherwise. It wasn't heartbreak; he was sure, more like betrayal. He just hadn't seen it coming, and who wouldn't be mad if they were cheated on? It didn't matter if he never _really_ liked her. It still made him feel a bit insecure, not that he would ever admit that to anyone but himself. But did it mean he wasn't good enough for her in and out of bed? He didn't know, and it was driving him crazy.

But again, he didn't know _for sure_ that she was cheating on him. But there really wasn't any other explanation. And either way, she was lying to him. He wouldn't have that. It was time to say goodbye to her. At least he could keep his dignity by dumping her.

"Adelaide," Zach said to her, his hand stretching out and grabbing her arm, pulling her up next to him. She looked a bit flustered. She looked around, a bit confused.

"Hey babe," she said.

"We need to talk."

"Can we do it later? I need to get to class," she said.

Zach shrugged. "It won't take long."

A flicker of annoyance passed over her face. "Fine. What is it?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

Zach had never seen anyone's face look more surprised. And he had dumped a lot of girls out of the blue. Adelaide obviously really hadn't expected him to say that.

"Excuse me?"

Zach rolled his eyes impatiently. "You heard me. I told you it wouldn't take long."

He pushed of the locker and turned to walk away but her hand snatched his shirt sleeve.

"What? Why?"

He turned back to her, careful to have his "asshole" face on. As Macey likes to call it. "Because you're a cheating whore."

Zach snatched his arms back. Adelaide looked more startled and surprised then she had moments before.

"Zach, I—"

"Bye Addy," he said, his voice sounding completely non-descript. "Have a good day."

He left her there, completely stunned, and felt a little proud of himself. Sure, he had probably just ruined the rest of her day, and the next couple, but at least he knew now that he'd been right. Zach always liked being right. Even if it was for the wrong reasons.

* * *

He purposely waited outside Sawyer's classroom to see if he could talk to Cammie. He still felt unsettled by the conversation by the lake. He didn't like how she always knew what he was thinking. She was getting in his head and Zach was worried he wouldn't be able to get her out of his head.

"Zach?' Her voice drew him out of his thoughts, and he looked up, seeing her walking towards him.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you actually," He said. If Cammie didn't know any better she would have thought he was flirting with her. But that couldn't have been possible because it was Zach Goode and he wouldn't have waited for her for any old reason.

"Yeah?" she asked. "Why's that?"

Zach's lips twitched. "I need you to tell me something."

"And what would that be?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Cammie's eyebrows raised, and she was obviously confused. "Excuse me?"

Zach didn't seem to want to repeat his question. He knew she had heard him.

"How do I feel about you?" Cammie repeated his own words back to him. A few seconds later a faint red color came to his cheeks as he realized what he just said and how it must have sounded.

"I didn't mean—"

Cammie wasn't really listening to what he was saying. She had just made Zach Goode blush. And that in itself was completely mind-boggling.

"—it like that. I just meant—" He broke off, not being able to find the right words to fit what he was trying to say. He glanced back to the door of the classroom and knew the conversation would have to wait.

"Never mind, we can talk about it later," he said, waving it away.

"Sure."

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?"

Zach was just full of surprises today.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"It's not like that," Zach said. "And besides, we broke up."

Cammie did her best not to look surprised. "Oh."

"Will you?"

After hesitating she nodded slowly. "Sure."

He nodded, seeming relieved. "At Donny's, 12 O'clock," he said the pointed to the classroom. "Sorry I got to get Sawyer."

Cammie nodded, still extremely confused. Why was this boy so puzzling? He disappeared into the classroom.

* * *

Macey sat in a split, stretching her leg muscles, preparing for cheerleading practice. She was by herself, as Adelaide hadn't show up yet. And out of curiosity she was watching Cammie Morgan. Cammie didn't seem like Macey's kind of person: quiet and shy. Although, Macey felt as though maybe she had misjudged the other girl. She must have, because innocent little Cammie Morgan had caught Zach Goode's attention, and there were few girls that could claim they had done the same. Sure, Zach only met her because Grant ended up in the hospital but there must have been something about her that was keeping him around. If it were any other girl he wouldn't waste his time, but Macey had clearly seen he had taken an interest in this girl. And by interest she didn't mean he had a crush or anything, it simply meant there must be more that meets the eye, and it had intrigued Zach, and now it was intriguing Macey.

She hadn't talked to Cammie much, only in passing or on the squad. Apart from the time she and Adelaide had cornered the other girl Macey probably hadn't said more than ten words to her at a time. After Zach had dragged Adelaide away Macey had told Cammie that she was sorry and Adelaide was jealous and being over protective. Cammie had shrugged and walked away, acting like she could have cared less. Macey understood Zach's interest in her now, there was something that made you think she was a sweet girl but then she acted like that, and completely threw that theory to to the wind.

Macey was deliberating on going over there and once she had made up her mind to go, Adelaide tapped on her shoulder. Macey got up and turned to look at her surprised by the sight she saw. Adelaide's dark hair had lost its shine and was balled up in a bun on the top of head. Her eyes looked tired and were ringed with red, and her whole body posture radiated 'defeat'.

"Wow," Macey said, still regarding her. "You look like shit."

Adelaide glared. "Thanks."

"What happened?"

Adelaide cast her eyes downward. "Zach broke up with me."

"Oh," Macey said, her eyes wandering towards Cammie. "Why?"

Adelaide shook her head in shame. "Because I'm a cheating whore."

"No shit? He found out about that?"

She nodded glumly. "I don't know how, or who told him but. . . he knew. And he dumped me."

"Did he seem upset?"

"Not even the slightest."

Macey shrugged. "Well, that's Zach for you."

"I just thought he cared about me."

"Sweetie, he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Adelaide nodded. "I know."

"Not that you should care since, you know, you were cheating on him after all."

She didn't reply.

"Does he know who it was with?"

Adelaide shook her head. "He didn't say anything. But if he knew that might have actually give him some reason to be upset."

"You'll be okay," Macey said comfortingly. And she knew Adelaide would be. Every girl Zach had ever dated and dumped had eventually gotten over it and found someone that actually cared about them. And Adelaide already had someone else, even though Macey wouldn't call the other relationship Adelaide was in . . . Normal.

"Do you think she told him?"

Adelaide's question brought Macey out of her thoughts. "Who—? Oh." Macey followed Adelaide's gaze to Cammie Morgan who was talking to one of her friends, laughing at whatever she'd said.

Adelaide was glaring so immensely at the other girl, Macey was surprised Cammie didn't feel it on the back of her head. Macey grabbed Adelaide's arm and shook her.

"No, how would she even know?"

"We talk about it in practice sometimes, maybe she overheard."

"Adelaide, that girl wouldn't ever come close enough to us to overhear our conversation."

"Well. I'm glad she's afraid of me. She should be."

"Addy she didn't do anything wrong."

"Macey I know that if I noticed that she caught Zach's attention, I know you did too."

Macey sighed. "Fine. I noticed. But she doesn't seem like the type of girl to be a home wrecker."

A sinister smile twisted onto Adelaide's lips. "They never do."

* * *

Saturdays were Zach's favorite days. It was the day where he could sleep in, and then stay up late, and then he could sleep in again. They were the best, because they meant no school, no annoying teachers, and for the first time in a long while, no Vince.

Zach swore he saw him at every corner he turned on Friday. He was everywhere, and it was slowly beginning to drive him crazy. Along with everything else he had going on in his life. Like the fact that he was being charged for a crime he didn't commit, or that his girlfriend had just cheated on him, or maybe the fact that Cammie Morgan got into his head more than anyone he'd ever met.

Speaking of Cammie, he was at Donny's, and it was five past twelve. Zach didn't know Cammie well enough to know if she was late to most things or if this was out of the ordinary, but he did know he was an impatient boy. Patience had never been his strong suit.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he wanted to ignore it, knowing it would be Mother or father, wondering where he was. Zach had left the house so quickly that morning his parent's had probably only just realized he wasn't there. He pulled out his phone anyway, having nothing to do since Cammie wasn't there yet.

It was from an unrecognized number.

_Sorry. Can't make it – Cammie _

So it wasn't his mother or father calling to hound him. It was Cammie calling to break their date. Not that it was date, not really.

Zach felt slightly angry, and completely dejected.

What could she possibly doing that was more important than having lunch with him?

* * *

_AN: Chapter six already! Wow! Alright so we find out Adelaide's dirty little secret in this. But who did she cheat with? Guesses? And then there's Vince who is continuing to be an asshole. And then there's Macey who is kind of being a mediator. And then we have Cammie who stood Zach up... and why did she do that? You find out soon ;) _

**_ S_**

_**The One You Never Suspected: **I never said, but yes she is. And well see about Zach's brother.  
_

_**Kiss me Slow: **You took the words right out of Zach's mouth. :)  
_

_**F0reverRand0m: **You are completely right.  
And thank you to all my other reviewers! See you next week. _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Taking The Fall_**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Feel Again

* * *

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_  
_And I've never went back trying to replace everything that I broke till my feet went numb_  
_Praying like a fool that just shot a gun_  
_Heart still beating but it's not working_  
_It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing_  
_I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing_

_-Feel Again _

_(One Republic) _

* * *

"Zach!" Matthew's voice carried throughout the house, right up into Zach's room. Zach rolled over in his bed, burying his face in his pillow. "Zach!"

Zach groaned, never wanting to move. It was Sunday morning and he was not in the mood to deal with Matthew. Sundays was supposed to be the day of rest. He was still in bed by the time he heard footsteps outside his door. He heard Matthew talking quietly to someone else. Wait, Zach recognized that voice.

"Zach," Matthew called again, quieter this time, but closer. "You've got a visitor." He opened the door without knocking. And Zach just rolled onto his side, lazily opening his eyes.

Her dark hair looked messy, and it surprised Zach she didn't look put together. He'd never seen her look anything less than Barbie-perfect.

Zach glanced down at himself. He was only wearing boxers. Oh well, he'd worn less around her. But he wasn't really in any mood to see her. Not only was he grumpy from being woke up, she was probably the last person he wanted to talk to right now. Aside from Vince of course.

Zach rolled his eyes at Adelaide. "What are you doing here?"

She took a step into his room, but Zach shook his head. "I want to talk to you—"

"No," Zach said, and collapsed back into his pillow. "Get out."

"Zach," she whined and Zach nearly cringed at the sound. Had she always sounded that whiny? He didn't know how he'd put up with it.

Matthew muttered something and closed door firmly, as though he were welcoming Adelaide to stay.

"Adelaide. Seriously. GTFO."

She made an appalled noise. "But we need to talk."

"No we don't," he yawned into his pillow. "Goodbye."

"I don't want us to be over."

"Too bad."

"You are being such an ass."

He shrugged. "Addy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you leave now?"

She huffed and then opened the door, slamming it closed after she walked through it. Zach sighed contently.

"Thank god."

* * *

When Zach finally got around to actually waking up, he still wasn't in a good mood. Adelaide coming over didn't really have anything to do with it, he was so over that. It was that Cammie had stood him up without any explanation.

He had expected her to call or at least text. He thought he at least deserved an excuse of some sort. But when he checked his phone the only messages he had were from Adelaide. And he deleted all of those without reading them.

Zach didn't want to be the one to call her. He would feel pathetic if he did. He was the one that got stood up, if he called her she would think he was into her or something. Still, he found himself reaching for the phone, wanting to call and find out what was so important that she had to miss lunch with him. But he wouldn't. He wasn't that kind of guy.

When Zach got around to going down stairs, in hunt of cereal even though it wasn't morning anymore, he found Sawyer sitting at the kitchen table, playing on a Gameboy with an untouched Sandwich placed next to her elbow.

"Hey Soybean," he called to her, a genuine smile gracing his lips. Sawyer gave him the evil eye at the use of his unwanted nickname for her.

She didn't reply to him, returning her eyes to the screen. Zach laughed as he returned to the kitchen table, tousling her blonde curls and peering over her shoulder at the DS.

"Pokemon?" Zach said. "Good job Soybean, I approve."

She gave him an impish grin and his smile faded. He eyed her suspiciously. "What did you do?"

Sawyer bit her lip and shook her head. Zach looked at the screen and noticed the main player was a girl.

"You deleted my game! Sawyer!" he whined.

Sawyer laughed and jumped of the stool, running away from her brother's impending rage. Zach was protective of his Pokemon games. Only Sawyer would be able to get away with doing something so awful.

Zach wasn't angry as he chased her, mainly for her enjoyment. But still, he was a little bit peeved she deleted his game, but it was Sawyer and he would get over it. If it had been Matthew though. . . the boy wouldn't have such a good throwing arm anymore.

Zach finally caught her, as her tiny legs weren't a match for Zach long athletic ones.

"Gotcha!" He said as he threw her over his shoulder, her in giggles the whole time. Zach carried her back to the kitchen, vaguely wondering where the rest of his family was.

Sawyer wouldn't stop giggling and Zach watched her, grinning.

"So," Zach said, pouring his cereal and pushing her uneaten sandwich towards her. "Soybean, where is everyone?"

Sawyer had finally ceased giggling and thought for a moment.

"Mommy and daddy went out."

"So Matt is watching you?" he asked.

Sawyer shrugged. "And you."

"I was asleep silly."

She nodded. "I know. But Matt left."

"Left where?"

She said, finally eating part of her sandwich. "He went off with his _girlfriend_."

"Girlfriend?" Zach asked. Since when had Matthew had a girlfriend?

Sawyer nodded. "She's really pretty."

Zach nodded. "Do you know where they went?"

"Just to the River. Matt said he'd be back soon," Sawyer said. "He made me a sandwich."

Zach swallowed a spoonful of his fruit loops. "Interesting."

He got up and went to the back window that overlooked their back yard and his eyes strained to see the River over the lines of hedges and small trees.

Zach couldn't see their side of the river but he knew exactly where his brother would be. And Zach was very curious about this girl.

"Come on Soybean," Zach said. And reached his hand out for her to take. "Let's go visit Matt and his mystery girl."

Sawyer laughed again and Zach pulled her along.

"Zach," Sawyer asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened to Emily's brother?"

That made Zach's feet halt and his heart stop. It took him only a second to place the name Emily. Grant's little sister, Sawyer's best friend.

"Um," Zach cleared his throat, which suddenly felt constricting. "He was in an accident."

Not Sawyer, she wasn't supposed to know about this.

"What kind of accident?"

She couldn't just be satisfied with his answer.

"Hey," he said. "Do want to race down to the river?"

Sawyer's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

Zach smiled, relieved it was so easy to distract her. "Alright, but I'm warning you, I'm not gonna go easy on you," he said, even though of course he would.

"Bring it."

Zach laughed. "Alight. On your mark. Get set. Go!"

Both of them took off.

By the time they reached the river Zach had swept Sawyer into his arms and then onto his back. Zach spotted Matthew and his _girlfriend_ almost immediately. They were sitting on the end of the dock, locked in a make out session. Ew. Wait was that tongue?

"EW!" Sawyer shrieked, loud enough for Matthew and the girl to break apart. Mathew turned with a glare and the girl had a sheepish smile as she looked at Sawyer but it turned to a grimace as he eyes wandered over to Zach.

She girl had curly sun streaked hair, and tan sunned skin. Her ringlets fell past her waist and Zach would have had to been an idiot not to recognize her.

It was Bex Baxter, formally known as "Rebecca", although if you called her anything other than Bex it was like asking for a death wish. Zach had known Bex for ages, since they were thirteen at least. She had been Macey's friend, although they weren't friends anymore. And Zach was entirely to blame for that. He had seduced Bex, and then dumped her and Bex decided she didn't want anything to do with him, which included Macey. Macey hadn't been too happy with him after that.

"Yeah," Zach agreed with Sawyer. "Ew. You guys should really get a room."

Matthew got to his feet and helped her up, keeping his stony glare on. Zach walked forward pulled a bouncy Sawyer along with him.

"Zach," Bex greeted shortly. "Hey sweetie," she said to Sawyer in a much sweeter tone.

"Hi," Sawyer said shyly. Zach wanted to laugh at the tension in the air. If Sawyer wasn't here Zach was sure Bex or Matthew would have hit him by now.

"Hey Bexy," Zach said, in a sweetly sarcastic voice. Deliberately nicknaming her, only to annoy her. "How are you?"

"Fine," she snapped.

"You look beautiful, as always," he said charmingly. "Which leads to my next question: What is someone like _you_ doing with my brother?"

"Zach," Matthew started.

"Just a question, little brother," Zach cut him off before he could say anything.

"He's better then you," Bex said through her teeth.

Zach nodded, not even pretending to be offended. "If you thought that—"

"I've actually got to go," Bex interrupted. She pushed past Zach. "Bye Matt."

"Bye," Matthew echoed but continued to glare at Zach.

"What the—" He started as soon as she was out of earshot.

Zach looked sharply at Sawyer and Matthew's eyes followed and he changed his choice of words. "What was that for?" he asked his voice still angry and annoyed.

"I was just curious to see who your new girlfriend was," Zach said, deliberately making it sound casual enough for Matthew to get annoyed. "Bex Baxter, I can't deny I'm impressed. It took me _forever_ to crack that."

Zach was grinning smugly, and Matthew's glare was hot and if look could kill, Zach wouldn't have had a chance.

"Fuck you Zach," Matthew snapped quietly enough so he though Sawyer wouldn't hear.

Zach laughed quietly.

Matthew stalked off back to the house, pulling out cellphone, no doubt about to call the British girl.

"Zach?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah Soybean?" he said, still laughing quietly.

"What does fuck mean?" she asked, loud enough for Matthew to hear as he retreated he stopped for a second. Maybe he hadn't said it as quietly as he'd though.

Behind him, Zach's laughter only got louder.

* * *

Spending the Sunday with Sawyer had put Zach in better humor. It surprised him how much he could enjoy spending time with a five year old girl. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone else but himself and Sawyer.

But by the time Monday morning rolled around his good mood had faded and he had to go to school. He would see Vince and Adelaide and all the other people he couldn't stand at the moment. God, he hated his life.

And he'd have to see Cammie, which he couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. He knew if he saw her he would want to talk to her, ask her why she couldn't make Saturday, but he wouldn't do that because he had too much pride to be rejected by a sophomore.

The only person he would be slightly un-pissy about seeing was Macey. She had surprised him, calling him and telling him she thought Vince was wrong and that Zach should do something about it. Zach was so used to Macey taking Vince's side he thought she was kidding. But the honesty in her voice told him otherwise. Besides, he had something he needed to ask her anyway.

When Zach got to school he noticed Macey's jet black hair immediately. "Macey!" She turned towards him with a funny expression, it almost looked like she was nervous. He didn't have the chance to ask because she pointed to her left and then he saw what was giving her a nervous look. It made his stomach twist painfully and anger boil hot in his veins.

"Vince!" Zach yelled, loud enough for the sound to bounce through the hallways so there was no one that couldn't hear him.

Vince turned, his smile slowly fading as he looked at Zach's livid face.

Vince wasn't alone, next to him stood Cammie, looking uncomfortable and frightened.

Zach noticed all the people staring. _I will not lose my temper_, he chanted to himself. He couldn't, not in front of these people. Zach waited until the majority of people turned their heads away.

"What the hell is this?" Zach asked at normal volume. Vince was grinning at him and Cammie wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I was just having a chat with Cammie here," Vince, said obviously trying not to grin, but looked like he was having a hard time.

Zach looked at Cammie again. Her eyes were ringed with red, her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She had seen better days. The look on her face told her she would rather be anywhere but with the two of them.

"Hey," he said softly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Suddenly her eyes snapped up to meet his. They were full of resentment and hate, something Zach hadn't been anticipating.

"No," she said, her voice, low, and very un-Cammie sounded like. She pushed of the wall and stalked off before he had time to call her back.

Zach looked at Vince. "What did you say to her?" he asked, with his eyes narrowed.

Vince rolled his eyes. "Nothing. I had barely even said three words before you came in and burst your top."

"I can't believe you're such an ass."

"Me?" Vince asked. "You're the one that just got a mental slap in the face."

"What is wrong with you?" Zach asked. "I'm still taking the damn fall for you and you can't even stop being an ass for a minute."

Suddenly Vince's face changed. "Zach—"

"Just remember," Zach said. "I practically have your life in my hands. Think about that when your being and asshole to me. I might suddenly want to stop being the good guy."

Vince looked like he wanted to say something but he held his tongue, keeping his mouth shut.

Zach saw the back of Cammie's head, about to turn the corner at the end of the hall. "Now, I've got to go. Goodbye."

He was off, jogging after the girl.

When he finally got close to her she suddenly turned around, shooting daggers at him.

"Leave me alone!"

"What did I do?"

"Zach, just leave me alone."

"Tell me what I did," he insisted, trying to rack his brain for anything he could have done to upset her.

"You tried to fucking kill my brother Zach," she hissed. "What the fuck do you think?"

Zach face paled. He had almost forgotten Cammie was Grant's sister and what that meant. She had become more of a friend or acquaintance then someone he should feel guilty for.

"I never tried to kill him!"

"We'll you fucking did!" she snapped, and tears began running down her cheeks before she had a chance to stop them.

Her words made all his muscles lock into place and he swore his heart stopped beating. His chest was tight. "What?" he managed to get out, his voice low and quiet, barely audible.

She just shook her head and hastily wiped her eyes. Her expression looked so destroy and the guilt had been carrying around him suddenly swelled and it felt like it was encaging him. "Cammie—"

He moved to comfort her but she gave him a hard shove back, with more force behind it then he would have thought she had for her size.

"No," Zach whispered, watching Cammie run away, obviously not being able to handle talking. He watched her as she pushed her way into the girl's bathroom. He went after her even though it was clear she didn't want him to. He knew he couldn't go into the girl's bathroom but after the hallway had cleared a bit he sank down to the wall next to it. His head fell into his hands as he felt thousands of thoughts and emotions consume him.

He didn't know how long he sat there, only that it had been long enough for him to still hear crying in the bathroom and for his butt to go numb. Eventually, the crying stopped, but Zach hardly took notice, much too wrapped up in his own disconcerting thoughts to care. What she said couldn't be true.

He couldn't be. . . _dead_.

The word made him feel like he needed to throw up or gag, even when he was only thinking it. He knew the words wouldn't come of his tongue, and he knew if he even tried to talk at the moment he would be speechless. Zach had never experienced a death this close to him. But it was like someone had sucker punched him in the stomach and in the chest. He suddenly felt like the walls were closing in.

He'd never felt anything like it, the fear that your world was about to end, even though it was someone else's that came to bid the final ado. He'd felt some strong new feelings the past few weeks, bordering on anger and frustration, but this was something on a completely different.

He felt like he had been destroyed, crushed under a pile of heavy rocks, barely able to move. It was a dreadful feeling, and there weren't even words to describe way his mind was racing.

"Zach?" a tear-streaked voice asked, pulling him out of his own misery. When he recognized it was her he sprang to his feet, wiping at his own eyes, mildly embarrassed if she had noticed him crying. But he wasn't too concerned with that, he was worried about her, it was like a compassion he'd only ever felt for his family.

"Cammie," Zach said, a little breathlessly. He didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? I'm sorry?

"Zach," she said the defeated tone of her voice was overpowering her words. "What are you doing here?"

"I—" he still could find any words, and felt like a blubbering idiot.

"Never mind," she said and took a large step away from him. "Listen, just leave me alone. I don't want to be friends or whatever you're thinking. Whatever your evil little plans are I don't want to be part of them."

"No," he said, shocked she thought that. "It's not like that."

He could tell she was barely holding it together. "I don't care. Just leave me alone," she said again and Zach could hear the force behind the words. She didn't want anything to do with him. She walked away.

This time, he didn't follow her.

* * *

_AN: INTENSE SHITTTT!_

_So first we have Bex making her first appearance, and she will become more tied in with my characters as the story develops. And we have a cute Sawyer/Zach moment, I hope you guys liked. _

_And then we have the last part, where Cammie tells Zach Grant is dead. And since that is probably the part you guys want to know the most about, I'm not going to say anymore. ;) _

_SHOUTOUTS:  
_

_**CoolChic6564: **We still don't know. But I won't tell you the answer just yet.  
_

_**The One You Never Suspected: **Adelaide cheating with Vince? Hmm... I don't know... Why did Cammie cancel? We kind know in this chapter...  
_

_**F0reverRand0m:** you will just have to wait ;) But you got the right part about why Cammie cancelled. Virtual cookies for you!_

_**WrittenCamera396: **She's not that bad... you have to keep in mind Zach is kind of an ass. And thanks for the suggestion but I'm not sure If i Can do that... haha thanks for reviewing_

_Everyone else: Why does everyone think Adelaide cheated on Zach with Vince? Maybe because thats what I implied? Hmm... I guess you'll just have to read and find out. _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Taking the Fall _**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Can't Escape 

* * *

_Thinking you could never die_, _Like you're bullet proof_  
_So I guess you had to leave_, _You were born with wings_  
_But you were never happy_  
_Till the angels sing, I just can't escape  
It's like you're here with me now  
But the words you say  
They always seem to fade out_

- Hollywood Undead

_(Coming Back Down)_

* * *

If Grant Morgan could talk he would say that the light at the end of the tunnel was a strange thing to see. It had seemed like it kept getting further and further away, the more he tried to get closer. He started chasing it, only to find he was never getting any nearer. Then he stopped, trying to comprehend what was happening. It was like chasing a rainbow; you could never find the end of it, even if there was a pot of gold at the end— it was simply impossible. He knew he would not reach it— the heavenly light was out of his grasp.

But it looked so warm, so appealing— he wanted to see what life was like in that light. He wanted to _know._ He had no thoughts, only feelings, maybe intuition, but his brain wasn't functioning properly, and that was all he had. His senses.

Something told him to turn around. He would never be able to tell you what it was, maybe because he didn't know, or maybe because when he woke up he wouldn't remember anything of what was happening now.

The other end of the tunnel, where he came from, was dark, and Grant couldn't see anything. But he didn't turn away from the empty blackness; he stood and watched, not even knowing why he was doing such a thing.

Suddenly the darkness didn't seem so dark anymore. There was the dimmest circle of light at the other this end of the tunnel. It wasn't as bright or welcoming as the other light, but it was visible, enough for him to tell it apart from the cold shadows of the darkness.

Without even realizing it he started towards it, his feet were dragging him across the feeling-less ground he was walking on. He couldn't hear, he couldn't taste, he couldn't smell, but he could see, and at the moment he didn't feel much. But as he walked towards the dim light, which seemed so much closer than the bright one, his body slowly grew warmer. This light didn't runaway; if anything it came closer, trying to get him out of the darkness sooner. His body began to feel burst of happiness, and he took step after step into the ever-growing light.

Then it was bright— brighter than the white light at the other end of the tunnel had been. Hotter. Like walking on the sun would be like. Grant was confused; he didn't know what was happening. But it just got brighter and brighter until it was white. He saw faces above him, but only for the slightest of seconds, and the light was gone.

He was in the darkness again.

* * *

Zach was having a restless night. He didn't know what time it was or how long he had been in a half-asleep state. All he knew is if he forced himself not to open his eyes eventually sleep would come. But he'd been trying that for hours now and it obviously wasn't working. He had even tried counting sheep, but there was always one he missed. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking, as much as he wanted to. His mind was running in circles, being chased by shadows of guilt and anger and disappointment. He was frustrated he couldn't shut his mind off— he'd never had a problem with it before. He wanted to scream for not being able to control his own mind. But it was out of his control, and that was just another contributing factor to his developing insomnia.

"Goddammit," he snapped to himself as he finally opened his eyes, unable to try and sleep any longer. He flipped his light on and glanced at the clock on his iPhone. It was nearly four in the morning.

He let out a strangled noise, trying to convey his frustrations without throwing his phone on the ground.

He pulled on shorts and a t shirt, before moving soundlessly through the house and out the door without making a noise.

He drove back there.

Back where all his troubles began.

This was the second time, but the first he'd been there at night. He had been wrong about it being more eerie during the day.

_This _was the definition of eerie. He could hear the drunken laughter and slurs of his classmates at the party. When he looked up the factory ledge the shadows almost looked like they could be people. Grant and Vince.

As Zach thought Grant's name his stomach churned. He thought he was going to be sick. And then he was, vomiting all of the grass and bushes, collapsing to his knees afterwards.

He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and stared at his upturned insides, disgusted.

"Might as well get used to it," he mumbled, looking back up to the ledge. His body felt cold, too cold for the mild October weather. The wind blew through the trees and he shivered as the leave rustled. "Gonna have to live with this for a while."

* * *

The next morning when Zach got downstairs he saw someone he wasn't expecting to see.

"Bex?" He asked, squinting a bit. "What are you doing here?"

Bex looked up from her phone, and her eyes went wide as she appraised him.

"Bloody hell," she said. "You look like shit. What happened? A truck run you over?"

Zach rolled his eyes but analyzed the comment. He must have really looked awful for Bex to say something and sound even the least bit concerned about it. He waved her words away.

"I had a bad night's sleep." That was such an understatement, seeing as he hadn't slept at all. "So what are you doing here again?"

"Waiting for Matt."

"In my house."

"Yes, he lives here too. I can't help that."

Zach took a seat at the counter and ran his hands through his crazy hair. "Are you going to school together?"

She nodded. "We needed to finish a project. I've been here since six."

That must have been the mumbling and other senseless noise he'd heard that morning.

"Did you hear about Grant Morgan?" Bex suddenly asked, Zach could hear vague tone of accusation in her voice.

Zach nodded solemnly and glad he hadn't eaten anything. "Yeah, it's awful."

She looked at him, a bit surprised. "Awful?' she asked disbelievingly. "It's a miracle!"

That made Zach's head snap up. What was she doing? Saying things like that? Did she want a one way trip to hell?

"What? He died, that's not a fucking miracle."

Something clicked in Bex's expression.

She shook her head and laughed a bit. "Zach he didn't die. Well he did, but only for a few minutes, they revived him after that. He's definitely alive."

The words hit Zach like a ton of bricks.

"_What_?"

"Someone told you he was actually dead? That's awful."

"Cammie did, she never mentioned anything about him coming back to life or whatever."

Bex's face suddenly changed. "What the hell are you doing talking to Cammie Morgan?"

Zach was surprised by her defensiveness.

"We're kind of friends, or something weird like that, I don't know."

"You had better not be messing with her Zach," Bex told him hotly.

"I'm not. Why do you even care?"

"She's my best friend!"

Wait. What?

"Best friend?" Zach asked. "What? She never said anything about you."

"Well she never said anything about you either!"

Neither of them said anything just staring at the other with blank expressions.

"What are you guys doing?" Matthew asked as he walked into the kitchen, throwing his brother and Bex a weird look.

He went over to the fridge and pulled out the milk, drinking it straight out of the carton. Bex made a slightly disgusted noise but didn't say anything.

"Holy shit," Matthew said, looking at Zach. "You look like hell."

Zach rolled his eyes.

"Seriously bro," Matthew said. "What's up?" He sat down on the opposite side of the counter.

"I couldn't sleep," Zach answered offhandedly. He turned back to Bex. "You were serious about Grant not being dead right?"

Bex almost looked like she wanted to roll her eyes. "Yes, Zach I'm sure. Though why Cammie told you otherwise is beyond me."

"What are _you_ doing talking to Cammie?" Matthew cut in. Bex mumbled a noise of agreement.

"Why is that so weird?" Zach snapped.

"Well you're you and she's. . . Cammie."

"That didn't even make sense, dipwad."

"She's in my grade."

"So, I talk to tons of sophomores."

"Yeah, the ones who are on your radar."

"So Cammie's on my radar. What's the big deal?"

"No, I meant your _radar_. And if she's on that one then I might have to kick your ass."

"What the hell do you mean by _radar_?"

"He means," Bex interrupted. "The sophomores and freshman you talk to— you sleep with."

"That's ridiculous."

Bex laughed and shook her head. "You're such an idiot."

"I don't sleep with everyone I see you know."

Matthew looked away.

"I don't," Zach snapped. "I know you all think I do, but I have higher standards than that. Believe it or not."

"Not," Matthew muttered. Then said, "Whatever."

"For example, Bex."

Bex suddenly looked like she wanted to strangle Zach. "Zach," Matthew warned.

"It's fine Matt, we're all adults here." Zach said in a patronizing tone. "Anyway. I wanted to sleep with Bex because she was gorgeous and she wasn't a whore."

"Thanks Zach," Bex said dryly.

"It's true— if you had been a fugly slut I would have had no desire to sleep with you."

Bex rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop being so annoyed by me. I tried to get in your pants; can we get over that now? If you're going to be doing my brother we need to be civil."

Neither of the other two said anything.

Zach winked at Bex. "Unless you want me to try and get in your pants, as I failed last time. Even though I was so very close," he said dauntingly. He saw Matthew clench his fist and shoot a hard glare at his older brother.

"I know you might think you're charming Zach but since you look like literal road kill right now or maybe because you're just a slimy sleaze bag, it's not really having any effect."

Zach rolled her eyes, about as upset about her words as she was as his. He could have cared less.

"Aren't you two going to be late?"

Bex glanced down at her uniform and then to her watch. "No, but we should probably go."

Matthew nodded and stood up. "You going to get dressed Zach?"

Zach shook his head and let out a fake cough. "I'm sick."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "We need to get to school."

"Mom or dad."

"They took Sawyer in early."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll drive you."

* * *

"Just go get her," he said to Bex as Matthew closed the back door. "Please. Bex."

"No Zach. If she doesn't want to talk to you I'm not going to make her."

"How do you know she doesn't want to talk to me?"

Matthew banged on Zach's driver side window. Zach waved him off and locked the doors.

"Zach, let me out."

"Will you go get Cammie?"

"No!"

They were sitting in the Riverside parking lot and Zach had spotted Cammie almost immediately. She was sitting on a bench outside of the school, her head bent down, reading a book.

"Please, Bex. I need to talk to her. I need to apologize and—"

"_You _want to apologize?"

"Yes Bex. Believe it or not I have feelings, and a heart."

"I don't believe it," she said, pulling up the lock and opening the door. "Goodbye Zach. Thanks for the ride."

Zach sat back in his seat and ignored the glare Matthew was giving him from the sidewalk of the school where he waited for Bex.

He sighed and turned the keys in the ignition, about the put the car in drive when his door opened and someone slipped into the passenger seat.

"Macey?" Zach asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

She buckled her seatbelt. "Just drive."

He gave her a weird look.

"What are you waiting for?" She snapped.

Zach shrugged and put the car into drive, pulling out of Riverside's parking lot.

"So," Zach started. "You're cutting?"

"You mean like you are?" She responded, hearing the judgment in his voice. "Yes, I am."

"Whatever," Zach said. "It's not like I care."

"So what were you doing driving Bex to school?"

"Relax Mace," he said to the skepticism in her tone. "I didn't sleep with her."

"That's not what I asked."

"You might have well as."

"Well if you didn't sleep with her what were you doing?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "She's like dating Matthew or something. They were working on a project this morning."

Macey snorted. "Must have been some project."

Zach wrinkled up his nose. "Ew, that's my brother."

"What were you guys talking about? I'm surprised she was actually talking to you, I was sure she hated your guts."

"Naw, we're best friends."

"Really?" Macey asked sarcastically.

"She doesn't hate me," Zach says seriously. "She just doesn't like me."

"For good reason."

"Ok, so I used to be an asshole."

"Used to be?"

"And I still am. What's the big deal?"

"People don't like assholes," Macey pointed out. "Especially girls."

"You are so wrong," Zach replied. "Girls love assholes."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because they think they can turn us into good guys. I mean think about all the girls I've slept with."

"I'd rather not."

"Then let's take you for an example?"

"Me? I never slept with you," she said disgustedly.

Zach laughed. "Not me, Vince."

"_Vince_?" she asked. "Now I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," he said, taking a turn. "You're in love with Vince."

"What. The. Fuck."

He shrugged. "It's true, isn't it?"

"No!"

"Nah, I think it's true."

"I'm not in love with Vince," she said. "Where would you get that idea?"

"It's pretty obvious Mace."

"It can't be because it's not _true_."

"Wow, you don't even know you're in love with him."

"I think I would know if I was in love with someone. And I am most certainly not in love with _Vince_."

Zach shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Ugh," she groaned as she sat back in her seat. "Vince is a conceited asshole, why on Earth would I be in love with him?"

"_Because _he's an asshole. I told you: girls love assholes."

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is."

"Then why am I not in love with you?"

"Because we're too different. I'm heaven. And you're hell."

"You have some fucked up logic."

He shrugged again. "But it is logical."

"No it isn't!"

He sighed. "You'll figure it out one day, and then you'll thank me."

"Will you take me back to school now?"

"You're the one who jumped in my car and ordered me to drive."

"To ask you what you were doing with Bex."

"We didn't need to leave campus for that."

"Well I didn't think you wanted anyone to see you like this," she gestured towards him.

"Like what?"

"Come on Zach," Macey said. "Someone must have told you. You look like shit."

"That's because Cammie told me Grant was dead," he said flatly. Macey's eyes suddenly went wide as saucers.

"You're kidding. Why didn't you say anything?"

Zach shook his head. "He didn't die—well actually he did but he came back to life after three minutes."

"Oh wow," she breathed. "Is he okay?"

Zach shrugged. "I haven't heard otherwise. Cammie is avoiding me."

"Why's that?"

"Take your pick."

Macey laughed. "You're an asshole."

"Not that, girls like assholes."

"I'm not sure if you've notice Zach, but I don't think Cammie is like most girls."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She gets under your skin. I can tell."

"You're right about that," he muttered.

"Anyways. She thinks you're a playboy."

Zach shrugged.

"Or maybe it's because she thinks I'm the guy who put her brother in the hospital."

"Yeah," Macey said quietly, suddenly feeling like she was walking on eggshells. "That could be it."

"Whatever," Zach said, pulling back into the school parking lot. "It's probably for the best. You're right about her getting under my skin. I don't like it. So I should probably stay away from her anyway."

"You don't. . . like, like her or anything right?" she asked as he parked.

"Why?" Zach asked, his eyes turning teasing. "You jealous McHenry?"

Macey was glad she could see the normal Zach again but she was still worried about him.

"'Course not. Just a question."

Zach laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not into her. She's hot, but I don't like her. And under circumstances I would probably want to get in her pants, but I'm not interested in her like that."

Macey shrugged.

"Oh shit," Zach said under her breath. Macey looked at him, but he was staring out the window. "Get out!"

"What? Why?"

"Adelaide's coming over here," he said, practically pushing her out the door. "Go— I don't want to talk to her."

"You're going to have to talk to her eventually."

"Just go!"

Macey glared at him at she unsteadily stepped on the ground and slammed the door.

"Bye Macey," he called out the window before speeding off, a glaring Adelaide looking after his car.

"He still won't talk to me, huh?" Adelaide muttered unhappily to Macey.

But Macey wasn't listening to her, because she was looking at something far more interesting then Adelaide insistent whining.

Cammie Morgan was sitting on a bench, by herself, reading something.

Macey saw an opportunity. And she wasn't going to miss out on it.

"Hey, Addy, why don't you go to Keith's Class?" Macey said, interrupting whatever Adelaide had been saying.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Adelaide asked, her voice laced in defense. "You know I—"

Macey looked at her, realizing what she'd just said. "No— I didn't mean like that. I meant I'd meet you in class. I've got to. . . sort something out."

"Whatever," Adelaide said, clearly upset with the mention of Mr. Keith. "I'll see you later."

Macey didn't care enough to go after her or tell her she was sorry. Instead she walked over to Cammie.

"Hi," she said, making the other girl look up. "Cammie?"

The girl nodded. "Hey, Macey. Um, what's up?"

Macey took a seat on the bench beside her. "Nothing, I just heard about your brother."

Cammie looked away from the dark haired girl. "Um, yeah."

"I just wanted to say I was sorry."

She looked up at Macey. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Nothing really," Macey said. "But I know you're going through a rough time, and I wanted to let you know if you ever need to talk about it or anything else I'm happy to be there."

"Really?" Cammie asked, with a slightly suspicious look. She had talked to Macey before and she had never been anything but pleasant but this seemed out of character.

Macey smiled very fraudulently. "Sure."

"Well thanks but no thanks."

"Oh," Macey said, sounding vaguely surprised. "Why not?"

"Because I think you're bull-shitting me."

Macey wasn't surprised by that. But a genuine grin spread over her lips.

"I like you," she said. "You don't put up with bitches like me, do you?"

Cammie laughed a little. "No."

"Good," Macey said, still smiling. "I think we may end up being friend's after all."

Cammie looked at her almost wearily.

"Well," Macey said. "I have to get to class."

Her grin was in full force, intimidating Cammie more than it should have.

"I'll be seeing you Cammie."

* * *

_AN: GRANT IS ALIVE! I TRICKED ALL OF YOU... _

_haha just kidding I'm sure some of you guessed he wasn't actually dead. I wouldn't do that to Grant. _

_Anyway Bex and Matthew... weird... I know. _

_Macey and Vince... weirder.  
And Adelaide! Yeah she's weird too. _

_Anyway I hope you guys lied it and please reveiw/ :D _

_**SHOUTOUTS**  
_

_**Glass and Paper: **Nope. He's alive. _

**_ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er: _**_Let me start by saying I love your user name :) And Vince is aggravating. Sorry, it's not going to stop any time soon :P _

_**The One You Never Suspected: **H'es not dead! Hehe, but he's still in a coma.  
_

_**Kiss me Slow: **That's because ti wasn't possible. I couldn't bare to kill him. And I will give you an answer since you guessed. Vince isn't the one Adelaide is cheating with. And this chapter gave a little hint to what it was. Can you find it? _

_**tasha-mcgregor: **You got it too! Good for you. I love it when readers pay attention to little details like that.  
_

_And thanks to everyone else that reviewed!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Taking The Fall _**

* * *

Chapter Nine: I Wanna Be Loved

* * *

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name_

_-Bon Jovi_

_(You Give Love A Bad Name)_

* * *

Zach didn't go back to school until Thursday. He had convinced his parents he had the flu and to call him in sick. It was believable after all; he still looked like a train wreck. Even though after he'd found out Grant wasn't actually dead he'd been sleeping alright. Not well. But not bad either. But the event had just reminded him of how much suffering he was causing. Or rather Vince was causing. He needed to sort that out. He was so sick of the disgusted and accusing looks people were giving him. He needed to have a little civil chat with Vince. Which was part of the reason he was going back to school today.  
The other part was to seek out Cammie and talk to her. He couldn't stop thinking about her torn expression and the way she'd sounded so broken.

"Vince!" Zach called as he spotted him across the hallway. Vince looked surprised to see Zach calling out to him. It was almost like deja-vu, like before the accident.

"Uh yeah?" he replied as Zach walked closer.

"We need to talk."

Vince didn't say anything.

"Meet me at the river after school. Got it?"

Vince nodded slowly. "Yeah, fine."

Zach turned away and headed for first period. He was going to be almost half an hour early but he needed time to get his thought together. He could just sit in an empty classroom and decided what he was going to say to Cammie and Vince.

When he got to the classroom it surprised him to see the door was close with a piece of paper covering the window. He noticed a sticky note on the door.

It said Mr. Keith wasn't there and he'd be back soon.

That surprised him, Mr. Keith was usually there early, doing tutorials for the kids who needed it. Zach tried the handle anyway. It didn't bother him if Mr. Keith wasn't there. He preferred an empty classroom anyway. Mr. Keith kind of freaked him out.

The door was locked.

He thought that was even more unusual. He kept trying it, hoping it would suddenly open. He stopped for a moment and could suddenly hear voices. It wasn't enough to make any words out but they were definitely human sounds.

"Mr. Keith?" Zach called through the door. "Are you in there?"

Suddenly the noises and shuffling stopped. "

"Mr. Keith," Zach said again, rapping on the door. "Can you open the door?"

"Just a second," he called back a moment later.

Zach relaxed against the wall next to the door.

It was a few minutes when Mr. Keith emerged, followed by a dark haired girl Zach hadn't been expecting to see. Her hair looked like it was thrown into place, and Zach wouldn't have suspected anything except he'd seen the rest of the signs. The locked door, quiet whispering and moans, Mr. Keith's undone fly. Zach wasn't an idiot. He almost wanted to laugh. Mr. Keith was more the forty years old. Adelaide sure was desperate.

"Zach," Mr. Keith greeted.

"Mr. Keith," Zach replied. "Adelaide."

Zach knew better than to say anything, not only was it completely immoral and inappropriate it was also awkward and embarrassing for all of them.

"Zach," Adelaide said in a breathy voice. "What are you doing here?"

Zach knew he could have asked her the same question but he shrugged. "No reason."

"Oh well do you mind if we have a little chat?" she asked. "You haven't been here the past few days."

Zach wasn't sure what both topics had to do with each other, but he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Great," she said and grabbed his arm, and pulled him off the wall. "Bye Mr. Keith," she said and gave him a grin Zach wished he hadn't seen.

Once they were alone in the next hallway Zach made a disgusted noise. "You're fucking Mr. Keith? Adelaide that it just disgusting."

"Of course I'm not!" she snapped.

"I can't believe you cheated on me with Mr. Keith. I guess you prefer an old wrinkly dick to my—"

"I'm not fucking Mr. Keith! And I never cheated on you."

Zach was amused by her lies. He didn't care enough to be hurt or angry.

"You aren't fucking Mr. Keith?" Zach asked, his voice daring her to deny it again. There was amusement in his eye and Adelaide knew he wasn't upset or angry, he was getting a kick out of it. She knew Zach wanted her to deny it again, so he could use the evidence he'd seen and heard against her and make her look like even more of an idiot.

"Fine," she snapped. "So what if I am?"

Zach shrugged, obviously having been disappointed she didn't try to lie again.

"Adelaide," he then said. "He could be your dad."

"I'm attracted to him. And at least he's nice."

"I'm nice."

"Yeah, when you want to have sex."

Zach's sly grin slipped onto his face. "At least I'm not a moral-less slut."

That upset her, he could tell by the movement of her eyebrows and the spark in her eye.

"You are such an ass."

"You're the one that fucking cheated on me. What the hell did I do wrong?"

"You made me Zach, if you had been a better boyfriend I wouldn't have—"

"Adelaide," he interrupted. "You realized that I don't really care that you cheated on me right? In fact, I never really cared about you at all. You never meant anything to me."

He could tell that his words hurt her, but it was the truth. And she needed to hear it and leave him alone.

"I can't believe I ever dated you."

"Sure you can," he said, his smirk still in full play. "You thought I'd fall in love with you. Every girl does. You're a smart girl Addy, certainly you must have known better."

She stared at him with a fiery glare that just made him laugh. She hated how right he was, but more than that she hated he knew he was right. He was such an arrogant son of a bitch.

"Next time remember Addy, think with your brain— not with your heart."

She snarled at him. "If you keep acting like this no one is going to care about you."

He shrugged.

"I know you have feelings Zach. And I know you have feelings for Cammie Morgan. I'm not blind. But you better be careful."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"You've broken a lot of hearts Zach," she said and shook her head. "And one day someone is going to break yours."

"You sound like a bad chick-flick."

"You can think that. And you can think I'm a cheating slut but—"

"Well you are so . . ." He shrugged and gave her a patronizing look.

She ignored him. "— at least one day I know I'm going to be happy."

"So I'm going to end up bitter and alone?"

She shrugged.

"You're so full of bullshit Adelaide. You're so offended by me breaking up with you, you assume that I treat every girl like I treated you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you cheated on me Adelaide, so I'm going to treat you like shit because you deserve it. I haven't treated any of my exes the way I'm treating you."

The words were raw and harsh but they almost made sense coming from Zach's mouth. They cut through Adelaide like glass.

Her eyes were narrowed into slits. "I thought you said you didn't care about me cheating."

"I don't," he said. "But I know you wish you hadn't."

"I do not. It's the best thing I've ever done."

Zach laughed in a condensing way, making her feel small. "We both know if I never found out you'd still be with me, feeling guilty every second."

Adelaide didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. You're a cheating bitch, Addy, and I just want you to know that."

She growled at him. "I hope you're happy with Cammie," she snapped. "Because sooner or later you're going to fuck up. And when you do I'll be watching, and I will be laughing." She wanted to have the last word so she turned away, stalking off down the hallway.

But as she retreated she heard him call, "tell Mr. Keith I say hi!"

She just kept walking, her hands clenched in fists as her sides.

* * *

Zach saw Vince sitting in the archway of the two trees, his back to woods. He was watching the river and Zach could hear him snapping twigs in his hands, tossing them over his shoulder. Zach walked towards him, dead leaves crackling under his feet.

"You're late you know," Vince said suddenly, obviously having heard him approaching.

Zach laughed quietly. "It makes up for all the time I've ever spent waiting for you." Vince didn't say anything, just tossing more broken sticks aside.

Zach took a seat next to him, sitting back on his hands with his knees drawn up.

"What did you want to talk about?" Vince asked.

Zach didn't say anything for a moment. But then he took an audible breath, "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"This?"

"Vince I can't take the blame for this. It's driving me crazy."

Vince was silent.

"I know I said I would but I can't. It's not fair to me. And I hate to be selfish—"

"No you don't," Vince then said. "You love being selfish."

"I don't really think you have a lot of room to talk. You're being completely selfish."

"I am not."

"Yeah? Then how the hell does what you're doing benefit anyone _but yourself_?"

"That's not fair."

"Of course it is!" Zach snapped. "Vince, I'm practically giving up everything for you!"

"That isn't true."

"Would you pull your head out of your ass for five minutes? Why can't you even admit that you're wrong?!"

"Because it makes me feel more guilty!"

There was uncomfortable silence from both of them afterwards.

"Vince," Zach said. "We've been friends since the second grade. You have never lied to me before. So why the fuck do you keep doing it now?"

Vince shook his head. "Because I'm in over my fucking head Zach, I don't even know what the fucks going on. I just want everything to go back to the way it was."

"Well you're not the only one," Zach said. "Trust me." He thought about Cammie for a minute.

"I'm suck a fuck up, I made this whole mess and I'm leaving it for you to clean up."

"How do you think I feel?"

"Not worse than I do."

"Well at least everyone in the grade doesn't hate you."

Vince sulked. "Macey hates me."

Zach shrugged. "You deserve it."

Vince gave him a dirty look.

"Alright," Vince said. "I'll own up, I won't let this be your fault anymore."

"Really?"

Slowly, Vince nodded.

Zach looked relieved, but then something conflicted with the idea. "No," Zach said. "We can't do that."

"Are you kidding?" Vince asked. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but you have to think of the big picture Vince," Zach said.

"Which is?"

"If you come to the police and tell them it was you they're going to find controversy. It's putting holes in the story, and I don't really want you to go to jail."

"So what are you saying?"

"We'll leave it how it is. Hopefully it's all good and I don't get any major charges but if I have to have a trial. . ." he stopped for a moment. "I want you to speak on my behalf."

"You mean go up and lie when I solemnly swear to tell the truth?"

"Do you like the alternative better? Vince you're like the king of lying, it shouldn't even be a problem."

"Yeah but. . ."

"But what? Do you want to go to jail? If you do I'm not going to stop you."

"No," Vince shook his head. "I— I'll do it."

Zach let his smirk slide on to his face. "Good, I'm glad we got that resolved." He stood up.

"Hey Zach?" Vince asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's going to come to that?" he asked. "A trial?"

"No," Zach said confidently, even though he was anything but. "Of course it won't."

* * *

Some people might call what Zach was doing stalking. But he wasn't really. He was just sitting outside of her house, waiting for someone—anyone, to come in or out. But there had been nothing and it was starting to bore him. Zach didn't consider it stalking, seeing as he wasn't even watching anyone in particular, he was waiting and observing, from the shelter of his car.

"_Roll up, wait a minute, let me put some Kush up in it. . ." _Zach's ringtone went off, startling him out of his reverie.

He almost dropped his phone before he grasped it firmly and looked at the screen. It was his dad. Fuck, he knew he'd forgotten something.

"Hey dad," he said, trying to sound indifferent and apologetic at the same time.

"Where the hell are you?" he snapped. "We have a meeting with Zimmerman in fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry I got caught up—"

"Got caught up? You're supposed to be grounded, you shouldn't even be out."

"I'm grounded?" Zach asked, even though he knew it was the completely wrong thing to say.

His father gave an annoyed grunt. "Of course you're grounded. You were there when the grounding happened."

"Why am I grounded?"

"Why do you think you're grounded?" His dad asked rhetorically, sarcasm weight heavy in his voice.

"Right," Zach said. "Sorry. I'll be home in ten."

"You better be faster than that."

"Yeah," Zach said, his voice sounding echo-y. "Bye." He hung up.

He almost felt like he wanted to punch something. All he wanted to do was have a real conversation with Cammie. He felt so damn guilty and unsure and he just needed to have his conscience cleared. She owed him an explanation anyway. But now he had to go with the meeting with his lawyer and the conversation would have to wait.

Zach was really sick of his father patronizing him. Every chance he got, his dad slipped in a comment about the accident. The comments were crude and cynical, things that should not be coming from a father's mouth. It was his way of telling Zach he was just a fat load of disappointment. He had already redirected his attention to Matthew, in hopes of him becoming his new golden son.

Zach gave an annoyed noise and put the car into drive, speeding home.

Once he got there he walked straight to his room, ignoring the dirty looks his father was giving him. There were clothes laid out on his bed by his mother.

Great, he had to look nice too.

Zach slipped on the button down and tucked it into his pants before attempting to put the neck tie on. It took him a few tries but he got it soon enough. Zach hated ties; they made him feel vulnerable and claustrophobic, like someone was going to strangle him.

"Zach!" his father bellowed from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Zach called back, quickly rushing down the stairs and almost tripping over his own two feet in his haste to get downstairs.

When Zach got downstairs he was surprised to see Cammie sitting in the front hall, inspecting her nails. What was she doing here?

"You have a guest," his father said in a clipped voice, the features of his face taut.

"Uh," Zach said, looking between the two. "hi."

Cammie looked up and gave him a tentative smile. "Hey."

Mr. Goode cleared his throat. "I'll give you two a minute. Make it quick Zach."

"Uh sure," Zach said as his father left the room, his mind completely frazzled. "Cammie?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk," she said, pulling her bag over her shoulder as she stood up.

"Sure," Zach said, opening the front door and ushering her out, he closed the door tightly behind them. He didn't want his family spying on them. "What's up?"

She looked at him skeptically. "You aren't mad?"

He looked at her with a confused expression. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because. . . well, you know."

"Oh," Zach said, it clicking in his head. "That. No I'm not mad."

She let out a breath. "Oh, good. I just assumed. . ."

"Cammie," he said. "What possible reason would I have to be mad about Grant being alive?"

"Right, because you don't want to go to jail," she said, suddenly sounding snarky. He hated it when she did that. It made him so confused.

"Not only that," he said. "Cammie I don't want Grant dead. It was an accident. Please quit treating me like I'm the bad guy."

"But you are," she insisted, he saw her eyes glass over. "You're the one who . . ." She trailed of, her emotions getting the best of her as she began to cry. Zach felt torn, he had always hated watching girls cry. "Those were the worse four minutes of my life," she said, trying to catch her breath. "It was like when my dad—" She choked on a sob and tried her best to stop the tears but nothing was working.

Zach didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her, leading her head to his shoulder. Sure, he hated it when girls cried, but he had plenty of girlfriends to know what to when they did. And even thought he knew what to do, it felt more natural with her, and he sincerely did not want her to be upset. She hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"He was dead for four minutes, Zach," she muttered. "Four minutes."

"He's okay," Zach said, rubbing her back and trying to sooth her. He knew all she wanted was empathy— a shoulder to cry on and tell her everything would be okay. "It's going to be okay." She nodded into his shoulder.

Zach heard the door open, but Cammie obviously hadn't as she didn't move. Zach moved his eyes to the door and saw his father standing there, not looking like a happy camper.

Zach slowly pushed Cammie away from him, holding her by her upper arms. He nodded to his father once, and then shut the door.

"Hey," Zach said to her. "Cammie I'm really sorry but I have to go. I have a meeting with my lawyer and I can't miss it."

She nodded and wiped her eyes dry. A shade of pink tinted her cheeks in embarrassment. "Yeah," she muttered. "Sorry." She began to back away.

"No, Cammie," he began towards her but she shook her head and looked like she was about to cry. She was backing away and she choked out another "sorry" before turning and running into the shadows of the trees. He didn't know how she was getting home but it occurred to him it wasn't really his problem. She didn't live too far anyway.

Zach heard the door open again.

"I know dad," Zach said, speaking before his father had the chance to reprimand him. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Macey," Adelaide's sarcastic drawl broke through Macey's thoughts and she looked over at Adelaide.

She sighed. Macey couldn't remember a time when Adelaide had ever been this annoying. Sure, the girl was always whiny, but this was getting a bit ridiculous, Macey felt like her head was about to implode.

"What?" she snapped irritated.

"We need a plan."

Macey looked at her blankly. "For what?"

"To get revenge on that Morgan bitch, duh."

Macey gave her an incredulous look. "Cammie?"

"Yeah," Adelaide said sticking her nose up in a snooty kind of way. "Her."

"Are you serious?" Macey asked, half thinking Adelaide was kidding.

"Yes. . ." Adelaide said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You realize that her brother is in the hospital right now, and you want to get revenge on her?"

Adelaide nodded. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Um, just about everything? Adelaide what did she ever do to you?"

"She stole Zach!" Adelaide snapped.

Macey fought the urge to roll her eyes. "No she didn't. I think you're jealousy is blinding you a bit."

"She told him I was cheating."

"And you know that for sure?"

"It's what my gut tells me."

"Adelaide you can't blame that on her," Macey said. "You shouldn't have cheated on Zach if you didn't want to figure it out. It doesn't matter if Cammie told him or not. Which I'm sure she didn't because she doesn't even know."

Adelaide narrowed her eyes. "That's what you think."

"You're right," Macey said. "That is what I think. I also think Zach is smart enough to put the evidence together. Adelaide just let it go."

"No," she growled.

"Adelaide you're not going to help anyone."

"Well _I'll_ feel better."

"By ruining a girl's life who did nothing to you."

"She took Zach from me!"

"No she didn't!"

"Whatever Macey," Adelaide said, her voice laced with deadly venom. "I don't need you. I can do it by myself."

"You had better not."

"What are you?" Adelaide snapped. "My mother?"

"Stop being such a whiny bitch Adelaide," Macey said, her voice sever, tired of her friend's insistent whining. "What you did was wrong and you're just upset you couldn't keep it a secret. Now you've lost Zach and you aren't getting him back."

"Yes I am," Adelaide barked.

"He doesn't even care about," Macey replied. "He never did."

"That's not true."

"Adelaide you were literally a hole for his dick. He's an asshole, get the fuck over him."

Adelaide's glare was fierce.

"You're wrong," she said. "I'll show you— you're wrong."

* * *

_AN: Sorry! I know I'm late on updating but my life has been so crazy and right now school is taking priority. I'm still working hard on this story but it is a bit delayed because of having so little time to write. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review. I have way more twists and turn to come, and I'll let you know a little secret: something else bad happens to Zach. (Of course it does) So will Cammie ever get passed him supposedly putting her in the hospital? Will Adelaide get her revenge? Will Cammie and Zach ever fall in love? _

_You'll have to wait to find out!_

_PS I'm really sorry guys but I'm not doing shoutouts for this chapter. I seriously do not have the time and I'm sure all of you guys just wanted the chapter anyways. But please review and let me know what you think. I do appreciated all those who review and read my story it means alot!_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Taking the Fall _**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Things People Say **_  
_**

* * *

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief you stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_

_-P!nk  
(Just Give Me a Reason)_

* * *

Cammie had never thought of herself as anything special. She was never the prettiest, but never the ugliest. She wasn't stick skinny, but she wasn't chubby or fat either. Her hair wasn't blonde, but it wasn't brown— it was some strange shade in between. Her eyes were the only thing that ever drew attention to her. They were a pretty, pale blue color that everyone complimented her on. But other than that she wasn't anything really: She was average. And that was that. She liked it that way because she didn't have to stand out. Because when you stood out you were a target—for all sorts of things, people expected things from you. But if you blended into the crowd then there was nothing anyone could do to you. They didn't see you.

Grant's accident had changed a lot of that. It was giving her attention she did not want. Like from Macey, and Vince, and Zach, and _especially _Adelaide.

It wasn't like Adelaide was throwing around punches or bitch slaps, she was just throwing around rude words that, Cammie hated to admit, made her a little upset. Most of what she said meant nothing, empty threats that were fueled by jealousy, but some of them were snarky comments about Grant. Comments that made her insides go cold and her heart want to stop beating.

Adelaide was cruel, even when Cammie hadn't done anything to the preppy cheerleader. Adelaide was just angry Zach had started talking to her and couldn't keep her jealousy in check. And after the two had broken up she had accused Cammie of being the instigator of the whole thing. She thought Cammie had eavesdropped on their conversations and told Zach she was cheating. Cammie claimed she didn't know anything about it, which, honestly, she didn't. But Adelaide was convinced she had planned it all out to ruin her life. Yeah, like Cammie even _cared. _She had better things to do than get wrapped up in her high school's stupid hierarchy.

She did not like the attention that Zach was bringing to her. Sure, she _may _have enjoyed Zach's attention because, come on, it was Zach Goode. But she hated the other strings attached to him.

It was like the accident had given her fame. People knew her name, her face, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Cammie, in all honesty, was mortified about the night before. She could hardly believe that she had broken down and started crying on Zach's shoulder. She felt like a pathetic piece shit. It was totally inexcusable and if his reputation preceded him— he would never let her live it down.

Zach, at school, was known as "the boy who will break your heart" and since talking to him she could believe every word. It's not like she wanted to like him. Because she knew if she did she'd end up getting hurt. Any girl who starts liking Zach get hurts, and Cammie had decided that no girl could refuse him. Because Bex hadn't. And Bex is well—_Bex. _If any girl could resist Zach it would have been her. But she hadn't, and Cammie knew despite her trying, she'd end up liking him. And she had, and she was doing her best to resist falling in love with him.

But he was so damn charming. His natural charisma and smooth way with words made it impossible not to like him. Reputation aside, Zach Goode knew how to get what he wanted. Cammie was glad Matthew wasn't the same way. Then she would have had to deal with two of them. Which she kind of was, but at least she knew she wasn't falling for Matthew. That would have been more than weird.

She already knew the odds of getting out of thing whole mess unscathed were slim. Someway, somehow, she would end up getting hurt. And all she could do was prepare herself for Zach to break her heart. She wasn't naive— she'd seen enough movies and read enough books to know what would happen. She wasn't going to try and fight it, well she would, but she knew she wouldn't win. It was just common sense for her.

"Cammie!" Zach's voice was loud and clear in her ear, and it struck her out of her thoughts so she turned to him, completely unsure of what to say. The last time she'd seen him she was sobbing mercilessly into his shoulder. It was weird it only had been a night ago.

She tried to smile, but seeing him made her feel wobbly and complete idiotic.

"Hey Zach." She was relieved her voice sounded normal. She glanced around the park and spotted Sawyer running to the swing set where Emily was. "I guess Sawyer wanted a play-date?" She asked.

They were at the school, by the kids playground even though it was almost four O'Clock. Emily liked to stay and play for an hour or two after school before they went to see Grant.

Zach grinned and nodded, and Cammie only noticed his adorable dimples. "She just _knew _Emily would be here and who am I to deny a six year old's wishes?"

Cammie adored the way he acted with Sawyer. She had only seen it a few times but it almost looked like Sawyer was one of the only people he truly cared about.

"You don't have a better way to spend you're Fridays?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm grounded."

She clocked her head to the side. "Oh," she said. "Why?"

He gave her a look that told her all she needed to know. Because of the accident. Duh. She was such an idiot.

Cammie found it so strange how both of them interacted. Sometimes their conversations were intense and deep and other times— like now— there were light and warmed her skin.

"Right," she replied. "Of course."

Suddenly Zach's eyes twinkled. "Do you think I could get a rain check for the lunch date you stood me up on?"

Cammie was taken aback by his question, not only had it come out of the blue but she had never in a million years expected him to ask her out twice.

She suddenly thought of Grant, and how she had felt when he'd had the stroke. How she had acted the night before. How Zach was the reason she'd felt like that at all. Her feelings for him were so mixed up, she couldn't separate right from wrong.

"I don't know. . ." The uncertainty in her voice wiped the smiled off Zach's face. Was she turning him down?

"You don't want to," he said the words falling from his mouth sounding more disappointed than he'd ever let anyone hear. "I get it."

Cammie shook her head. "It doesn't really make sense to do that does it, Zach?" Her voice was supposed to be like a pillow; comforting. But to Zach it sounded patronizing and sarcastic.

"No," Zach said. "I supposed it doesn't." He sounded defensive and Cammie was confused by his reaction yet again.

"Zach…" She started.

He shook his head. "Forget it."

"No," she said and without realizing it, she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Zach. I need you to understand something."

He glanced down at her hand on his arm, not realizing how natural it felt.

"Grant's in the hospital. My brother. And I know that you had at least some part in that, and it makes me so confused but—"

"Why does it make you so confused?" Zach asked, interrupting her.

She seemed off put by his question. "What?"

"Why does it confuse you?" he repeated. "If you think that. Why do you even talk to me at all?"

"You think I can help it?" she snapped.

He shrugged. "You should be able to, since you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you Zach," she replied, her voice sounding wary.

"You should," he muttered.

"I know I should," she said looking at him with fierce eyes, her tone taking another direction yet again. "But that doesn't mean I do."

Zach shrugged and looked away from her.

Cammie sighed and pulled her hand off his arm. "Zach," she said quietly.

"What?" he replied, his voice just as quiet.

"I don't think we can be friends."

For once Zach agreed with her. She was getting underneath his skin and making him all kinds of confused.

"I don't think we ever were."

She nodded in agreement. Cammie could define their relationship if she wanted to. They weren't friends, they weren't in a relationship, and she didn't know what they were.

They didn't say anything for a while after that, just standing solidly next to each other, watching their little sister play.

Zach was paying more attention to Cammie than he was to Sawyer though. It was easy to appraise her, as she never moved her eyes away from right in front of her. He searched the angles of her face, and couldn't keep himself from looking at her eyes that were so open but held so many secrets.

He decided everything about her was a contradiction. She seemed sweet and shy but after he'd talked to her he knew she was anything but. She could be so angry with him and then say that it was all okay. For the first time in his life he couldn't understand someone. He usually had no trouble figuring out girls and the way they were trying to play him. Cammie was almost as complex and complicated as he was. Because apart from her he was the only other person he couldn't figure out. It almost made him laugh. He didn't even know who he was.

". . .realized how connected our families were before. . ." Cammie was saying, and suddenly her pretty eyes were looking straight at him.

"Excuse me?" Zach asked, suddenly feeling flustered. Which did not happen a lot for him.

She gave him a small smile. "Sawyer and Emily are best friends," she explained. "You were friends with Grant. And I'm sort of friends with your brother."

"Matthew?"

Cammie nodded.

Zach suddenly remembered Matthew saying something about Cammie being his friend, but he hadn't really processed it.

"Only sort of?"

She nodded. "Because of Bex," she explained.

"Right."

Suddenly she was laughing and Zach wasn't sure how he felt about the way the sound sang in his ears.

"What's funny?"

"Just Bex," Cammie replied.

Zach fought back a smile. "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just think it's funny that once you had Bex wrapped around your finger."

"Why's that funny again?"

"Because you're you and Bex is Bex."

"Because that explains everything," he said sarcastically but he wore and easy grin that made her heart race.

"It does," Cammie insisted.

Zach shrugged. "Bex was hot, I would never miss an opportunity like that."

"The way you talk about women is repulsive, you know that right?"

"You don't seem so repulsed," Zach observed.

"Don't I?"

He shook his head. "Not even the slightest."

"Well it is," she said as she rolled her eyes. "You should work on it."

"I had this conversation with Macey the other day," Zach said, almost thoughtfully. "I told her girls were attracted to assholes."

Cammie snorted. "Yeah, that's such guy logic."

Zach shrugged. "Call it what you want."

"Girls are not attracted to assholes."

Zach raised an eyebrow, "are you attracted to me?"

Cammie knew he was trying to make her sweat. There was this glint in his eyes that told her so. She stuck out her chin and made sure his eyes met hers.

"Yes."

He seemed surprised with her answer. He had expected her to stutter or blush, like every other girl would if he asked that question. His eyes darkened with her response, she was just getting more and more interesting.

"But," she said before he could open his mouth again. "Not because you're an asshole."

"Then whatever else is there?" he asked, a smirk pulling at his lips making him look sexier than any human should have the right to be.

"Maybe I'm just physically attracted to you."

"Are you?"

"Yes and no."

"And what does that mean?"

Cammie smiled widely at him and ne notices one dimple on her left cheek. He almost wanted to reach out and touch it.

"It means yes I'm physically attracted to you, but no I'm not just physically attracted to you."

She was trying to make him confused. He just knew it.

"So you don't just like me for how I look? How relieving."

She laughed. "Sometimes you're sweet."

Zach scrunched up his nose. "I am not sweet."

She reached out and pinched both his cheeks, just like his grandmother always did.

"You are just the sweetest boy ever!" she said in an elderly high-pitched voice.

He pulled away and was laughing too.

"Jesus you're weird," Zach said, catching his breath.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "If I was that weird I don't think you'd be talking to me," she pointed out.

"That's probably true."

"Besides, you just think that because you hang out with girls that don't have brains."

"That's not true."

Cammie gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"Macey has a brain."

"Yeah but. . ."

"But what? She's not a brainless slut."

"I know," Cammie said. "And that's why you don't date her."

Zach eyes narrowed a tiny bit. "Are you saying I only go after vapid moral-less girls?"

She shrugged. "There seems to be a bit of a trend there, yes."

"Then explain Bex."

"There are always exceptions."

"Adelaide wasn't stupid."

Cammie almost wanted to laugh.

Zach shrugged. "She wasn't, at least not in the way you may have thought she was."

"And in what way do I think she's stupid?"

"You think she's book stupid, which she isn't. She's in all honors classes with more or less straight A's."

"Really?" The surprise in her voice was hard to conceal.

"Yes."

"Then how is she stupid?"

"With people. And feelings. She just doesn't understand some things."

Cammie nodded thoughtfully.

"So there you go. I don't hang out or date just stupid girls."

"Fine," Cammie relented. "You win."

Zach grinned. "I always do."

Cammie could suddenly hear her phone vibrating from her purse. She picked it up and pulled out her phone, checking to see who was calling her.

"Sorry." she said to Zach. "It's my mom."

She answered the phone in front of him, exchanging quick words with her mother that told Zach she needed to leave.

She hung up the phone and game a small smile. "Sorry, we've got to go," she said and stood up.

"Emily!" she called to her sister, and gestured her over.

"Right," Zach said, standing up as well.

Cammie nodded but felt extremely awkward. Emily was racing over, Sawyer a step behind her.

"Come on," she said to the younger girl and held out her hand. "We've got to go see Grant."

Her words made Zach's throat go dry.

Zach wanted to ask how Grant was doing but he couldn't force the words to come out and lost his chance when Cammie nodded again and said goodbye.

"Bye," Zach echoed as he watched her go.

"Uh, Zachy?" Sawyer asked, drawing his attention away from the Morgan girls.

"Yeah, Soybean?"

"I think you have a crush on her."

Zach gave her a strange look. "What gives you that idea?"

Sawyer shrugged and bit her lip. "She's really pretty and you look like you like to talk and look at her."

Zach nodded.

"Don't you think she's pretty?"

"Of course I do," Zach told her. "But I don't have a crush on her." He said putting air quotes around crush.

Sawyer smiled widely, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Well I think you do."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Whatever Soybean."

Sawyer rolled her eyes in the same fashion he had. Then put her hand on her hip, looking like a diva and said, "you so have a crush on her."

* * *

Zach couldn't remember the last time he'd spent a Friday night at home by himself. Not since before the accident anyways. Before he'd been "grounded"—he used the term lightly because before when his parents had "grounded" him he still went out— he was given a slap on the wrist, but it was obvious his parents never really cared.

But since the accident his parents had decided they wanted to become responsible parents. What a load of bull that was. The terms of his grounding meant he could still go out, he just had to tell his parents where he was going and answer all of their pestering phone calls. Zach, who was used to being kept on a long leash, was unhappy with this arrangement. His dad even knew Zach had no part in the accident, and he still grounded him. Didn't his parents realize he was going through enough?

There was a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" Zach called, looking up from his book.

Matthew came in and regarded Zach.

"Are you _reading_?"

Zach looked down at the book. "Uh, yeah."

Matthew gave him a weird look. "I didn't even know you could read."

Zach closed the book and chucked it at his head. Matthew caught it before it could come into contact with his cranium.

"Nice catch," Zach muttered. "And of course I can read."

Matthew turned the book so he could he the cover.

"You're reading _Twilight_?" Matthew asked. "Are you gay?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "You know very well I'm not gay. I just have nothing better to do."

"Where did you even get this?"

"Adelaide gave it to me when we were still dating, she kept trying to make me read it."

"And now you are?"

"Like I said," Zach said. "I have nothing better to do."

"Your life is startlingly pathetic."

"It's not like yours is any better."

"At least I'm not grounded."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "I shouldn't even be grounded, I didn't do anything."

"You put a guy in a hospital."

Zach glared at him. "That wasn't me."

"Oh really?" Matthew asked. "Then who was it?"

"You seriously think it's me?"

Matthew shrugged. "You've never told me otherwise."

"I thought you knew!"

"Knew what?"

"That it was Vince!"

"Vince told Grant to go jump off a ledge." His tone was sarcastic, as if what Zach said couldn't possibly be true.

"No," Zach said. "He pushed him off of it."

The shock on Matthew's face was not what Zach had been expecting. Did his brother really think that low of him?

"Are you serious?"

Zach gave him a dirty look. "Does it look like I'm serious?"

"I don't know," Matthew replied. "It's not like you tell me anything about your life."

"Sorry I'm not an open book." He sounded cynical, and Matthew heard it in his voice and knew he was upsetting his brother.

"Whatever," Matthew let it go, he wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with Zach.

"I can't believe you don't believe me."

"I do believe you."

Zach didn't say anything in reply, and Matthew sighed. Sometimes he just didn't understand his brother. He always seemed so annoyed, were brothers supposed to act this way to each other? Matthew didn't think so.

"Whatever," Matthew replied. "I'm gonna go then."

Zach shrugged and fell back onto his pillow and picked up the book, still not replying. Matthew gave another sigh and left the room, careful to close the door quietly behind him.

* * *

_AN:  
__Cute Zammie fluff. I suggest you enjoy it, because it in't going to happen in the forseeable future. In fact this is the last chapter that they are on good terms. Hint hint. So what do you guys think is going to happen in the next chapter? Anything exciting? _

_Love you guyssssss_

**_SHOUTOUTS: _**

_**MegzTheDino:** Yeah. Mr Keith is kind of a creep._

_**Guest**: I think you will start to feel for her a little more in the next chapter. Remember how Zach treats her. _

_**The One You Never Suspected:** Yep, Macey and Zach know having sex with teacher is wrong. But as discussed in the chapter, Adelaide doesn't always know right from wrong. _

_**QueenCupcake101**: Don't give her too much crap. Zach treats her like a piece of dog shit. She has a little right to get angry. _

_**F0everDefyingGravity:** I don't think she is going to fall in a well... but you never know. It could happen. ;) _

_And that you to all my other readers and reviewers. And just by the way I do update more the more you review, it makes me think the sotry is in higher demand. I love you guys and please tell me what you think and what you expect or may want to happen!  
Love Y'all  
-Becca_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Taking The Fall**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: I'm Better Off On My Own 

* * *

_I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said_

_-Sum 41 _

_(Pieces) _

* * *

Zach wasn't sure what girl was clinging onto him at the moment. His vision was blurred and he could hardly tell what was going on. All he really knew was that he felt good. For the first time in a while he finally felt like the person he used to be. He felt like Zach Goode. Sure, he had felt like himself on the football field or walking around the halls with a cocky stride, but those didn't come remotely close to this version of himself.

Zach loved being drunk, he loved being high, it was an escape from life. No one knew Zach Goode better than the alcohol he ingested. The alcohol knew his deepest fears, biggest regrets, everything he'd never old anyone, and the great thing was it supported him. Alcohol made his body relaxed, his mind fuzzy, what could there be not to like?

This was the Zach Goode people knew him to be. The guy who liked to party. And he hadn't been himself for a while. And he couldn't quite describe the euphoria he felt right now.

He forgot about the fact that he was supposed to be grounded. He forgot the fact that he'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble when he got home. He forgot all of the bad things that were going on his life at the moment. He forgot how much he'd regret it in the morning. He was too far gone to care about any of that.

Zach had even forgotten where he was. All he knew was the lighting wasn't great and he was dancing with some hot babe, probably tripping over his own feet.

In the distance he heard someone calling him.

"ZACH!" someone was screaming. "ZACH!"

Zach didn't know who it was so he tuned it out, continuing to drink and dance. Zach suddenly realized the girl he'd been dancing with had disappeared and he was standing by himself in a field. The music had stopped abruptly and he noticed the people closest to him were scrambling away. That was when saw someone realized someone was running towards him, silhouetted by flashing red and blue lights.

"Zach come on," the person was saying, grabbing his arm. "We have to go."

Zach mumbled something incoherent, but he was still looking at the flashing lights. Then it suddenly occurred to him what the lights meant.

Zach started running, he didn't know where but he was, with whoever had been talking to him by his side.

"STOP!" a robotic voice was yelling to them, sounding louder then any normal voice could by. Zach ran faster, dodging trees and branches. But suddenly his mouth was filled with grass and dirt and his wrist was twisted painfully beneath him.

Zach raised his head and looked around, seeing nothing but tress and darkness, no flashing lights anymore. There were no robotic voices calling to him, although he heard a quieter voice near his ear. Zach felt relieved not see he the lights anymore. But he couldn't hold on to consciousness any longer. The ground felt strangely soft and comfortable. So even though his arm was in horrendous pain he closed his eyes and drifted away, letting go of it all.

* * *

When Zach woke up he knew he was in a hospital. He could smell the pristine sanitary floors and he could hear the insistent buzzing of a heart monitor in his ears. But he mainly knew he was in a hospital because of the white fluorescent brightness he opened his eyes to. Every bone in his body felt out of place, his throat was dry, and his wrist was screaming in agony. Zach couldn't recall what had happened or how he'd gotten there but when he turned to look around he was met with the unhappy face of his father sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Nice of you to wake up," his father's voice was deep and rumbling, clearly irritated. Zach groaned as he felt pain shoot through the muscle just about his right eyebrow. He looked to the left of his father and saw his mother watching him with indecisive eyes; as if she didn't know whether to be relieved or angry.

Zach tried to reply to his father but his throat was dry and he found himself coughing instead. With a look of disapproval, but also concern, his father got up and picked a cup from the side table, handing it silently to his son.

Zach took it gratefully and brought the liquid to his lips, letting it replenish his mouth and throat. When he had successfully finished it, he set the cup on the table and regarded his parents once more.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice rough and dry but more or less understandable. Suddenly, his mother looked like she wanted to cry and she let out a quick sob before darting out of the room.

Zach eyes followed her, completely puzzled by her behavior.

"What—"

"Zach," his father cut him off quickly. "Do you have any idea of the damage you caused?"

Zach looked around, as if he could find the answer in the hospital room. "I don't even know what happened."

"I supposed you don't remember?"

The words felt like accusations, each one of them making Zach want to cringe on the inside.

"No. . ." he answered vaguely, his eyes drifting to his wrist, where he saw it wrapped tightly. He held it up in front of his face, trying to wiggle his fingers but stopped when the pain became too much.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"You fell on it," his father said. "And you also fell on a rock and sliced your forehead open." Zach lifted his other hand to his head, his fingers tracing the delicate skin and stiches, feeling the jagged edges from the tip of his hairline to the side of his right eyebrow. He could feel something sticky on it an assumed it was supposed to make it heal faster.

"I don't. . ."

"You were grounded Zach."

Zach nodded. "And I went out."

"And you drank and got all sort of other drugs inside of you."

Zach squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember what had happened after he drunk his first few drinks but his memories turned completely black after a certain point.

He suddenly realized his stomach felt empty and almost rubbery. Zach placed his hand on his stomach and through the thin hospital gown and was surprised by the weird skinny feel it had.

"What. . .?"

"You had to get your stomach pumped," his father informed him, his eyes finally revealing that he was worried, and not as angry as he had led Zach to believe.

"Fuck," Zach muttered, putting his hand back to his forehead.

"You could have died Zach," his father said.

Zach couldn't speak anymore and he didn't know whether it was because he didn't know what to say or his mouth was simply too dry to let words out.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Zach let his eyes fall on his wrist. He cleared his throat and shook his head, letting his hand fall back to his side. He wouldn't be able to play football with that.

And that would not make his father happy.

"You're lucky Matthew was with you."

"Matt was with me?" Zach asked.

His father nodded. "He called the ambulance and made sure you didn't choke on your own vomit."

Zach scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Where is he now?"

"Visiting a friend or something," His father said.

Zach blood suddenly ran cold. Zach could guaranteeing that friend was Cammie or Grant. It had to have been. He remembered he was in a hospital and it sent shivers through his body.

"Dad?" Zach asked then. "Can we go home?"

* * *

As it turned out, Zach wasn't allowed to go home. His doctor insisted it was in the best interest of his health to stay another night. This made him upset because the hospital was literally the last place in the world he wanted to be. Not only did he feel uncomfortable and in pain, but he knew somewhere else in the hospital Cammie was there. He knew it was unlikely but he didn't want to somehow randomly run into her. He had decided he would just try and avoid her.

It overloaded his brain to think about her too much.

Zach didn't really want to leave the Cammie-free safe hospital room but he was starting to get suffocated from his father's disappointing looks and his mother's worried glances. Besides, he had to go to the bathroom.

Zach excused him to go to the restroom, and close the hospital room door tightly behind him. He wasn't wearing shoes and the cold tiles felt strange beneath his feet. The lighting of the hallway was constant florescence and Zach realized he didn't even know what time of day it was. He hadn't checked to see if was dark outside in ages.

As he dragged his cold feet across the floor he avoided nurses and doctors, his head aimed at the floor, looking up every once in a while to see if there was an upcoming bathroom.

When Zach looked up again something made him look to the side and what he saw made him stop in his tracks, his feet halting walking across the hospital tiles.

The figure in the bed was hardly recognizable but Zach had no doubts about who it was. He could see the back of his brother's head and also the profile of Cammie. He knew the person lying in the bed was Grant, there was no one else it could possibly be.

Zach's breathing suddenly got heavier and accelerated as he tried to calm himself. He stumbled backwards, reaching his hands behind him in an effort to find something to support him. But all he found was air as he tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor, causing everyone in the hall to turn and look at him.

He must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights, because he knew he felt like that. All he wanted to do was go to bathroom and he just had to walk past this room. When he heard the sound of a door opening he knew it would be Cammie or Matthew standing in the threshold. With his luck, that was all it could have been.

He didn't want to see either of them so he gathered himself and got to his feet, beginning to run down the hallway the way he came before he could even look up.

As he ran he could hear his brother calling his name but he didn't stop or slow down.

He just kept running.

* * *

Vince didn't like the loneliness of losing a friend brought. The air always felt cold and tense around him, as if nothing could ever be friends with him again. The world around him seemed almost dead and it had taken him the last couple of days to realize that he had lost everything. He'd lost his best friend, and he had lost Macey, and nothing could be worse than that.

He hadn't even known what had happened. It was like one day everything was normal and the next he was acting completely irrationally and intentionally pushing everyone away.

A knock on the door brought him out of his depressing thoughts and he lifted his head to see Macey standing in the doorway.

He sighed. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Macey's face didn't change and Vince knew she wasn't here on a social visit. She either wanted something or she wanted something. He had known her long enough she didn't waste her time unless she got something out of it.

"I think we need to talk."

"Now? Vince asked. "After weeks?"

He saw the muscles in her face jump and he knew she wasn't in the mood. She never was.

She rolled her tongue against her top row of teeth. "Zach is in the hospital."

He looked up at her with an expression that could only be expressed as shock.

"What?" he asked. "Why?"

She averted her eyes and looked out the window. "He overdosed."

Vince's eyes got impossibly wider. "You mean—"

"He didn't mean to," she said in a clip tone. "If that's what you were going to ask."

"Well what happened?"

"He went to a party and the next thing he knew he was in the hospital with a broken wrist."

"Nobody knows what happened?"

"Matthew was with him. He saw Zach drinking and smoking but you can't really overdose on weed. So something weird is going on. He had to get his stomach pumped."

"Holy shit," Vince said. "What he like tripping on LSD or some shit?"

Macey shook her head. "They found traces of Rohypnol."

"Ruffies? What the fuck was Zach doing with those? Trying to rape someone?"

Macey shook her head and glared at him. "_He _was drugged you idiot."

"Someone was trying to rape Zach?"

"I don't know! But I'm pretty sure ruffies aren't just for date rape Vince," she said in an annoyed tone.

"You think someone drugged him? Why the hell would they do that?"

She shook her head and let out a vaguely disgusted grunt.

"I don't think _someone _drugged him Vince," she started. "I think _you _drugged him."

"What?" he asked the surprised in his voice evident. "Me? What the hell are you on?"

"You are the only person that would have any reason to."

"You're being a dumb bitch Macey, I would never drug anyone, let alone my best friend."

"Best friend?" Macey asked. "Really? Last time I checked you two weren't friends at all."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to drug him! I'm not a sociopath!"

"Really?" Macey asked. "Because from where I'm standing it kind of looks like you are."

"I didn't drug him. What possible reason would I have for doing such a thing?"

"Zach had leverage over you. I wouldn't put it past you to do this to get rid of him."

"Okay," Vince said. "You are not thinking clearly. Macey it's _me_— I would never do anything like this. I don't understand why you're accusing me of such a thing!"

"Well I never though you would throw Zach under the bus either but you did that! What am I supposed to think?!"

"I don't know what kind of monster you think I am but I think you should know better than blaming me for _drugging_ Zach. It's completely ludacris."

"Maybe I would have believed that six weeks ago but now I don't think I will ever believe anything that comes out of your mouth." She got off the bed and stood up, glaring at him with her ice cold eyes, making his guilt grow.

"Macey," he said his voice suddenly sounding strained. "Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Don't think of me as a monster, I swear I didn't do it. I couldn't do it. Not to anyone and certainly not to Zach—not after everything he's done for me."

Macey's glare did not soften. "You deserve every piece of guilt you feel. You should be rotting in jail right now."

"Macey—"

"Don't you get it Vince?" she asked. "You did something that was _wrong_. And it wasn't like stealing a cookie from the cookie jar when no one is watching. You did something that was morally, disgustingly _wrong_ and you should have to pay for that for every day of your life."

"Do you think this easy for me?"

"Right now? Yes," she answered honestly. "I want you to put yourself in Zach's shoes. He's in the hospital with a broken wrist, he's not going to be able to play this season, he has to deal with the disappointing looks from his parents, and on top of all of that—as if he needs any more— he's taking the blame for something you did. I don't think you understand the gravity of your decisions."

"I didn't—"

"Didn't what?" she asked. "Mean for this to happen? Well it did, and you're not even the one who has to pay the price."

Vince looked defeated and almost looked as if he would fall over at the touch of a feather.

She shook her head and began to walk away, disgusted with him. "I want you to understand that what you do hurts people. You hurt Zach, and you hurt me, and at some time you're going to have to fix all of this."

Vince didn't have any more to say to her. His words had disappeared so he hung his head in shame and tried not to flinch as she slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

_An: Sorry for the late update guys. .. but I was working on my one shots and a multi chapter story. And I know I should be focusing on this but the new story is supposed to be a sequel to Fish Tale. So hopefully you guys are happy about that :) Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will be sure to update in another two weeks. _

_And I know you guys are kind of whole curious about what's going to happen with Cammie and Zach but they will not be speaking for a little while. That's all I have to say._

_**Shoutouts: **  
_

_**Kiss Me Slow: **I know, but I did that on purpose. Cammie is supposed to feel very confused about the situation. Because she really hates Zach, but at the same time she knows something isn't right. I think that in the next few chapter you'll see a bit more of a hostile side of her. And Adelaide! I totally did that to make my readers feel conflicted. And I don't want people to hate her because let's be honest: Zach is a dick to her. She deserves a little bit of understanding. _

**_xXxGGirlxXx: _**_Yeah neither of them were really in this chapter but you'll see... :) _

_**Goode-Lover**: NO! You know me to well. They may be having a fight in the future. But I will say nothing else!_

_**Cat2305**: Not sure. Enough to resolve everything :)_

**_Zach-Goode' : _**_Don't doubt me! There will be a ZAMMIE HEV. That I can guarantee._

_I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL REVIEW AGAIN :D _

_-Becca_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Taking The Fall _**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Stupid Boy

* * *

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands_  
_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_  
_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens_  
_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_  
_Stupid boy, stupid boy_

_-Keith Urban_

_(Stupid Boy) _

* * *

The moment Zach bumped into Cammie in the hallway was the very moment he had been dreading for the past week. He'd had not known how it would happen but he knew that sooner or later he would have to talk to her. He was avoiding her, as much as he hated to admit it. Zach was glad she hadn't tried to seek him out because he really did not have any idea what he was going to say to her, or even what he could say to her. And he didn't know what she was going to say to him, which, for obvious reasons, seemed so much worse. He didn't know how she was feeling about him right now, and he figured it was pointless to try and figure it out. He'd only drive himself crazy.

After the first couple days of avoiding her he came to the conclusion that she wanted to talk to him just about as much as he wanted to talk to her. That was a relief; he just needed to put her out of his head. She was not good for him or his emotions. She was so tricky and indecisive and he really needed to get her name out of his system.

But as fate would have it, they ran into each other in the hallway. He would have tried to pick up her books but he had a broken wrist and was barely managing on his own. He would have darted away at the speed of lightning if he initially knew it was her but after they locked eyes neither of them wanted to be the first to turn away. At first her eyes were light happy, but as he continued to stare into them they got darker and angrier, almost to the point that he wanted to look away.

She picked up her books in a haste, obviously struggling. Zach crouched down to help but it was useless and she continued to glare at his helplessness.

"Sorry," he said after moments of awkward silence between them.

"Are you just going to keep avoiding me?" she asked, malice lacing her voice. She stood up took a small step away from him but he could still feel her anger radiating out, heating his body with guilt.

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"I'm really not in the mood for bullshit Zach," she said and the tone of her voice enforced her words. She was not kidding around. He only hoped he wouldn't say anything to set her off.

"I. . ." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I don't know what to say."

"Why don't you start with an apology?"

"I already—"

"Not for bumping into me you ass. For everything else."

"You already know I'm sorry about it."

"Really?" she asked. "Because it doesn't seem that way to me. You seem _fine._"

"I'm not—"

"Really?" she said again. "I'm pretty sure you went out partying the other night, you have to be in a pretty good mood to get that drunk and high."

"I broke my wrist!" he defended holding his arm up as evidence.

She shook her head and he was willing disappointment in her eyes to disappear. For some reason that made a strange feeling creep into his chest. The look she was giving him made him want to curl into a ball until she stopped.

"And my brother is in a coma!" she snapped. "What do you think is worse?"

For the millionth time Zach wanted to tell her it wasn't his fault. He wanted to confess what had really happened. He didn't want her to blame him for this. He didn't want her to think it was his fault. But he couldn't; it was too late and he'd already made an agreement with Vince. Besides, she probably wouldn't believe him. She'd just add 'worthless liar' to the long list of insults to his name.

"Cammie—"

"I don't think you get it Zach."

"Get what?"

"That what you're doing and what you have done hurts me." She said, and now the disappointment was mixed with anger and a touch of sadness. She was all over the place. Not that he blamed her.

"I'm sor—"

She held up a hand. "Just stop."

"You wanted me to apologize," he protested. He didn't want her to become even angrier. He wanted her to forgive him. But he supposed that forgiveness was far away, and at the rate this was going forgiveness probably unattainable.

She shook her head and laughed in a vindictive sort of way. "Okay now I know you _really_ don't get it."

She turned away but he grabbed her arm, refusing to allow the conversation to end like that.

"You're not making any sense."

Her eyes grew wide with anger and he knew he had just said the thing his father had always told him not to say to an angry woman. He had set her off and he knew it.

"I hate you!" she suddenly shouted, causing heads to turn their way. Zach had nearly forgotten that there were people around them. "I hate what you've done to my family and I hate what you've done to me! And I hate you so much that every time I see you I feel like I want to rip your throat out!"

Zach glanced around. He reached out to her, "Cammie please just calm down."

"No!" she snapped, yanking her arm out of his reach. "Get off!"

"They deserve to know," she said, and gestured to the people around them. "You are nothing but a lying destructive piece of shit and everyone should know that! You don't deserve to have anyone care about you after the things you've done!"

Zach couldn't have imagined the effect her words had on him. He never thought that words from Cammie would cut him so deeply. He was genuinely hurt by the venom and strength behind her words. He knew she meant it, she wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it. Zach didn't think anyone had ever hurt him so much with so few words.

"Cammie please!"

"No," she said again. "You made me care about you and then you did all of this. And you and you're stupid bitch of an ex-girlfriend won't leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry—"

"No you're not!" she screamed. "Stop saying that!" He could see that she was about to cry. He did not want to make her cry— especially not in front of all these people. He didn't want to make her cry at all.

He shook his head and took a step back and threw a hand up in surrender.

Her eyes were narrowed and glassy and her stance still defensive. She took a breath to try and calm herself. And then in a small, tired voice she said, "just leave me alone."

He let her walk away.

* * *

"Jesus Christ!" Adelaide yelled as she jumped back, holding a hand to her chest and spilling her hot coffee all down her pretty blue dress. "Shit," she then muttered, putting the coffee on the closest flat surface and drying her hands in a discarded towel that had been on the floor. She dabbed at the stain on her dress lightly with the towel while glaring openly at the boy on her bed.

The boy made no effort to help her or to even apologize, he just sat there with a smug look and one arm propped behind his head and the other cast covered one resting in his lap.

"Jesus huh?" Zach asked. "I have never been told I look like him, but I have, however, been told I look like a God. . . So I guess that observation could be accurate. I am so happy you think of me so highly."

Adelaide rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are so full of it."

Zach shrugged, making no attempt to get up, or even reply to her insult.

Adelaide placed a hand on her hip, her dark silky hair falling over her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Your mom let me in."

"I asked what you were doing here. Not how you got in."

Zach smiled, amused by the annoyed look she was giving him.

"Good point," Zach said, but still did not try to answer her question. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyed way, irritated he was acting so childishly. She tapped her foot impatiently, "why are you here?"

"Right," Zach then said, sitting up from his perch on her pillows. "I need you to leave Cammie alone."

"She your girlfriend now?"

"No," Zach replied easily, the single word telling Adelaide that if she was trying to rattle him it wasn't going to work.

"Then why do you care?"

"That," he said, "is none of your concern."

"If you want me to leave her alone you'll have to give me a good reason to do so," she replied smiling in a way Zach once may have thought was sexy. "And it can't be 'because I said so'."

"How about just being a decent person?"

Adelaide's smile turned into a smirk, one Zach knew she had picked up from him. She was trying to play his game and he knew in the end she'd only end up making a fool of herself. Only Zach could win Zach Goode's game.

"I don't play nice Zach."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She glared at him.

"It means if someone, Cammie, takes something from me, you, then I'm not going to sit back and let it happen."

"Nobody took me from you! Especially since I was never yours to being with."

"You're wrong," Adelaide said snappily. "You were _mine_, and she stole you away."

"That is where you are wrong Addy," he said, standing up, and walking closer to her. He pointed to her. "_You_ were mine. And I decided I didn't want you anymore. Plus you cheated on me. And now you are just acting like a spoiled brat about it."

She ground her teeth together. "You are a good for nothing liar."

"Adelaide," he said, his voice serious, as if he were trying to get something through to her. "You are delusional. I don't love you, I never did, and you can't punish someone else because of that."

"Well I loved you!" She screamed, his words finally getting to her and making her crack.

Zach took a step back, startle by her sudden outburst.

"I loved you and you treated me like a dog! How do you think that makes me feel?! You walked all over me and I'm just supposed to take it?!"

Zach was surprised by the hurt behind her words. He knew he had hurt her but he hadn't realized how much until just now.

"You cheated on me!"

"Because you made me!"

"That is such bullshit Adelaide. I didn't make you cheat on me."

"If you had been more caring then I never would have had the need to find someone else!"

"That doesn't make it okay! If you wanted someone else why didn't you break up with me?"

She was quiet for a moment. "For the same reason I'm messing with Cammie."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're Zach Goode."

He looked at her confused. What was that supposed to mean? Girls never made sense. He knew he was Zach Goode, stating the obvious much?

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means," she said, using her hands to gesture to him and to count on her fingers. "There are three reasons why you always get everything you want. Number one: you're bigger and stronger than me and I physically _can't_ hurt you. Number two: you're popular and cool and charming and I can't help myself when I'm around you, I don't think any girl can. Number three: Every time I try and use to words to hurt you it never works because I know you never really cared about me at all! You just throw them back in my face! And—"

He could tell she was about to cry. He had to stop this. He couldn't make two girls cry in one day. He couldn't be that much of a dick.

"Addy— stop." He ordered.

But she didn't she kept ranting, for once telling him how she really felt.

"—the only way I can hurt you is by hurting Cammie. Because for some ungodly reason you care about _her _and it's the only way I know how to get to you." By now her tears were falling and she was wiping them away hastily, desperately trying to act brave.

Now all he wanted to do was leave. Zach didn't like it when girls cried. And making two of them do so in one day was a little more guilt than he could handle at the moment. Even if one of those girls was Adelaide.

Zach tried not to hear her words but he did and he realized how true they were. Because for some unexplainable reason he cared about what happened to her. He didn't want Cammie to hurt and he hated himself for being the one to cause it. Even if he wasn't really. By now it was almost like he had pushed Grant into the lake. After all the lie was consuming his life.

"I think I'm going to go," Zach said taking another few steps back from her.

"You are such a coward!"

"Adelaide," Zach said, as softly and kindly as he could. "You are not going to make me feel guilty about you choosing to cheat on me. Sorry, it's just not going to happen."

Suddenly she pulled her arm back and slammed it into his stomach as hard as she could. Zach actually bent over at the force behind it, completely taken by surprise by her actions.

"What the hell?" he said, trying to catch the breath she knocked out of him.

She wiped her eyes again and Zach was at least glad she had stopped crying. "There," she said. "Now I feel better."

"Jesus," he groaned.

"Hmm, maybe I'm stronger than I thought."

"I wasn't expecting that!"

She smiled smugly. "I know."

Zach rolled her eyes at her pettiness. But if she had to punch him to feel like she hurt him so be it. As long as she left Cammie alone.

"Will you leave Cammie alone now?"

Adelaide shrugged. "Probably not."

"Adelaide."

"Sorry Zach, but I'm kind of a bitch and punching your six pack kind of hurt my hand anyways." She said, shaking out her fingers.

"You don't know what she's been through Adelaide, please leave her alone."

"Oh you used please, wow you must really want this."

"Adelaide."

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing you say can make me change my mind."

"God you are such a selfish bitch."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones —but words will never hurt me," she sang. She was looking at him with the look he was certain he often gave others.

"What if I tell the school about your little relationship with Mr. Keith?" he asked, his smirk forming onto his face as he watched her expression. "Those words would hurt you, wouldn't they?"

Her eyebrows drew together as she glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"You know that I would."

"You're bluffing."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Adelaide we both know I don't bluff." The corners of his mouth turned up.

Her eyes were narrowed as she glared daggers at him. She wasn't going to let him win. She tired of letting him win. She was _sick _of it. She was going to hurt him the way he hurt her. She would make absolutely sure of it.

When she didn't reply he said, "All you have to do is stop bothering Cammie. That simple."

Adelaide was quiet for a moment, thinking, calculating. She wouldn't stop bothering Cammie, it was the only way she could get inside of his head. She was going to make him feel like others felt when he treated them the way he treats everyone. And then, a sinister smile formed on her lips. "You have any proof?"

"I don't need any, an accusation is enough." She thought she had him, Zach was about to prove her wrong. He wasn't going to let a dumb bitch like Adelaide make his life any worse then it already was.

"But remember Zach," she said. "It's my word against yours. Who do you think they're going to believe?" She asked. "The girl with the pristine record and three point eight GPA or the boy who is currently at the center of a murder investigation, you pick who wins."

Zach was now the one glaring at her, the smug look shifting from his face to hers.

"Not as stupid as you thought," Adelaide said. "Am I?"

"I never thought you were stupid." He answered honestly, now trying just to butter her up. Sweet talking had always been one of his main strong points.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. The point is: for once I win— and you lose. It's doesn't feel too good," she said. "Does it?"

Zach glowered at her. He ignored her taunting words. She was only trying to provoke him. She always was. "We'll see about that." She was wrong. He was Zach Goode, he always came out on top— this time would be no different.

* * *

_AN: Hey guys! There was a lot of fighting in this chapter. And it's kind of the turn around for the story. Zach's at a very low point, will he do something stupid? Will Zammie prevail? Haha hopefully :) I hope you guys liked the name of the chapter. Because Zach is being a very stupid boy. _

_So. How do you guys feel about Adelaide after this chapter?  
Starting to see her side a bit more clearly? _

_By the way I love Adelaide, because she's such a complex character. It's hard to decided if you love or hate her. But maybe in the end I'll make her a little nicer. You just have to remember Zach completely treats her like dog shit. And a girls got to do what a girl's got to do._

_PS: Has anyone ever heard of or seen the show Alias? If you haven't I really recommend checking it out. It's about spies and it is amazing ;)_

_Anyway I hope you guys liked it, and now some **shoutouts!**!_

_Gg: Someone _may_ have drugged him. It isn't clear yet ;) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Vampire's -Bite me: Thanks so much! And I plan it out for every two weeks so that I can get ahead and make sure all lose ends tie together :)_

_onedirectionlovelys: yes there (may) be Fishtale 2.0 but don't get your hopes up because I'm still playing around with the story line, but i may put a teaser in the next chapter. _

_The One You Never Suspected: To answer your question: I wasn't going to make a sequel. But I was reading over Fishtale and I realized how much I missed the characters and their personalities and I became inspired to write a little more about them :) _

_KissMeSlow; Yes! You like Adelaide! (Kind of) At least you see the depth to her :) Bitch slap... interesting. I'll keep that in mind. By the way you are an amazing author. I was reading one of your stories (Bring Me Back) and I LOVED it. And you absolutely have to finish it! I know you haven't updated since April or something but you seriously need to because it's awesome. Thanks for reading and reviewing :D _

_Cat2305: Thanks! I'm glad you like it ;)_

_And for everyone else thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. All the things you guys say brings a smile to my face :) _

_PS. Does anyone actually read the shoutouts? _


	13. Chapter 13

**_Taking the Fall_**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Is that a Knife in My Back?

* * *

_Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are, anymore  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do, when it rains it pours  
And not to mention, I drank too much  
I'm feeling hung over, and out of touch  
I need intervention, Attention to to stop temptation to scream _

_-The Veronicas _

_(When It All Falls Apart) _

* * *

Cammie was starting to become accustomed to the empty silence that seemed to act like shadow— following her everywhere she went. At one time it scared her, the way it crept over the room and made the air feel cold and stiff, but by now she had become used to the unsettling feeling. She was not sure when she had become so at ease with the hollow pit in her stomach or the constant headaches she got, but the uncomfortableness was becoming like more of a friend than the person she would be in a room with.  
It was strange to her how at one time her life had always been full of constant noise. Before the accident she couldn't remember a time when there weren't some kinds of noises around her. In the morning it would be Emily and her mother downstairs, making breakfast with cartoons playing on the TV in the background, light footsteps echoing off the hardwood floors. When she went to school there was constant chatter among her peers, and when there wasn't, there was the scratch of pencils and pens against papers and the turning of pages. After she got home there would be more white noise, coming from the TV or her mother vacuuming. And when she lay down at night to sleep Grant's snores would seep through the walls and into her room, almost lullaby like, lulling her to sleep.

But now her mother was never home, the TV was never on, and Cammie wished she never had to go to school. The house was always messy, which, at first, had been odd because her mother had always kept things obsessively organized. But her mother was always at the hospital, and Emily had lost the light in her eyes that Cammie used to convince herself would always be there. Though, Cammie would have to say that Grant's voice, his laugh, and even his snores were the sounds she missed the most. Growing up, the two had been so close because of their age and now she couldn't even talk to the person she'd never learned to live without.

More often than not, Cammie would find herself at home, completely alone. She knew she should go out or invite friends over, anything to keep her from going crazy, but she didn't, and she wouldn't. It would have felt too weird. She just felt like it was some sort of a betrayal to her brother if she was going out and having fun while Grant lay unconscious in a hospital bed. But the strangest part, to her, was that even when she was in a room with other people silence was still there. She assumed people felt weird about bringing the accident up. Cammie didn't blame them— if she were in their position she wouldn't either. Even her friends, with the exception of Bex, didn't dare say anything about it. Maybe that was why she was shying away from people in general. They didn't understand what she was going through, how she felt. They couldn't.

The shrill ring of the house phone made her jump and brought her out of her thoughts. As she reached for the phone it suddenly stopping ringing and she sighed. She guessed someone had miss-dialed.

Not bothering to check who had called, she got up from her comfy perch on the couch, throwing her blanket over the back of it. She gathered her glassed and carried them to the kitchen, loading them carefully into the dishwasher. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. Who would be coming to her house? She prayed for is not to be a Jehovah's Witness. She couldn't deal with that right now.

She begrudgingly opened the door and the person she saw standing there was the person she least expected. Standing on her doorstep was Macey McHenry, her phone to her ear as she smiled widely at Cammie.

"Hey," she said, pushing her way into the house even though Cammie hadn't invited her in. Macey pocketed her phone and spun towards Cammie.

"I tried calling you but I lost signal."

Cammie nodded and closed the door. "Bad signal."

"Anyway," Macey said. "I hate to drop by unannounced," even though she sounded anything but. "But I needed to talk to you.

"Why are you _here_?" Cammie asked blatantly, her voice obviously conveying that Macey was not welcome in her home.

"What do you think?"

"If you're here on one of Adelaide's little bitch missions please just spare me the time and get it over with."

"I'm not here for Adelaide," Macey said, waving the thought away. "She's turned into a complete bitch, not to mention she's intent on destroying Zach's life."

"Maybe I should be joining forces with here," Cammie muttered under her breath.

"I don't think so. Not when those plans involve hurting you to hurt him."

"Really? And how did she come to that logic?"

Macey shrugged. "It's simple. Zach, for whatever reason, cares about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"You are sadly mistaken," Cammie replied. "Zach doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Macey gave her an icy look. "Do you really think you know him well enough to say that?" Her words had an undertone of bitchiness, and they silenced Cammie, the way they were supposed to.

"That's what I thought," Macey said to Cammie's silence. "I have known Zach nearly my entire life, he cares about people. And I know him well enough to know that he cares about you."

"Then why does he keep hurting me?" Cammie asked, the words falling from her mouth before she had a chance to stop them.

Macey shook her head and eyed Cammie. "So you care about him too?"

Cammie glared at the other girl. "Care about the boy who ruined my life? Yep, you got me." Sarcasm dripped off her every word.

"If you didn't care about him then he couldn't hurt you," she tried to reason.

"That's not even true."

Macey shrugged. "I know attraction when I see it. And the chemistry you two have is explosive."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Was there something you wanted?"

Macey didn't speak for a moment, deliberating what she was going to say. "I don't think you should blame Zach for ruining your life."

"He put my brother in the hospital!"

A look flashed in Macey's eyes but it was gone before Cammie had time to dissect it.

"All I'm going to say is maybe you don't know the real story."

"And you do?"

Macey shrugged.

"If you want me to trust Zach or stop hating him— or whatever it is you want— you'll have to tell me what you mean by that."

"Sorry," Macey said, stepping towards the door. "It really isn't my place to say."

"Then who's is it?"

"Zach's," she answered easily. "I'm sure he'll tell you. If you let him into your life."

"I don't want him in my life!"

"You say that now."

"All he has done is caused problems! This isn't some middle school cat fight Macey," Cammie snapped. "He has hurt people. He hurt my family and he hurt me, and I haven't even known him for more than a month and a half."

"I don't—"

"He is a walking time bomb Macey," Cammie said. "And he destroys everything he touches. So excuse me for not wanting someone like that in my life."

"He is not," Macey defended him. "Not everything he does benefits him."

"Then how do you explain all the girls he sleeps with? How do you explain Adelaide?"

Macey shrugged. "I can't. That's his weak point and I understand why you think that. But I want you to remember that he isn't a robot and he has feelings too. What you do and what you say can hurt him too, believe it or not."

"I want you to put yourself in my shoes for a second. Imagine Zach put your brother or sister in the hospital. Do you really think you would be so forgiving?"

Macey averted her eyes and didn't answer. Cammie had expected her reaction but there was bit more ice in Macey's eyes then she had anticipated. Did Macey even have siblings?

"I didn't think so. Now remember that when you're trying to convince me that I should let that monster into my life."

"Zach is a good guy," she said. "He deserves at least a little effort."

"I've already given him that. And I am done giving out second chances," Cammie said. "You're asking me to trust him when he doesn't deserve it."

Macey put her hand on the door handle. "Sometimes that's what you have to do. Cammie, Zach's stubborn and I think that you would be good for him."

"So now you're playing matchmaker?"

"Call it what you want," she said. "I'm looking out for Zach's best interest because I care about him. And believe it or not I'm looking out for yours too."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Whatever Macey."

Macey shrugged again and opened the door. "And don't worry about Adelaide. I'll take care of her."

Cammie was a bit confused by that. "Aren't you friends with her?"

Macey rolled her eyes. "It depends on your definition of a friend."

"Someone you rely on and trust."

"Well then, no—" Macey said, the corners of her lips pulling up at the corners. "I wouldn't consider us friends at all."

* * *

Cammie was confused after her conversation with Macey. Unsure what to think of the girl. But she knew one thing was clear: she wasn't going listen to a word she said. Macey was deceiving and bitchy, and Cammie knew that it would do her no good to listen to the other girl.

Which meant, in short, that she was never going near Zach Goode again. He was poison that seeped into her skin and set her the wrong way. And if she wasn't careful his charm and that smile would get her into a situation she didn't want to be in.

He was responsible for what happened to Grant, and she needed to keep that in mind. She wasn't going to let him and his posy of spoiled over-privileged friends distract her. She knew there was no way she could overlook the fact that Zach had put her brother in the hospital, regardless of how she felt for him. And she would admit that she may have had minuscule feelings towards the dark haired boy, but it was just a crush and it was nothing in the big picture. Macey could say all she wanted about her and Zach having chemistry but Cammie knew better. She knew she could do better than a lying womanizer.

Cammie knew what she needed to do in order to get Zach to leave her and her family alone. She knew her decision would hurt a lot of people but it was for the good of her family. And she had always been taught that family came first— no matter what. Even if that 'what' was Zach. Even he wasn't important enough for Cammie to consider her feelings.

People underestimated her; they thought she was just a quite un-opinionated loser who didn't know how to fight back. But, obviously they didn't know better. Cammie had more fire in her breath than maybe even Macey McHenry. When something was important to her she didn't let anything stand in the way of it.

Maybe her fellow classmates and peers had not realized it yet just because she hadn't been there long. But after this was all over they would know: Cammie Morgan was not someone you wanted to mess with.

* * *

"Dammit!" Zach said as he spilled the milk all over the kitchen counter and the floor, dropping the whole carton in his frustration. His cast was restricting him from pouring a glass of milk. What could be more annoying than that?

"What happened?" his mother asked as she walked into the room upon hearing Zach's frustrated groans. She stood in the doorway, viewing the milk on the floor and the annoyed look on her son's face.

"I can't pour the freaking milk," he snapped, going off and angrily grabbing some paper towels, practically ripping them off the roll.

"Don't swear," she chided, walking over to him with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

"Mom," he said, mopping up the milk with his left hand. "Freaking isn't a swear word."

"In this house it is," she replied.

Zach rolled his eyes. His mother was so overbearing. She had to have everything in order. She was obsessed with the idea of the perfect all-American family. Apparently no one had ever bothered to tell her that was more than likely unachievable. Especially with Zach Goode as a son. And, more annoyingly, she though freaking and crap were swear words. She was forever going around the house and reprimanding him and his brother for saying such things. If she heard the words he said when he wasn't at home she would probably force a bar of soap down his throat.

She grabbed some paper towels to help him clean up the mess. "Are you alright?" She then asked, their petty argument forgotten.

Zach shrugged. "I can't do anything with this," he said, holding up his right hand, covered in a cast. He was right handed; he was practically useless with his left hand. Apparently he couldn't even pour himself a glass of milk.

"You won't have if for too long," she replied., obviously trying to comfort him.

"Mom, I can't even write. Not to mention I'm being benched for half the season. I am a quarter back and I can't even _hold _a ball anymore. Let alone throw one. My life sucks."

"Zach don't say that."

"It does. I really don't think anything could get worse. Unless I fell down the stairs and broke both my legs too."

"You should be grateful for what you have. You're so young; all you want is more and more."

Zach hated the way his mother talked to him. She treated him like such a child. She had Sawyer to treat like a child. He was seventeen years-old for God's sake, he needed some breathing space. And she was always saying that she knew what it felt like to be a teenager. Wouldn't that mean she knew what it felt like to be patronized by your parents? Zach was never going to patronize his kids, at least not to the extreme his mother did, it was what made teenagers _teenagers_.

"Right mom," he said agreeing with her just because he didn't feel like picking a fight. He was fighting with everyone else. He didn't need to add his mother to that already growing list.

"I don't understand why you do things that get you in trouble Zach." She said her voice laced with complete and utter disappointment. That was encouraging, knowing his mother thought of him as a failure.

Zach didn't answer, putting the carton back in the refrigerator.

"I mean, all this stuff with that nice boy and then the drugs and the drinking I just—"

"We talked about this mom," he interrupted; annoyed she was getting her facts wrong. "The drugs were not my fault."

His mother shrugged in a way that told him that she didn't believe him.

"They weren't," he said. "I would remember. I don't do drugs mom, and I certainly would not have got and ruffied myself."

"I know," she said, but was still sounding skeptical.

"Thanks for trusting me mom. Big boost to my confidence."

"How am I supposed to trust you after all that's happened?"

"Because I'm your son!"

Before his mother could reply his father and Matthew walked into the room, his father having an impassive, leaning on annoyed, look on his face.

"Hey Zach," his brother greeted, immediately walking over to the fridge and opening it.

"Matt," Zach said. "Dad."

His father didn't reply, just staring blankly at Zach as he sat down across the table.

"I have bad news," he said suddenly.

Zach felt his stomach sink a few inches. Bad news was not something Zach was looking forward to hearing.

"What is it?" His mother asked, sitting down next to her husband.

"Zimmerman says the Morgan family is filing a law suit. They're charging you with attempted murder."

Apparently things in his life could get worse. They just did.

Zach couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Even more so, he couldn't comprehend the nonchalance that he was hearing in his father's voice. It sounded as if he didn't even care.

"Oh my god," his mother said, the words falling through her lips in breaths, she was obviously taken by surprise and upset. Zach noticed Matthew's reaction out of the corner of his eyes, he was watching Zach with a shock expression, and for once he didn't seem pleased that his older brother was getting in trouble.

This was serious trouble, and even Matthew knew that.

Zach suddenly realized his family members were staring at him, gauging his reaction. As Zach continued to think he realized that his face hadn't changed and he was wearing a mask, his family wanted to know his reaction. His heart had dropped into his stomach and he was starting to sweat but his family couldn't even begin to understand the feeling that was running like ice through his veins.

He cleared his throat. "I thought they couldn't do that until Grant woke up."

His father shrugged. "It's almost a precaution, in case he doesn't wake up."

"So they're just hurrying up the process because they think he's not going to make it?"

_He has to wake up, _Zach thought to himself. His life depended on it. Literally.

"That's one way of putting. But one of their family members is pushing for it. She feels you've done wrong by her family and your actions desire consequences." The way his father said it sounded almost like he wanted Zach to be punished well. He couldn't have wanted to send his own son to jail. Could he of?

"And who is this?" Matthew asked the question before Zach had a chance to.

"Grant's sister," he replied. "I can't remember her name. She's about your age."

As cold as Zach body was, it had just gotten colder with the thought of Cammie doing this to him. He knew she wasn't exactly thrilled with him but he never thought she would do this to him. He always thought that some part of her knew the truth, even though he'd never told her it.  
Zach looked at Matthew and had seen his face go paler. Obviously it hadn't been something he was expecting either. And Cammie was apparently one of his friends.

"No," Matthew said under his breath.

Zach took a long deep breath, trying to clear his head and cleanse his mind. He couldn't let his mind spiral down into all of the negative and the bad things that would result. He needed to think proactively, he couldn't let this happen. He _wouldn't _let this happen.

"Excuse me," Zach said, pushing away from the table and standing up, the chair screeching across the floor. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

Nobody bothered to stop him.

* * *

Matthew had always thought that his sister was very observant. She was constantly regarding everything with her big green eyes and Matthew had always thought she was smarter for her age than most kids were. Her curly blonde hair and cute smile made people think she was cute and innocent, and that she thought about rainbows and unicorn all the time. And while she was cute and innocent, Matthew she had seen more than her fair share of bad things.

He remembered about a year or so again when his parents were always fighting over something stupid, like his father accidently putting the pepper in the salt shaker. Matthew remembered hearing them from upstairs. He remembered Zach never being home, out partying or whatever he was doing. He also remembered creeping down the stairs and seeing his sister's blonde curls as she stood in the doorway, unmoving. It had always confused him why she stood there and literally watched them fight. Matthew could not barely listen to them fight, let alone watch it. But Sawyer could, and she did, watching her parents with unreadable eyes.

Every time it happened, Matthew would sit on the steps and wait for her to move or for his parent's to see her, but they never did. Sawyer would wait for her parents to eventually quiet down before she went to the playroom, going to play with Barbies.

One time he asked her what she was doing and she just looked at him, as if she didn't understand the question.

_"They're fighting Sawyer," he had said._

_Sawyer had nodded her head absentmindedly. "I know."_

_"Why are you watching?" He remembered asking. "Doesn't it bother you?"_

_Sawyer had only shook her head. "I don't understand what they're fighting about."_

_"I don't understand why you want to know."_

_Sawyer had shrugged and turned away from her older brother. "I'm just curious," she had said, stumbling over the word a bit._

Matthew still remembered that to this day. It was a strange memory, because in all honesty it was a strange conversation. His sister was only about to turn six at the time. How could she have been so smart without even knowing what was going on?

Matthew didn't know, but since then he'd been watching out for it.

So it hadn't surprised him when he noticed Sawyer standing the doorway, just after Zach had solemnly walked out the door. His parents hadn't noticed her of course, they had already started bickering. But Matthew noticed her, and he knew immediately that she had heard ever word that had been said.

He got up quietly, even though he was sure his parents weren't paying any attention, and took her by the hand and took her into the living room.

They both sat down on the couch, "Matty. . ." she started, but didn't finish, her words trailing away and she looked like she was trying to find the right words to say.

"Yeah Sawyer?" he asked.

She scratched her head. "Did Zach kill someone?"

Matthew felt his blood temperature fall a degree. He had never imagined his little sister asking something like that.

"Uh, no Sawyer."

"Then why is he in trouble?"

"I don't think you really need to worry about it."

"But—"

"Sawyer, I'm serious," he interrupted. "You should not have been listening to us talking."

"I—"

"You can't listen to our conversations Sawyer. You aren't old enough."

Her eyebrows drew together and she tried to look a defiantly as a six year old could. "I am too."

Matthew shook his head. "You'll understand when you're older Sawyer."

Sawyer may not have known it but those words would be the start of her hearing that for the rest of her life. _You'll understand when you're older_. And maybe she would.

* * *

_AN: _

_...  
Cammie? What are you doing? _

_Yeah, well that kind of marks then end of civilty from Zachary to Cameron. For now at least. But we all now Zammie always prevails. Just might have to wait for them to get past their issues. _

_Let me know what you guys think! _

__**SHOUTOUTS: **

******_The One You Never Suspected: _**_No, I didn't know that but that you for telling me! It was nice to hear :) And thanks you! It means a lot. _

_**Let's Live While We're Young: **Yes! That means I'm doing my job. Success! _

**_Uknowiloveu: _**_I don't think Liz is in this story. . . she might me later but probably not. Sorry :( And will Grant wake up? I can't answer that without spoiling the story And of course Zammie will get together! Have some faith! _

_**Kiss Me Slow: **Yes! Just what I wanted. Haha :P And I know what you mean about wanted to go back and rewrite somethings. I had a story like that that I just ended up getting rid of all together because I wasn't sure where it went wrong. I suggest typing out a couple of chapter before posting them, that way if you want to change something you can without confusing your readers. I didn't use to do that but since Fishtale and this I have. I already have the next three chapters written for this story but I probably wont post them until the new year just to make sure everything makes sense :)  
_

_Thanks Guys! _

_Until next time 33_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Taking the Fall _**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Say It Right 

* * *

_Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me_  
_No, you don't mean nothing at all to me_  
_Oh, you've got what it takes to set me free_  
_Oh, you could mean everything to me_

_- Nelly Furtado_

_(Say It Right) _

* * *

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Bex yelled at Cammie, her eyes ignited, looking at Cammie with the uttermost disbelief on her face. Cammie chose not to respond immediately; instead she just sat on her bed, watching as Bex paced across her room, her heels practically digging into the carpet. Cammie only rolled her eyes, Bex was such a drama queen, and she always made problems bigger than they ever needed to be. This was just another one of those times.

"I'm thinking that Zach isn't really a good person and that it is past time someone taught him a lesson," Cammie replied simply, refusing to let Bex's temper ignite hers. "He should not get to have everything handed to him on a silver platter. I'm sick of people who don't work for what they have."

"What?" Bex then asked. "And you don't? Like you have ever worked a day in your life."

Cammie narrowed her eyes. "How would you know? You don't know everything about me, Bex. As much as you think you'd like to."

Bex's eyes widened fraction, as if she could not believe the words coming out of her friend's mouth. "You are acting like a complete bitch," she said, very bluntly, wishing for the words to make Cammie realize what she was saying.

Cammie shrugged. "It's justice Bex, and sometimes people have to get hurt. If it teaches him to quit thinking he can walk all over people won't it be worth it?"

Bex ignored her comment. "You have turned into the girls we make fun of Cammie. You are seriously starting to remind me of Adelaide."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Okay Bex."

"Do you understand how many people this is going to affect? Think about his family Cam, you are going to hurt a lot of people."

That last part got to Cammie and she stood up, her eyes suddenly bright with fire. "You mean like he thought about my family when he tried to kill my brother? You think he took me and my sister and my mother into mind? No, Bex, I don't think he did!"

"It was an accident!"

"It was not!"

"Some virus or something has infected your mind Cammie. This isn't you. You are not thinking clearly."

"Don't tell me how I feel," Cammie barked.

"Think of Matt, Cammie. It's his family too."

"Like Matt is really a good person."

Bex jaw clenched.

"I know you're fucking him and all but he's kind of an asshole. I guess it runs in the family." Cammie shrugged, knowing the words would hurt Bex, but not finding it in herself to care.

Bex suddenly looked as though she had had it and she snatched up her sweatshirt, glaring at her friend the whole time.

"And I guess _you're_ kind of a bitch," she snapped.

"Stop acting like I'm the only one acting like a bitch Bex. You just can't see past your stupid little fling with the devil's brother."

"I don't even know who you are right now."

"No," Cammie said, taking a step closer to the other girl. "You _never _knew who I was— who I am. Don't pretend you know me well enough judge me."

"I can't even believe what I am hearing."

"Whatever." Cammie looked uninterested she sat down on her bag, not meeting Bex's eyes.

Bex walked to the door. "If you keep acting like this you aren't going to have many friends left."

"I don't need you," Cammie said to her, inspecting her nails. "I'm fine on my own anyway."

"I think you need to look in the mirror and see what is really there. Because all I see is a monster, I was wrong before you aren't as bad as Adelaide, you're worse."

Cammie rolled her eyes, as if the comment just rolled of her skin like water. She tried to ignore the bubble of regret that was starting to form itself in her stomach. "Don't try to play the hero Bex. I know for a fact you would love to see Zach Goode fall from that petty little throne he's been perched on for all these years."

Bex shook her head. "He doesn't deserve this Cammie. Not even _he_ deserves it. It was an accident and you are acting like it wasn't."

"How do I know it wasn't?"

Bex shook her head disbelievingly. She didn't understand how Cammie was being so close minded. It was like she'd forgotten all of the facts. "I don't know what's wrong with you but you might want to sort it out, and soon."

Cammie didn't reply.

"Come find me when you're thinking straight again and you repeal this stupid law suit."

"Alright Bex," Cammie said. Her sarcasm heavy. "I will, definitely."

Bex shook her head again before walking out of Cammie's room, shutting the door tightly behind her.

Cammie was sure of everything she had said. She had even laughed, but it had sounded hallow. And the moment that Bex had closed the door she felt strangely empty but denied to herself that something was amiss. She also knew Bex wasn't coming back, if Cammie wanted to talk to her she'd have to seek the other girl out. And the way she was acting right now, it wouldn't be anytime soon.

* * *

Zach did not have much of a taste for Halloween, or even Homecoming. The holiday always seemed a bit too fabricated for his liking. But, unsurprisingly, he had been very involved with both for the past few years. Being the first string quarter back meant that he was obligated to dress up in silly costumes for spirit week, and he had to go to the game and the dance and the after parties. Not that he minded the after parties, but he didn't like the rest of it. He didn't like having to single out a girl and ask her to the dance, and be constantly annoyed the whole time by her insistent pestering. Zach couldn't even remember the girl he went to Homecoming with last year. That was how much he didn't care. And Halloween always confused him. What was its purpose? Free candy? It always seemed too fake and Zach went with it but always thought it was a tiny bit silly. Going to houses dressed in strange outfits and asking for candy? It seemed to Zach that was asking for trouble.

But this year, he wouldn't have to deal with any of that. Although he'd been happy about it to begin with he was beginning to realize what he was going to miss. He didn't want to miss the Homecoming game because he was benched, he didn't want to miss the parties because he was considered a criminal, and he didn't want to miss the dance because no one wanted to go with him anymore. Everything was getting to him, every little detail of every part of his life that had changed. It was driving him crazy. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal. He wanted the storm to blow over.

After his father had announced his news Zach had gone on a long walk, thinking the same things over and over, his mind going in circles. The fact the Cammie had filed a law suit against him was completely incomprehensible. He didn't know what had suddenly caused her to make this decision. But then again, she was always so hot and cold— he never really knew what she was thinking or how she felt. Hopefully this lawsuit was some sort of stage she was going through, and then she would realize how much it was going to ruin his life.

But as the days, then weeks, went by Zach's hopes began to fall. He only did what she had asked: and that was to leave her alone. He didn't seek her out, he didn't' try to talk to her about the law suit, he left her alone, hoping giving her space would let her feel less resentment towards him. But Zach was not a patient person: and by the time Homecoming rolled around, he had decided it was time to do something. He was tired of sitting back and waiting for something to happen.

He didn't know how he was going to get her alone without causing a scene, but he was just hoping that an opportunity would present itself. Maybe he'd get a minute with her at the game. At least he knew she would be there. He needed to get this sorted out.

He couldn't let her ruin his life— not when he was trying so hard to fix hers.

* * *

Cammie wasn't really sure why she was a cheerleader— she wasn't even very cheery. And she outright hated the stupid short tight skirts they were forced to wear. She always felt exposed and somewhat in the wrong, but it still felt weirdly natural. She'd been cheering her whole life, why did it seem so strange now?

She supposed it was because she didn't exactly fit in with the Riverside cheerleaders. They were more stuck up and bitchy than any cheerleaders Cammie had ever met, they were like the cheerleaders in movies, take Macey and Adelaide for example.

She tugged at her skirt with the arm that was holding her pom-poms to her body and used the other arm to carry her megaphone. She was by the boy's locker room, trying to make it look like she wasn't doing anything wrong. Fortunately for her, there was no one around. It was the middle of the second quarter and obviously none of the players were in the locker rooms. That meant she could sneak off the patch of grass they cheered on, claiming to feel sick and that she needed to recover in the girls locker room. No one had argued with her. Adelaide had practically pushed her off the field.

Cammie quickly went into the girl's locker room and shoved her megaphone, pom-poms, and cheer bag into her locker. Then she slipped out of the girl's room and slipped into the boy's, carefully listening to see if there was anyone in there. She heard no footsteps or obvious noise.

One might ask what she was doing in there. What purpose would she have for sneaking into the boy's locker room when no one was in there? Well obviously— she was looking for something. It was the perfect opportunity— Zach wasn't at the game because he was too sour to sit on the bench and be a good sport about having a broken wrist. She could get what she needed and get out without him ever having to know.

She was looking for something incriminating. Something, anything, that would help her case and hurt his. If she was filing this lawsuit she needed to be certain that she would win. She wouldn't let him get away with anymore.

Cammie was careful to have light feet as she walked through the rows of lockers. She could take the chance of someone hearing her. She needed to be on her toes. After the looking in the first three rows she finally found his locker on the fourth row, his first initial and last name labeled.

She was glad that the school didn't require locks, in fact they discouraged it. At a private school like Riverwood, people weren't likely to steal.

Just as she opened it a throat cleared behind her and all of her muscles froze in fear. She couldn't be caught. That wasn't part of the plan.

Cammie didn't move, pretending that if she didn't, whoever was there would think she didn't exist.

"What are you doing?"

It was Zach. She knew immediately, she could tell by that sexy rasp of a voice he had anywhere. He expected him to be mad or annoyed, maybe even a little perplexed. But he didn't sounded angry or confused, he sounded indifferent, almost as if he'd expected it.

Sighing, Cammie closed the locker before straightening up and turning towards him.

"Nothing."

"What were you doing?" he repeated.

She was struck by his bored tone, shouldn't he care that she was going through his locker?

She shrugged. "Nothing."

Zach laughed; it was deep and throaty and sounded almost condescending, it echoed throughout the empty locker room. He took a step towards her. Cammie realized he was in his jersey, his bright green cast still covering his wrist. "Really?"

Cammie looked away from him, annoyed by the fact that his voice was drawing her in. She felt shallow for wanting to look at his gorgeous face. _This _had been why she'd been avoiding him. Every time she was him she practically forgot all the horrible things he had done.

"Maybe not."

"You know," he said, a smirk pulling at his lips. "I have found plenty of cheerleaders going through my stuff before. They're usually looking for a souvenir."

It almost disgusted her how he was talking, as if he were accusing her of the same thing. But somehow she knew he wasn't. There was a flicker in his eyes that told her he wasn't going to to give her a hard time. He wanted to talk to her, she was sure.

"Is that what you wanted Cammie?"

She didn't answer, just stared into his green eyes, unmoving.

"No," he answered for her. "I didn't think so. You aren't that type of girl anyway. You're smarter than that."

She still did not say anything.

"Which leads me my next question." He took another step towards her. "What were you looking for?"

She kept silent — she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of answering. She knew that however she answered he would twist her words and use them against her. He had a habit of doing that. He took another step forward and she suddenly felt like he was too close. She could smell his cologne and it was intoxicating her into wanting to be closer. Involuntarily, she took a step towards him and their chests were almost touching.

He was smiling a smile that said "I-know-something-you-don't-know", and it should have made her annoyed, but, for whatever reason, it didn't.

"I didn't think you were going to be here." She said, focusing on keeping her breathing steady.

He shrugged. "I'm on the team," he answered simply. Cammie wanted to kick herself for what she suddenly started to think. She wanted to kiss him, even though half of her was screaming at her not to. What could it hurt? That was what the other half said. But his face was so close to hers, and his smile was so damn hot, even if it was mocking her.

"Right," she answered lamely, her mind halting in the process of forming sentences.

He didn't say anything, even though he looked like he wanted to, and just stared at her with memorizing green eyes. She wasn't sure of how long they stood like that, so close but not touching, but she didn't want to be the first to break the moment. When it came to Zach she never did. After the moments of silence Zach eyes suddenly changed and he bent his head down, his hands coming up on her waist as he moved his lips closer to hers.

Cammie breathing got shallower, she needed to get away from him, but there really wasn't much she could do, especially since half of her wanted it.

He didn't ask if he could kiss her, or say anything at all, he just pressed his lips against hers, both of their eyes closing at the touch. That was all Cammie needed to give in, the reluctance slipping out of her body as she reached out and twisted her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pushed her up against the cold hard lockers, and her mouth opened under the pressure just as Zach's did. Cammie wasn't sure how it had turned from a simple closed lip kiss into a passionate open one so quickly but all she could do was try to pull him closer. Zach greedily sucked on her bottom lip, sneaking his tongue into her mouth as she did the same. His hands, or hand, since there was a cast on his right one, held her waist tightly, his body pressing against every inch of hers. Somehow, it still didn't feel close enough. She wanted to feel every line of his body matching with hers. She'd never really understood the word lust until that moment. Without warning, his hands traveled down to the bottom of her skirt and gripped her thighs, hiking her up until she could wrap her legs around his waist. She let out a soft noise of surprise before settling back into kissing him. He began to kiss down her neck; his mouth hot, spreading heat throughout her body. She was breathing heavily with the lack of oxygen and the way the kiss had stolen her breath away. She was seeing the stars and the sun and she could only moan in pleasure when his lips returned to hers. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him, not when he was kissing her like this. It was too intoxicating, too addictive, she didn't know if she could ever stop. She wasn't evens sure if she wanted to. One of his hands was still creeping up the soft skin of her thigh and under her skirt, and she made no move to stop him.

But before he could get what he wanted both of them heard the doors swing open on the other side of the room and the echoes of sweaty football players bouncing off the walls. They broke apart and panic was written all of Cammie's face as she looked at Zach for a solution. The moment had been shattered but she felt terribly annoyed for being interrupted. Maybe later she would think it was a good thing but at the moment all she wanted to do was have Zach slam her against the locker and take her right there.

He nodded his head once, and let her down, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the showers before the guys had time to get to the fourth row of lockers. Zach pulled her into one of the stalls, and pushed her up against the back wall of the shower, closed the curtain and turned the water on, making sure to aim it so it didn't hit either of them.

"Zach—" She started but he held a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. He pressed his body against hers, because, truthfully, the shower wasn't big enough for a football player with all his pads on and a five foot five average sized girl. Especially when both of them were trying to avoid the water.

Zach wanted to kiss her again, he could not deny how much he'd liked it, or how much he liked the feel of her skin against his. Cammie on the other hand, was cursing at herself for ending up in this position. The heat she'd felt so intensely before had faded and even though she was still in close quarters with him, it wasn't nearly as intoxicating to be around him when they were in a locker room with a bunch of rowdy boys. Something about that had spoiled whatever connection they had felt. She was finally starting to think clearly. But she didn't try to push him away from her; instead she reveled in the feel of him pressed against her, trying not to let him know she was enjoying it.

"Did you see me out there?!" A voice suddenly rose above the rest. Cammie and Zach both recognized it. Matthew.

"Shut up Matt," another boy said. "You scored one touchdown."

Matthew snorted. "At least I'm not getting arrested like my brother."

Cammie couldn't see Zach's face but she suddenly felt his body go ridged against her. And she was almost glad that his face was hidden from his view. She couldn't believe Matthew had said that, she would never say something like that about her siblings, even if it were true. And he hadn't even said it jokingly. It was a cruel thing to say, and she couldn't imagine hearing that from someone she cared about.

The rest of the guys murmured in agreement with Zach's brother, and Cammie didn't want to feel bad for Zach but she couldn't help it. Matthew should not be saying things like that; he should be supporting his brother. That's what family did.

She pushed it out of her mind, she couldn't let one comment Matthew made make he feel for Zach. It wasn't fair to Grant.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was probably only ten minutes, the noise and laughter suddenly died down as the players went back out to play. The moment Zach was sure that no one else was in there he shut off the water and pushed away from her, throwing back the shower curtain and walking out of the shower stall without a word.

Cammie took a little more time. She was still a little dazed from having his body against hers for so long, and she hesitantly followed him out. She straightened her pony tail and pulled her skirt down. She found him sitting on one of the benches, his head in his hands. Her instincts told her to go and console him but her head knew better. She couldn't let him get in her head. Knowing Zach, it was just an act anyway. He was bulletproof— a snarky comment from his little brother wouldn't even put a dent in his armor.

But she didn't realize how much it hurt him. How much it hurt to realize he had no one on his side, with the exception of maybe Macey. Matthew didn't even believe him, even if he'd told him the truth. Or he was just saying that to be cool in front of Zach's friends, which was just as bad.

"What are you still doing here?" Zach asked, and Cammie ignored the part of his voice that sounded sad, focusing on the rudeness they came with.

"Nothing," she said, suddenly folding her arms behind her back.

Zach looked up and then stood up, the strange expression she couldn't identify sliding right of his face, replace by his smirk and cocky attitude. Great, he was back. Now she didn't have to feel bad about ignoring her instincts to comfort him.

"In that case. . ." He stepped towards her. "As much as I would like to kiss you again," he said, coming closer until he was right in front of her and Cammie forced herself to remain indifferent. "I think it's about time we talked."

* * *

_AN: :DDDDD  
__This is totally my favorite Chapter of the whole story so far. Hot and heavy Zammie. :P Anyway the lyrics at the top I thought fit reallly well with their relationship at this point. And sorry for leaving it on a cliff, but I couldn't resist. Besides that was a lot of Zammie right there so I don't want to hear any complaints about the lack of it! Haha I hope you guys liked this one ;) _

_And guys I got twenty reviews for the last chapter so thank you, thank you, thank you! I guess you guys were fired up about Cammie finally doing something. _

_SHOUT OUTS:_

_**StupidGenius: **You will find all the answers to your questions in the next chapter. I promise. But until then you'll just have to wait :P And thank you!  
**KissMeSlow: **Yes! You get it! I'm so happy :) And don't worry about the hoe bag, she'll be back to make everyone's life hell soon enough. For what i have planned you really don't want to see her again.. . but I'll leave that up to you. And do not delete your story. Just leave it up until you decide what you really want to do with it. I deleted one of mine and I really regret it now because I actually really wanted to finish. But now I can't :( But thank you for your lovely review :)_

**_Angel4eva-15: _**_I know, it's frustrating, but that's kind of the point. Otherwise you wouldn't come back to read more ;) I know Sawyer had a little place in my heart to. I'm so happy everyone likes her. :) _

_**megzthedino: **I know, Cammie's being a bitch. But she kind of has a right to. Remember she believe Zach tried to kill her brother. It's really not that surprising but I understand why everyone is so unhappy. But I think it makes for good reading. And I updated! I hope you liked it!  
_

_**katieblaah: **I don't know what to say besides thank you. I loved that review :)  
_

_And to everyone else thank you so much for reviewing. I'm sorry I couldn't get back to everyone :( _

_But seriously you guys make it so worth it. My heart warms every time I get a nice review :) _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Taking the Fall **_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: This is the Final Solution _**  
**_

* * *

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done __I think I love you better now_

_- Ed Sheeran _

_(Lego House) _

* * *

Cammie wanted nothing more than to run out of the room and forgot everything that had happened in the past half hour. She didn't want to be with Zach any longer. She didn't want her hormones tricking her into not listening to her mind. She needed to keep thinking clearly. She needed to stop sending mixed signals, that being said— he needed to do the same. But she didn't leave, she couldn't, it felt as though her feet were glued to the filthy tiles. She needed to talk to him, whether she wanted to or not.

Zach was waiting for her to respond, answer, or move. But she didn't say or do anything; she just stared at him with unblinking eyes.

Zach sighed and sat back down on the bench, but did not break eye contact. His knees began to bounce and she realized he was nervous, which was something that made her nervous. Zach Goode wasn't nervous. What would he have to be nervous about?

"What?" she finally asked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He said, the words sounding like they had just fell from his mouth and sounded as though he'd been holding them back for ages. He wanted to say something else, to try and make it more clear but apparently she'd gotten the message. His eyes drifted to the floor because he couldn't look at her pretty blue grey eyes anymore. Not with the growing distaste they had for him. The look in her eyes told him that he could kiss her as much as he wanted but she still wouldn't changed her mind.

Cammie breathed deeply and took a seat next to him on the wooden bench. She didn't reply immeadietly, taking a moment to get her thoughts together.

"Because of everything you have done to me."

Zach jerked his head up to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"What have I done to you?"

"How about killing my brother?!"

"First of all, he isn't dead—second of all it was an _accident._"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

He looked at her as though there was no way she could be serious. "You think I did it on purpose? That I put myself in this position?"

"Why should I think otherwise?"

"Because I'm not a fucking nutcase! I don't go around trying to kill people Cammie. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"A bad one," she answered, easily. She said these things to casually he was beginning to wonder if she even knew how much he hurt her just by speaking. How could she so easily believe he was such a monster? "You've hurt a lot of people, not just me."

"Why is that any of your concern?"

"Because you can't going around stomping on whoever you want!"

"I get it," Zach said. "This is about Adelaide."

"What?!" she said. "No!"

"Yes it is. You're jealous."

"Okay, now I know for a fact that you _are_ crazy."

"It makes sense," he said. "Adelaide is being bitchy to you and won't let you be with me and—" Zach knew it hadn't been the right explanation, but he'd said it anyway. He didn't want her to be right. He didn't even know what she was right about. But deep down he knew he deserved to be treated like this. She was right, why shouldn't she think he was a monster?

"Okay, stop. You are so full of it. I don't even like you. I don't want to be with you!"

"Really?" Zach asked. "Is that why you told me a few weeks ago that you like me? Or why you just kissed me?"

"Okay, first of all _you _kissed me and —"

"You didn't push me away," he pointed out.

"— and that was weeks ago. I can't even stand to look at you anymore. Whatever attraction I felt towards you has evaporated Zach."

"Then why did you let me kiss you?" he asked.

"Because you caught me off guard!"

"So you're saying if I kissed you right now you would pull away?"

"Yes."

He leaned closer to her and she put her hands on his shoulders and forced him away before he could even get close to her. "Don't even try it."

"Then why do you hate me so much?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked, her eyes narrowed into slits. "You have ruined my life."

Zach didn't really have anything to say to that. Because he kind of had. And acting like a bastard about it wouldn't help him.

"I didn't do it on purpose," he said quietly, hoping he sounded sincere, because he did actually mean it. Even though technically Vince had ruined her life he was exactly helping her.

Her face didn't soften. She wasn't going to listen to him. That was when Zach decided it was time to tell her the truth. He couldn't stand the look she was giving him anymore. He didn't want her to look at him like that anymore. He didn't want her to hate him anymore.

"Cammie," he then said. "There's something I think I should tell you."

"What?" She sounded annoyed. He could tell that she wanted to leave.

"It wasn't me," he said. "I wasn't the one to push Grant in."

"I thought you dared him to jump in," she said, looking at him suspiciously.

"No," Zach said. "He was pushed. Just not by me."

She was silent, waiting for him to go on.

"It was Vince."

She shook her head and laughed humorlessly before she stood up. "I can't believe you." He stood up with her.

"What?" he asked, confused by her reaction.

"You are full of such bullshit. You will say anything to try and get me to stop this lawsuit."

"No," he said. "That's not what I'm doing."

"You are liar Zach, like I would believe any word you said."

It dawned on him then. She didn't believe him. But she had to, it was the truth. He never thought she wouldn't accept it. He never thought she'd think he was lying. She started to walk off. He'd only been trying to protect his friend. How could she continue to blame him for that?

"No!" he said. "I'm telling the truth Cammie. I swear to god."

She shook her head and turned towards him. "You are a good for nothing liar Zach. Your words mean nothing to me. Nothing. I'm not going to believe the shit that comes out of your mouth. You have never given me a reason to believe you; therefore, I don't believe you."

"You actually think I would do something like that?"

She nodded. "I'm going off what I know Zach. And I _know _you are a liar. I _know_ you are an asshole. I _know _you will do whatever it takes to get what you want. Even if means manipulating other people."

"Cammie, you have to believe me," he said, pancaking now, the desperation in his voice apparent. "I didn't do it."

She glared at him and walked away, not saying anything but Zach knew how to read body language. She didn't believe him. The door slammed and Zach flinched, sinking to the ground. Now he'd really messed thing up. He shouldn't have said anything. He had only given her more ammunition to use against him.

He hadn't stuck with his story and now it was going to bite him in the ass. He needed to fix this.

But he didn't know how to.

Before right now, Zach had never really known what alone meant. He'd never felt so isolated from society in his whole life. There was no one he could count on. No one he could turn to when things got bad. Never in his life had he imagined things getting this bad. But somehow, they had, and he found himself picking up the pieces all by himself. Of course, there was Macey, but in the scheme of people he'd always counted on before, she wasn't much.

His mother didn't trust him, his father thought he was a failure, Matthew thought he was a joke. His best friend was long gone, and even Cammie, who he'd expected to care a tiny bit, didn't believe him. He didn't have anyone left to turn to. He never needed anyone else. And as much as he hated to admit it, he missed hanging out with his brother, even if they were always fighting, and Vince, even after everything he did. He hadn't realized how much they meant to him until he didn't have them anymore. He didn't know how much Cammie meant to him until she told him how much she hated him. It wasn't fair— he lost things before he understood how much they meant to him.

The thought frustrated him so much that he wanted to slam his fists against something until he got all of his anger and emotions out. He just wanted to feel normal again. But he wouldn't be surprised if that didn't happen.

Zach heard his phone ringing and it made him jump because he was one edge. He looked down at the screen and saw Macey's face and number reflecting back at him.

He answered it, even though he wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Yes?" He answered, sounding a lot like a grumpy child.

"I've got a plan."

"No."

"What? Why not? It's good."

"You're plans suck."

"They do not. _Your _plans suck."

Zach rolled his eyes. "I don't want a plan Macey. Plotting against people isn't going to make my situation any better."

"Who said anything about plotting against someone?"

"You're plans always involve a scape goat."

"Well this one doesn't," she snapped.

"Fine," Zach said, as he had nothing better to do than talk to her. "Tell me this great plan of yours."

"Well the first thing is I need to get to Cammie— get her to trust me. And then—"

"No," Zach interrupted. "You are not manipulating her. I won't let you. Macey, don't you think she's been through enough?"

"Who said anything about manipulating her?" Macey asked.

"'Get her to trust me'?"

"So that I can make her see you're not as much of a dick as everyone seems to think."

"No, Mace, I don't want messing with her life. We've done enough. Just leave her alone."

"I'm trying to help you Zach."

"If it means hurting her than I don't want your help."

Macey was quiet for a moment. "You really like this girl don't you?"

"I just don't think she deserves me or you meddling in her life after all she's been through. She already hates me Macey, I don't want her to hate me more."

"That's what I'm for," Macey said. "I'll get her to not hate you."

"No Macey, don't. I don't want you to do anything. Every time I try and fix things it makes them worse. I think I'm just going take a break from trying to make thing better and see how things work out on their own."

"But—"

"I told her it wasn't me," Zach said.

Macey was quiet for a second. "You did?" she asked, seeming to be surprised.

"Yep."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't believe me. She thought I was lying to mess with her feelings. She thinks I'm not only trying to kill her brother but also thinks I'm trying to sleep with her."

"Are you?"

"No!"

"Well, you never know."

"I think you missed my point."

"No, I got it," she said. "And it just proves _my_ point. If I get her to trust me I can tell her the truth. It's not even scheming— not really."

"Macey no," he said firmly. "You need to stay out of this."

And then he hung up before she could convince him anyways.

Macey decided that after Zach hung up on her she wasn't going to have much patience with him. They simply didn't have time for Cammie to just cool off, and if he refused to do anything about it: she would. It was in his best interest after all. She couldn't let Cammie destroy Zach's look. What kind of friend would she be then?

She needed to become friends with Cammie and convince her anyways. Macey didn't even know why she bothered asking Zach, she should have known he wouldn't be supportive. But he was just tired of fighting and Macey thought he cared about Cammie too much to even thinking about hurting her more. Which was ironic because he was the one who was causing her to begin with.

Macey knew it wouldn't be hard to get close to Cammie. The other girl was vulnerable, and Macey knew for a fact that Bex wasn't supportive of her trying to take down Zach—which meant that Cammie wasn't left with a lot of friends. Macey just needed to find the right window of opportunity.

* * *

"Hey Cam," Macey said as she took a seat beside her on the bench. They had just finished learning the new dance for the playoffs and Cammie was sitting by herself, chugging down a bottle of water.

Cammie glanced over at her. "Hi Macey." She was only being polite, Macey could tell. She was sure that behind Cammie's eyes there was resentment and anger. Although Macey had to give her some credit: the other girl hid it well.

"How's it going?"

Cammie nodded, and stretched her arm across her chest. "Fine." She said, not offering anymore, or giving Macey much elbow room for conversation.

Macey wouldn't be able to beat around the bush then. "Do you want to come over this weekend?"

Cammie didn't even look at her. "No."

"And why's that?"

"Look," Cammie said. "I don't know what you want but I know it isn't to be friends with me so do yourself a favor and just ask. Because I can see through all of this nice bullshit."

Macey bit her lip, surprised by the force behind Cammie's words.

"Whether you'd like to believe it or not," Macey said. "I do actually want to be your friend."

Cammie scoffed. "And why is that?"

"Well, from where I'm standing it doesn't really look like you have a lot of friends."

"My social life is none of your concern."

"I'm trying to be nice Cammie. I know you don't like me because of Adelaide but have _I _ever really done anything to hurt you?"

"It doesn't really matter to me Macey. You're friends with her and your friends with Zach. I don't trust you by association."

"I thought I told you before: I'm not friends with Adelaide."

"I don't know why you expect me to believe you."

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure you have some scheme or plot up your sleeve. People like you always do."

"Maybe I just know what it feels like, Cammie. I only want to help."

"You don't know what it feels like," she snapped. "And even if you did— I'm not a charity case, I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity," Macey said. "And I do know what it feels like. My little brother was in a car accident when he was seven."

There was a cold look in Macey's eyes. It was the same look Cammie remembered seeing when the girl had come over to her house for the first time. Cammie averted her eyes from Macey's. She didn't know if the other girl was telling the truth but she didn't want her to be. Cammie didn't want to feel sympathetic towards the cold demeanor girl in front of her.

"And guess what:" Macey said her voice sharp as jagged glass. "I don't have a little brother anymore."

That forced Cammie to look back up at Macey and meet her eyes. Macey's eyes weren't glassy or sad; they were only rigid and cold. Macey couldn't be telling the truth. This was her way of manipulating her. Wasn't it?

Cammie didn't know what to say to Macey. She couldn't tell if the other girl was being genuine or not. She didn't want to be manipulated by Macey, but on the other hand she didn't want to embarrass herself by accusing Macey of lying.

She was silent for a while: thinking it over. But then she said, "I don't believe you."

Macey was still staring at her with icy blue eyes and once Cammie said that her eyes took on an upset edge but the muscles in her face didn't move.

"Fine," Macey said and stood up. "Don't believe me. It doesn't matter to me. I was only trying to help." She turned around and swished her sleek pony tail in Cammie's face.

"Wait," Cammie said, still not being able to tell if she was lying or not. But maybe she just needed to take a chance that Macey was being honest. Cammie always wanted to believe the best of people. Maybe Macey was just a little misunderstood. And Macey had been right about one thing: Cammie was low on the friend's list. Bex was mad at her for what she was doing because Cammie had snapped about Matthew. And she was the only girl Cammie had gotten close to since she'd been in Roseville. Macey might seem deceitful but Cammie didn't have much to lose with her. If the girl was talking bullshit she would know soon enough.

Macey spun around and bore her eyes in Cammie's.

"What?" she asked in a bored voice, as if she'd given up on Cammie and the girl was a lost cause.

"We can be friends," Cammie said.

"What changed your mind?"

"You did," Cammie answered, and darted her eyes over to where Adelaide was. "I shouldn't judge you on your friends. Whether they're your friends or not."

Macey's lips twitched but she didn't smile or respond.

"And besides, what do I have to lose?"

This time Macey did smile. "Exactly."

"But there is one condition."

Macey raised her eyebrows, and her smile slipped away.

"Oh?"

"We don't talk about Zach. Ever."

Macey smiled again and it was on the edge of becoming a smirk.

"Done."

* * *

_AN: Hey guys I hope you like it. I know we all still don't like Cammie because she doesn't believe Zach, but imagine being in her shoes, she needs someone to blame and Zach had never been trust worthy in her eyes. Remember that before you start ragging on her. So Macey is going behind Zach's back and making friends with Cammie. We'll see more of this in the next chapter. And I know I updated super early but I really wanted to show you this excerpt of Fish Tale 2.0 (As I'm calling it) And now. . . the thinkg you've all been waiting for that you didn't even know would be in this chapter :P _

_This is an excerpt from the first chapter to the sequel to Fish Tale :P let me know what you think!  
_

_And before you have a fit about what's happening in this know that this is only part of the first chapter. I'll probably post it after I've finished this story. But I might give you little teasers every now and again. _

* * *

Cammie hated that Will was ignoring her. He was her oldest friend and he'd always been someone she'd counted on to be there. And he of all people should know how she felt. He knew how much she loved Zach; he knew how hard it was for her right now.

She needed someone to talk to. If she didn't she knew her mind would drift back to their fight and she would be down and start to cry. She couldn't believe what she had done. She'd unintentionally pushed him away and she didn't know what to do. He wouldn't answer any of her calls.

_"How could you do this to me?" Zach was asking, his voice was tight and she knew he was trying his best not to yell. She could see the anger in his eyes, feel the tension radiating off his body. He was trying to hold back, even when he was so angry with her. _

_Cammie didn't want to cry in front of him. But she had done something stupid and reckless, just like she always did. She hated herself for not thinking it through, but she hadn't. And now she was paying the price. She should have known he would find out. He always figured everything out. _

_"Zach," she said. "I'm sorry, please—"  
"I just don't get it," he said, speaking in a low octave. He wasn't yelling, but the force behind his words seemed worse than yelling. It was more intense and it cut through to her bones. _

_"I didn't mean to. I just—"_

"You don't get it, do you? Dammit Cammie!" he asked, slamming his fists down on the table in his frustrations. She jumped at the action and the tears she was trying to hold back started to fall. She hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. Not since she gone and tricked his parents into going to Italy. And he hadn't been this angry, and it was over the phone. She hadn't seen his body language. She couldn't see his fists clenched at his sides, to the way his mouth was curled into a snarl. He was so angry, and all of that emotion was directed at her. "Relationships are about trust! I trusted you and you did this to me! You lied to me!"

_"Zach please, just calm down. I don't want to fight!" _

_"No. Don't tell me to calm down Cammie. You did this! I think I deserve to be upset."  
"You do but Zach I'm leaving tomorrow and—"_

_"And you want me to forgive you before you leave. Well guess what? Everything isn't about you Cammie! You're the one who screwed up. I'm constantly giving you everything and you do this to me? What the hell were you thinking?"  
"I just wanted you to be happy Zach," she said, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. "I thought I was doing the right thing!" _

_"How could you think this was the right thing?!" Zach said, now yelling. "You knew this would hurt me!" _

_"Zach please," she said. "You're going to wake Darcy."  
Zach shook his head. "You are unbelievable." He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards the door. _

_She grabbed his arm. "Zach please don't leave. Not like this. We can't leave things like this."  
"You know what Cammie? Fuck you. I can't do this anymore,"  
"No," she said. "Zach—"  
"All I do is give and give and give and you pull this kind of shit on me. I can't deal with this anymore. You can't be this controlling Cammie. I just can't deal with it. We need to take a break or something. I just need time to think about this."  
Tears were flooding down her eyes now. "No Zach, please— don't go." _

_He shook her off and opened the door. "No," he told her. "I'm done." _

_And then he walked out before she could say another word. _

_She sank to the floor and put her head in her hands and let it all out. She looked up long enough to see the open letter and she felt more tears flood to her eyes.  
She had no one to blame but herself. _

Cammie wiped her eyes as she pulled herself out of the memory. She had tried so hard not to think about him and it didn't even matter. She couldn't _stop _thinking about it. She couldn't believe she'd been so selfish. She had thought she'd been doing him a favor but after their fight she had realized how wrong she was. She had put fire too close to the burn and it had cost her Zach. They hadn't talked since then. He'd sent her a text saying that he would call her soon, but that had been weeks ago. And he still hadn't called.  
She was starting to think he never would.

* * *

_PS This was instead of shoutouts. Don't hurt me!_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Taking the Fall _**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Anything Could Happen 

* * *

_After the war we said we'd fight together_  
_I guess we thought that's just what humans do_  
_Letting darkness grow_  
_As if we need its palette and we need its colour_  
_But now I've seen it through_  
_And now I know the truth_

_- Ellie Goulding _

_(Anything Could Happen) _

* * *

"Martha?"

"Too sweet."

"Lyle?"

"Who's that?"

"Never mind, what about Elizabeth?"

"The girl I slept with sophomore year?"

Macey rolled her eyes. "Sure, maybe she still has something against you. You did dump her the day afterward."

"Macey," Zach said, sighing and rubbing his forehead. "This is getting us nowhere. None of these people would have drugged me. I don't think it was intentional I probably drank something I shouldn't have."

"Well I don't believe that."

"I know you don't. You think it was Vince."

Macey glared at him, annoyed with the way he'd said it; as though it was completely ridiculous, even when it made so much sense in her mind.

"Yes," she replied. "I do."

"Well you shouldn't," Zach told her. "He wouldn't do something like this. I think your anger at him is blind-sighting you."

"I'm sorry," Macey said her voice taking on a sarcastic edge. "Since when did you two become best friends again? I must have missed that."

Zach rolled his eyes. "We didn't. Jeez, you can be such a bitch sometimes."

"I am trying to help _you_."

"Macey, it was not Vince."

She glowered at him, her icy blue eyes trying to cut through his skin.

"Fine, perhaps it wasn't. But what if it was."

"It doesn't matter Macey. I don't even care if someone drugged me. You know why? Because I probably deserved it. I'm a shit person Mace, I know that. I wouldn't blame anyone for trying to ruin my life." He turned his eyes down to the ground as he touched the cast on his right arm.

Macey eyed him carefully. "This is about Cammie, isn't it?"

Zach suddenly looked back up at her. "What makes you think that?"

"You're upset she's going through with the lawsuit. You're upset she doesn't believe you."

Zach sighed again. "Of course I am. Do you think I want to be criminal? Do you think I asked for this?"

"Of course not. But I think there's something more to it."

"And what would that be?"

"You like her."

"Yes Macey, I do."

"No you _really_ like her."

Zach wanted to deny it. He wanted to tell Macey that she was all wrong and should mind her own business. But he couldn't. He didn't have the energy left to try and push people away. He had already alienated everyone else in his life— he didn't need to add the one person he had left to that list. She was the only person he could ever have a real conversation with these days. He wasn't going be a dick to her and lose her altogether. He couldn't afford to.

"Yes," he said, answering her honestly. "I do. And to be perfectly honest I don't know what to do about it."

Macey just stared at him, surprised he'd told her this. She had expected him to shrug her question off or deflect it with one of his own. This was a side of Zach she wasn't use to seeing.

"Oh," was all Macey had to say. She hadn't been prepared for his answer.

"I mean what can I do? She hates my guts, and I put her brother in the hospital."

"What are you talking about? You didn't but Grant in the hospital."

"Right," Zach said. "I guess I get so wrapped up in my own lies I'm starting to believe them. Besides, that what she thinks."

"Zach you can't let yourself think you're to blame for all of this. You aren't a bad guy Zach."

"Try telling the rest of the world that, try telling _her _that."

Macey's body stiffened.

Zach glanced up at her. "What?"

"I may have already done that."

He eyed her suspiciously. "What does that mean?"

"You know how we talked about me becoming friends with Cammie."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "You mean when I told you to leave her alone."

"Yeah," Macey said, looking away from him. "That."

"Macey," Zach said, feelung another heavy wave of frustration roll over him. Why couldn't just one thing go right? "What did you do?"

"I may have done the opposite of what you told me to."

"Dammit Macey! You're only going to make her hate me more."

"That is not true," Macey said. "It will help Zach, I swear."

Zach ran his hands through his short hair. "No it won't! She already hates me Macey! You trying to glue pieces back together will only going to make them worse! She'll think I'm trying to fuck with her head."

"It will not. You are over reacting. Besides, we made an agreement not to talk about you."

Zach gave her a strange look.

"What?"

"How in the world is that going to help?"

Macey rolled her eyes. "You're such a boy."

"Sorry. I can't change my genes."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Just trust me on this, I know what I'm doing."

"Macey—"

"Zach," she interrupted. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you. Scheming, I mean. I'm excellent at it."

"This can't be a scheme Macey. Cammie is a real person. You can't play with her feelings."

A vindictive smile crept onto Macey's face. "You say is as though you've never played with anyone's feelings."

"That's not the same—"

"Of course it is," she said. "The difference is that I'm a girl. And I'm practically programmed to try and get what I want, whatever the costs. Sometimes you have to step on people."

"Not Cammie."

"Don't worry," Macey said in an unassuming voice. Making him think he should worry. "I know what I'm doing. You're precious girlfriend won't be hurt."

Zach rolled his eyes at the word girlfriend. Now she was only trying to get under his skin.

"What about Adelaide?"

"What about her?"

"She's trying to ruin Cammie's life."

"You need to have some faith in me Zach. Adelaide won't be a problem."

"I don't want to underestimate her. I've done it before and I won't do it again."

"Zach. Just trust me. Everything will be fine," she said.

Zach sighed and looked away from her. "If you say so," he said reluctantly.

* * *

_Five Weeks Later_

* * *

Cammie was having a hard time admitting it: but she liked being friends with Macey. She was surprised to find out how well they got along, and how much they had in common. After realizing Macey wasn't a complete bitch Cammie had begun to see how down to earth of a person she was. Macey wasn't bitchy because she needed to be, she did it out of necessity. Macey had made it clear that she was loyal person. She did what she had to do to make sure her friends and family were where they wanted to be.

Cammie knew this because they had talked about Macey's parents and her older sister. Macey didn't really appear to care much for any of them but she would never let anyone hurt them. And although they hadn't talked much about Macey's little brother Cammie could see how much it affected her. It wasn't obvious to the naked eye, but Cammie had gotten past the front Macey put up.

She knew that somewhere in that equation Zach fell into the place of someone Macey protected. But Macey had obviously avoided talking about that, refusing to break the agreement Cammie had made her make.

"Oh my god," Macey practically groaned as they watched the TV. "He is so freaking hot."

Cammie grinned and pegged popcorn at the other girl. "Jeez Mace, keep it in your pants."

"Do you see this godliness?" Macey asked as she gestured to the screen. Channing Tatum was dancing in a wife beater and sweatpants and still managed to look sexy as hell.

"Alright, he's pretty hot."

"Ugh. I love this movie so much. And not just because of Channing Tatum."

They were watching _Step Up_. And were actually having a Channing Tatum movie marathon. Macey's idea. They'd already watched _She's the Man_ and _Dear John. _

They still had plenty to go.

"It's great movie," Cammie agreed. "And it's so cute they got married."

"I would kill to be married to Channing Tatum."

"What girl wouldn't?"

Macey laughed and tossed a pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

"Hey Mace?" Cammie asked a few minutes later.

"Huh?" Macey mumbled, her eyes glued to the screen.

"You know how you said you would do anything to protect your family and friends?" Cammie asked, her voice blatantly hesitant.

"Yeah. Why? Have you done something illegal I need to take care of?"

Cammie laughed a little nervously. "No."

"Then what's up?"

"I was just thinking about Adelaide."

Macey rolled her eyes. "Dumb bitch."

"But you were friends."

Macey shrugged. "Not really."

"Then why did you—"

"Cammie," Macey interrupted. "I can't talk about Adelaide without talking about Zach. And we made an agreement not to do that."

"Right," Cammie said. She tried to turn her attention back to the TV but she couldn't do it. She hadn't spoken to or of Zach in several weeks. She supposed that should be a good thing but she couldn't help but feel as though she missed him. She hated him with every inch of her bones, but somewhere deep inside, some part of her like him. A lot. And she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't think about the kiss they'd shared. She thought about it quite often actually.

"It's fine," Cammie said after thinking for a second. "I don't care."

Macey raised an eyebrow. "I thought those were the terms of our friendship?"

Cammie shrugged, trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal to her. "Friendship shouldn't really have terms. Zach is a big part of your life, I shouldn't have asked you to do it in the first place."

"Please," Macey said. "If you hadn't you would have thought I wanted to be friends with you for his benefit. And then we never would have really been friends at all. Would we?"

Cammie supposed she was right, it did make sense. But Cammie knew Macey now, they had been friends without Zach's name so much as being mentioned. She knew Macey wasn't trying to manipulate her. She'd had plenty of chances already.

"I guess not, but it doesn't really matter now. Just tell me why you were friends with Adelaide."

Macey rolled her eyes but was smiling.

"Okay, so Zach and Adelaide started dating, right?"

Cammie nodded.

"And I had never liked Adelaide, I thought she was too pretty and sneaky for her own good. But Zach wanted to date her, and even though I knew it would never be serious, I was obligated to become friends with her."

"Why?"

Macey shrugged. "It's just how Zach and I's relationship works. If I'm dating someone he's got to be friend with him, and vice versa. I know— it's weird," she added seeing Cammie face. "It's just our way of protecting each other. It's always been like that."

"I mean I get it, I just didn't realize you guys were so close."

Macey rolled her shoulders. "He's like my brother."

"What about Vince?" Cammie asked.

The moment Macey heard the name her eyes went dark and angry and Cammie knew that she'd brought up a name Macey was none too pleased with.

"What about him?" Macey asked, but her voice was clipped and Cammie knew she was only going to get short snippy answers.

"Are you guys friends?"

Macey scoffed and shook her head. "No."

She didn't offer any explanation and Cammie was hesitant in asking for one. But her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why not?"

Macey's eyes met Cammie's and they were colder than Cammie had ever seen them. It was eerie— Cammie hadn't seen this side of Macey before. She looked so angry, but somehow vulnerable at the same time.

"He's just don some things that don't deserve any forgiveness. Not from me, and not from Zach. Or from anyone really."

Cammie looked a bit confused. "What did he do?'

She didn't answer, just keeping her stoic posture. But then Macey shook her head and laughed, the tension dissolving between them. Cammie was taken aback from Macey's reaction. But the laugh was humorless and empty sounding.

"If you only knew, Cammie," she said, her eyes looking a bit regretful now. "If you only knew."

* * *

Zach could hear the rustling of leaves behind him. He knew someone was there. He guessed it was Vince. He was the only other one who would know he was here. Zach didn't bother to look behind him; he just kept looking at the ice cold river, watching as the currents carried dead tree branches out of sight.

The cold was starting to get to him. The early December air was biting at his ears and cheeks, the rest of his body wrapped up so that the cold couldn't touch him. But somehow he still felt as though his insides were made of icicles, the cold wasn't just from around him. It seemed like it was coming from inside out. But he supposed that was how being alone felt. Cold and isolated; no one to give any warmth. The person Zach was most angry at may not have been the most obvious choice. Because it was Matthew. Matthew kept acting as though he was on Zach's side. When really, he was only too happy to have taken Zach's place on the football team. Zach couldn't believe his brother could be so selfish. Had Zach really treated him so bad that his own brother didn't support him?

The footsteps got closer, but no one said anything.

Zach wished Matthew actually believed him. He said he did, but Zach knew he'd never given Matthew a reason to believe him. He'd never realized how much Matthew was to him. He didn't think it would make him as angry as it did to know his brother was doing these things.

"Aren't you cold?" A voice came from behind him. It wasn't Vince. It was a girl. It was Adelaide.

Zach was surprised to hear her voice. More so that she knew he'd be here than the fact that she was actually talking to him without sounding like she was trying to swallow glass. It had been weeks since they'd spoken.

"Not really," Zach said, turning towards her. She was wrapped up in a black pea coat, thick boots going up to her knees and her long dark hair hanging over her shoulders.

Adelaide took a seat next to him, her pretty eyes meeting his.

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked after she didn't say anything.

Adelaide shrugged. "Going on a walk."

He didn't believe her. This wasn't by coincidence.

"Alright," she said, giving in at the look he was giving her. "You weren't at your house or anywhere else I thought'd you be."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

Adelaide laughed, and he could see her warm breath against the air. "You aren't as covert as you'd like to think," she answered. "I always knew you came here."

"How?"

Adelaide smiled. "I have my ways."

Zach rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like playing detective.

"Anyway," she said. "I'm kind of mad at you for never letting me tag along— It's beautiful."

"It was supposed to be a secret."

"I know," she replied. "That's why I never said anything."

Zach smiled to himself but didn't say anymore.

"It would have been a good place to bring me you know. If you actually wanted me to fall in love with you. It's very romantic."

Zach shrugged. "Did you want something?"

Adelaide shook her head. "Just to apologize."

His eyes turned from the ground to her. "You? Apologize? To me?"

She laughed lightly. "Yes."

"I don't think I deserve it."

"I don't even know who you are right now," Adelaide said. "You've changed so much." There was look in her eyes that Zach didn't understand. But he didn't think about it long because it was creating a feeling in his stomach he wasn't comfortable with.

Zach shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "That's was losing everything does to you."

"You haven't lost everything."

"You don't know what it's like Addy," Zach said. "I have. I don't think I've got anyone left."

"Macey," Adelaide said.

Zach shrugged. "Yep."

"This is so weird."

Zach glanced at her. "What is?"

"You," she said. "I feel like I'm actually talking to a real person."

He smirked at her. "Likewise."

She nudged him. "Don't be a jerk. I hate it when you are a jerk."

Zach nodded and smiled softly. "I know."

She didn't say anything. But she reached over and grabbed his hand, holding it lightly in her own. Zach wasn't sure what this was. Adelaide was acting like they were still dating. But she seemed genuine, no tricks or games. He supposed he seemed the same to her. But he had given up games and tricks, he was the only one getting hurt after all.

But something was telling him that he shouldn't let his guard down. People don't just _change_. And Zach's honesty and integrity had always been there, but Adelaide's hadn't.

"So," he said. "How are your plans to ruin my life going?"

She laughed quietly. "I don't really have any. You kind of did a nice job yourself."

"You know," Zach said. "You were right when you said the only person I'd end up permanently hurting was myself. I'm going to be alone forever."

"Zach," she started. "I didn't mean—"

"Yes you did," Zach said. "I don't blame you either. I'm kind of a shit person."

She smiled. "I guess that makes two of us."

"You aren't a bad person Addy," he said to her. "Maybe a little misguided, but not bad."

"Misguided?"

"You know, plotting, sleeping with you lit teacher—"

"Zach!" she snapped.

"What?" he asked. "It's true."

"We don't have to talk about that."

Zach shrugged. "Alright."

"But for the record. I'm not. . .doing that anymore."

"Good for you," he said. "I'm glad."

She nodded, still smiling to herself. "So how's it going with Cammie?" Zach looked over at Adelaide, trying to decide if she was up to something.

"It's not," he finally said. "And it's not going to."

"Too bad."

"Like you even care."

"I want you to be happy Zach."

Zach wanted to laugh. "No, you want me to rot in a whole."

She laughed. "Half and half."

"You know, I don't blame you for any of it. It was all my fault."

"I know," she said. "That's why I decided your life is already in the shit hole. You don't really need me to flush you down any further. I'm sure you'll do it all by yourself."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm sorry," she said. "But you're self-destructive Zach. When something gets to good you find a way to spoil it."

"You don't have to tell me that," he mumbled.

"Hey," she said, putting her hand on his cheek and bringing his face closer to here. "These past few months I have hated you. Like really _hated _you."

"What changed?"

"I don't really know. Just one day it didn't seem that important. You're just another guy Zach. You aren't the first to break my heart and I know you won't be the last. Why should I be angry about something I can't change? I shouldn't punish you when you're already so hard on yourself."

"I do not punish myself."

"Don't try to be all manly Zach. You've already showed me you have feelings. You're hard on yourself, and you don't let people get close."

"Then what is this?"

Adelaide shrugged. "I honestly have no fucking idea. I thought you were going to be an ass."

Zach laughed to himself. "Being an ass hasn't really done a lot for me."

She smiled at him. "I am glad you are starting to figure that out."

"I still don't understand why you aren't so angry anymore. You were literally intent on destroying my life."

"Well Macey kept telling me Cammie wasn't to blame. She was just an innocent bystander. And after all that's happened to her family I would seriously have to be heartless to make her life worse. And she's making you miserable, so it all kind of worked out."

"As long as I'm rotting right?"

Adelaide laughed a bit and shook her head. "It's karma Zach. You hurt people and now you're getting hurt. You don't really have anyone to blame for yourself."

"I thought you were being nice."

"I'm being honest Zach. Honesty goes a long way."

Zach slumped down a bit. "No kidding."

Adelaide, pulled his face closer to hers. "if it's any consolation, I don't want you to be un happy. Not anymore. You shouldn't have to feel like this. Not for the reasons you do anyway. You didn't do anything to Grant Zach. You shouldn't have to pay for Vince's mistakes."

"I thought you said it was karma."

"I said not for these reasons Zach. Not even you deserve this."

"Thanks, Addy, that means a lot."

She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Maybe we can both be happy."

* * *

_AN: Hey guys! So I just wanted to say that this is very much a transition/filler chapter, but absolutely necessary. I needed the time skip because things were getting a bit slow and there are only four chapters and an epilogue left. I want you to know there aren't many major plot twists from this point apart from Adelaide and Zach getting back together. And I know all of you want to shoot me for that but if you know me, they won't stay that way for long. We'll see if Adelaide has anything up her sleeve. And if I'm being honest with myself I kind of think this story ended up as a big fat load of crap. I did finish is so if you liked it don't worry about me just stopping. but I didn't really like where it was going so it will end somewhat suddenly with a lot of loose ends. But thank you guys for all reading because I really appreciate your support and praise. But I just wanted to give you a warning for the lame ending that I absolutely hate. But maybe you guys will like it. Who knows?  
Anyway thanks again. _

_-Becca_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Taking The Fall _**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Just Another Play In the book for Players 

* * *

_The words are coming I feel terrible, Is it typical for us to act like this  
Am I just another scene, From a movie that you've seen 100 times  
Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst  
And I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse  
And we could sit around and cry but frankly you're not worth it anymore_

_-Mayday Parade_

_(When I Get Home, You're So Dead) _

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked when he found Bex Baxter sitting on his family's back porch swing.

Bex glanced up at him. "I'm dating your brother."

Zach looked at her, slightly skeptical, as if he didn't quite believe her.

"But you aren't supposed to associate with us. You know, all that Montague/Capulet stuff."

Bex squinted her eyes at him. "Did you just reference _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Zach shrugged. "Not as dumb as I look."

Bex laughed. "Apparently not."

He smiled and took a seat on the swing next to her. "But isn't it true? You're Cammie best friend, shouldn't you be plotting with her about the best way to castrate me is?"

Bex made a face. "First of all: ew. Second of all: believe it or not, I'm taking your side on this one."

Zach looked surprised. "Really?"

He was waiting for the punch line.

Bex nodded. "Cammie's taking it way to seriously. Not that it's not serious: it just— it was an accident you know? She shouldn't be filing a lawsuit for something that wasn't really anyone's fault."

"Well I certainly didn't help my case," Zach said. "I really don't blame her, I would have done the same thing.

"I think she's acting like a complete bitch about it, but I supposed you are right. You are kind of an asshole."

Zach shrugged. "It happens."

Bex laughed. She then looked at him for a little longer than he deemed necessary.

"So I hear you got back with the whore-a-saurus?"

"If by that you mean Adelaide, then yes."

Bex crinkled her noes in disgust. "Ew. _Why?_"

Zach shrugged. "We've both changed. I'm trying to give this honesty thing another shot. And I feel like she is too."

"I doubt it."

"I'm bringing in the ego already Bex," he said. "I want to be a better person. Having everyone hate you kind of changes your perspective on things."

Bex laughed and nodded.

"Zach Goode, humble— I never thought I'd see the day."

"Me neither."

Neither of them said anything for a little while, just watching the river at the bottom of Zach's yard. It was unusually warm for winter, but it was pretty just the same.

"You know," Zach suddenly started. "I think, in a twisted sort of way, this experience has been good for me."

Bex raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I found out who my real friends are you know? And I made new ones I guess. Like you."

"Who said we were friends?"

"Bex I haven't had a neutral conversation like this in a while," Zach said. "In my mind, we're friends."

"You realize I hate you."

"I think you did. But not anymore. Besides, we're going to be in-laws. We got to get along."

Bex blushed and looked away.

"But speaking of that, where is my little shit of a brother?"

"Zach. . ." She heard the malice in his voice that he'd only attempted to try and hide.

"I'm just saying, not even my brother is on my side. I never expected him—"

"What are you talking about?" Bex asked. "Of course he is!"

"He's not," Zach said. "He's only too happy to take over my spot. He's now the first string quarter back, my dad has turned his attention to him."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't support you, Zach. He's your brother. And I know that he does."

Zach shrugged and didn't have anything to say.

"He is," Bex insisted. "And so what if he's basking in the limelight for a little while?" she asked. "He's been in your shadow his whole life, and when all of this is over he probably will be again. Just let him have this Zach. We both know that sooner or later you're going to get back to your feet and back to the top of the food chain."

Zach thought about Adelaide and Cammie, and the lawsuit that was being filed against him. He thought of Vince's careless betrayal and Macey's insistence to become friends with Cammie. He thought of Matthew's words in the locker room and he thought of how he was sitting here talking to Bex without a truly cruel word said.

Bex was wrong, nothing would be the same after this. But maybe that was what he wanted.

"Not this time, Bex," he said. He sighed and shook his head. "Not this time."

* * *

Cammie watched Grant as he slept in his comatose state, the features of his face strangely at peace. Cammie thought it was weird that someone in such a state could seem too relaxed. She felt like Grant was just dying to open his eyes but he just couldn't. There was no way he was just in a peaceful sleep, as much as she and her family would like to think so.

And Cammie just sat there, by herself, holding her brother's hand, still wondering about the conversation she'd had with Macey the other night. She couldn't stop thinking about the strange look on Macey's face and the way she'd answered Cammie's questions so cryptically.

Logically, Cammie already knew the answers to all her questions. She had a pretty good idea of why Macey had been so resentful towards Vince. It was for the same reason Zach had told her in the locker room. Cammie just had a hard time believing it. She didn't want Zach to be right. She didn't want to have accused him of all that lying and deceit and be wrong about it. She wanted there to be another explanation. But he knew in her head that there was only one answer. And it just wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. She knew she should talk to Vince, or even Zach, but she was too much of a coward to do either.

Just as Cammie was about to get up and leave she suddenly felt returned pressure on her hand. She looked down and realized Grant's hand had curled gently around hers. Cammie bent over her brother, careful not to move too suddenly.

"Grant?" she asked, a flutter of hope running through her veins. "Can you hear me?"

Grant's head lolled to the side a few times and Cammie held her breath in anticipation.

His eye lids were fluttering and Cammie was just praying for him to open his eyes. "Grant?" she asked again.

"Cam?" he croaked, his voice sounding alien and unfamiliar. Cammie let out the breath she'd been holding and wished desperately for him to sit up and have a full conversation with her.

His eyes opened and she saw his blue eyes, the same shade as hers.

"Grant," she breathed, holding back tears that had just formed in the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly his eyes look wry and confused. "Cam, what happened I don't—"

Cammie hushed him because she didn't want him to go into shock. The doctors had warned her that if he woke up he needed to be kept calm. Going into shock could send him right back into a coma, or worse.

"Just breathe," She said, but her eyes were shining with happiness and the weight that lifted off her heart was inconceivable. "You're okay?"

Grant took a deep breath and as soon as he did so his eyes found some sort of recognition or recollection.

"Zach," he said, and Cammie was unsure if she'd heard right. Her heart sunk, because she didn't know what that meant. But to her it could really only mean one thing, that Zach was responsible for this. That Zach was the last person he'd seen before all of this had happened.

"What?" Cammie asked, wanting to be sure. "Zach? Goode?"

Grant nodded but his eyes started to turn sleepy.

"Yes he. . ." but his eyes were fluttering closed.

"He what?" Cammie asked desperately, stroking his forehead which was becoming hot. "Grant he did what?"

"He—"

But he didn't finish because his eyes had closed and the pressure that his hand had on her was released. Suddenly the heart monitor on the side flat lined and Cammie saw the flashing words of HEART FALIURE.

She gasped in breath and everything became slow as the doctors came in and pushed her out of the way, placing the paddles on his heart and charging.

Her throat had closed up and she felt like she was suffocating, or underwater and pinned down.

Cammie struggled for air and she felt a nurse pull her out of the room, not letting her see what was happening. But as soon as she was out of sight the world started to move normally and she could suddenly breathe in air.

"What happened?" She was asking the nurse, the panic in her voice blatant. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know," the nurse answered. "I'm sure he will be fine."

Cammie wasn't so sure. Grant had woken up and then his heart had failed. How did that even begin to make sense?

In the next few— excruciatingly long— minutes the head doctor came out of the room and smiled at Cammie.

"He's alright," he said to her. "Sorry for the scare."

Cammie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Thank god."

The doctor's smile faded and his interrogation face took its place.

"Did anything happen while you were in there?" he asked.

"Yes," Cammie said. "He woke up— he talked to me."

The doctor looked surprised. "Really?"

Cammie nodded.

"What did he say?"

"My name, he asked what happened. And then I guess he started to remember. . ."

The doctor nodded, as if everything made sense.

"Right before the accident I presume."

Slowly, Cammie nodded.

"It was shock."

"What do you—"

"When a patient wakes from a coma their mind usually goes back to their most recent memories. If the memories are bad then it sends their heart into overdrive because it's such a shock to think of that actually happening. Then the heart stops because of the body's reaction to the memory. It wasn't as serious as it felt," he added, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He is going to be okay."

"So is this going to happen every time he wakes up? If he even wakes up again?'

The doctor shrugged and shook his head. "It's hard to say. It really depends on him."

Cammie nodded, she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You'll need to give him some rest, I would recommend leaving him for a few hours."

She kept smiling. "Sure— I have something I need to take care of anyway."

* * *

When he saw her again he knew she was mad. Furious even. He could tell by the way her skin stretched tightly over her cheekbones and the way her pulse was jumping in her throat. There was complete anger in her eyes, looking at him viciously. She wanted to rip his throat out, he was sure. She wanted to cut him up so there was nothing left so she could finally think her brother's accident had been avenged.

The only problem was: Zach had no idea what she was angry about. He had been staying out of her way for months now, careful not to even let him see her. He knew how much she hated it when he tried to approach her. The looks of distain she gave him cut right through his skin. It hurt more than he could have imagined. He stayed away from her because that was what she wanted. Zach had no idea to what he'd done this time. He knew she was angry about the accident: she always had been. But she never looked like this— with loathing, distain, and betrayal all rolled into one. He must have done something to set it off. He just had no clue of what it could have been.

"Cammie what are you—?" he tried to start; he wanted to calm her down.

"You know what Zach?" she said her voice sounding like she was grinding raw nails together in her throat. "I didn't even think _you_ could do this. But I should have known all along."

"I don't know what you're talking about—"

"Don't give me that!" She said. "You know exactly what you did. And it is _sick_ Zach. You play with people like they're puppets! Does playing with people's feelings get you off? Because I can't think of one reason for you to screw everyone the way you did."

Zach stood up from his perch on the couch. "I seriously don't know what you are talking about. I have stayed out of your way for months. I never tried to hurt you Cammie."

"You're still doing it! Give it up Zach, I know what you did!"

She was starting to make him angry. She was accusing him of things he didn't understand. He hadn't done anything. He never wanted to hurt her, and he thought by respecting her wishes she would figure that out.

"Well can you please explain what I did to me then?" Zach snapped back. "Because I'm kind of clueless."

"I am not going to relay your sick plan back to you for some sort of twisted sort of satisfaction you want. I'm done playing your stupid game."

"What game?" he asked. "There is no game!"

"Of course there is: with you there always is, and I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

"I have done nothing—"

"Nothing?!" she said, beginning to scream. "NOTHING?! You tried to murder my brother you fucking creep!"

Zach was surprised at the level of volume her voice had risen to. She believed the words she was saying, she thought it was him. She thought he'd intentionally pushed Grant into the lake with the intent of killing him. When he'd done neither, he'd been the one that tried to stop it he—

"That is not true. I told you the truth Cammie, I swear to god."

"You—"

"Quit acting like this was my fault Cammie," he said, trying not to yell at her, but wanting to cut her off before she begun accusing him of something else. "I'm not a murderer— I didn't do this. I don't understand how you think I have it in me to try and kill someone. I'm not a fucking monster!"

She glared at him, and he was sure she was intent not to believe him.

"Then who the hell do I have to blame?"

"No one! It was an accident Cammie!" he said, still refusing to throw Vince under the bus. "I know you don't believe me but that is the goddamned truth."

"Don't try and get me to sympathize with you. I know you and your vindictive group of friends are trying to ruin my life. You made Macey become my friend so she could spew lies about you and Vince and make me think—

"I didn't make Macey do anything. Believe it or not: she likes you. I even told her it was a bad idea and that it would only make you hate me more. Looks like I was right."

Cammie shook her head as if she couldn't believe him, as though he were lying.

"Grant woke up," she suddenly said. "And he said your name."

Zach glanced up at her, surprised she was sharing this information. "What?"

"He said your name," Cammie replied.

"That's it?"

Cammie nodded.

"You think I tried to kill your brother because he said my name."

"No, I already thought that and him saying it just supported my accusations."

"How so?"

"Patients remember their last moments when they wake up. He remembers you pushing him off the ledge."

"He couldn't possibly do that because _it never happened_."

"I can't believe your still lying. Give it up Zach—"

"He said my name because I _was_ the last thing he remembers. You want to know why? Because I saved his fucking life, I pulled him out of the water and gave him CPR. The EMTs told me if I hadn't been there he would have bled out. He would be six feet under the ground if I hadn't been there. And I have to deal with you throwing things back in my face as though I'm the one who caused all this mess. I told you the truth Cammie and you are to set on blaming me for everything to see it."

Cammie was quiet after that. She didn't want to believe him, but the way his voice sounded made it sound so true. And she didn't know how he could make something like that up. He sounded to desperate, as if he needed her to believe him. But that could have been part of his plan.

Zach sighed and swore under his breath, suddenly his blazing green eyes met her as she suddenly felt insignificant to him. He was bigger and stronger, and he could easily overpower her.

"What," Zach then started, his voice much lower than it had been before. "have I ever done to make you hate me so much? You want to blame me for this but I don't know why. You could just as easily blame Vince or anyone else who was there that night. Why me Cammie? Why me?"

Cammie looked away from him. He assumed she didn't want to tell him but it was really because she didn't have an answer. She didn't know why she'd targeted Zach. Sure he was an ass and treated girls like crap but so did Vince and a bunch of other guys at her school. She supposed it could have been because Zach had taken the blame, whether it was his fault or not. She didn't want to admit to herself that he was actually a good guy. She didn't want to.

"You're lying," she said, ignoring the weird feeling she got in her gut. Her instincts were telling her to give up, and logically listen to his words. But she remembered the suffocating feeling she got when Grant's heart had failed. She needed someone to blame for this, she was too stubborn to think otherwise. And Zach was manipulative, she couldn't put it pass him. "I don't believe you. You're trying to trick me or—"

"Why in the hell would I try and do that?"

"Because you don't want to go to jail, so you're blaming it on Vince and—"

"You think I would throw my best friend in jail to save my own ass?"

"I think that is exactly what you would do."

"You're wrong Cammie— you are. One day you're going to realize it."

"I don't believe you."

Zach shook his head. "I know you don't. And I know you never will. So if it makes you feel better blame me for all of it. But I want you to know something. If there was anything I could to do to wake Grant up and have him be okay, I would do it in a heartbeat. I would do it for you Cammie. Because I want you to be happy."

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what? I just meant—" He was shocked, and a little hurt by her reaction, he was just trying to stop burning bridges. But it looked as though he'd just ignited another fire.

"Quit messing with my feelings Zach, first pretending to break up with Adelaide and now—"

"Wait," he interrupted, not understanding her latest accusation. "What? Pretending to break up with Adelaide? I _did _break up with Adelaide."

"I'm not an idiot Zach, I see the two of you at school. I don't know why you think I'm that stupid but I'm not."

"So? We got back together. But I never pretended to break up with her. But even if I did, what in the world would that have to do with you?"

She clenched her jaw and looked away. She wasn't going to tell him she liked him, even though she wished she didn't. She hated the way she was drawn to him. He would just love to hear she thought about that kiss all the time. She wasn't prepared to give him that satisfaction. "Never mind, just forget it."

"Cammie, please." She didn't like the look in his eyes, as though he was desperate to believe him. She didn't want to feel anything for this monster. But he made it so damn hard.

"I'm going to go," she said and began walking away. She would not let Zach and his charming mouth twist words to get her to forgive him.

"I'm sorry Cammie," Zach said. "For everything you think I did. I just want—"

She walked out of the room and slammed the door before he had a chance to finish. He sighed heavily.

"—to fix things," he said quietly to himself even though there was no one left to hear.

And feeling even more defeated than before, he let his head drop into his hands.

* * *

_AN: So Grant woke up and went back to sleep. Zammie had another fight. Zach finds a friend in Bex. I'll probably be updating a little more frequently because I've finished the rest of the story._

_**SHOUT OUTS: **  
_

_**FallingWalls: **Thank you! And I'm trying my best I may have being a little hard on myself cause it didn't work out the way I planned. but I just wrote the epilogue which I really like, so it makes things a bit better. _

_**Annie: **I would never be able to do that. Way to easy.  
_

_**NaturallyWritten: **So many good questions. Unfortunately for you, they would all spoil the plot so I can't answer them. :P But thank you for reviewing! _

_**Kitty-Kat: **I literally don't know what to say except thank you. All you did was praise :) But seriously, thank you, every word meant the world to me. And no I haven't read it but I will certainly look into it. _

**_The One You Never Suspected: _**_First of all, I love you because you always review my stories and I feel Like were cyber friends or something, and secondly, I don't know why I'm ending it the way I am. I just can't think of a better alternative and I feel like I'm settling because I'm not creative enough to think of something less cliched and boring. But it seems everyone else likes it, including you, so maybe I'm just trying to down play it or something. I don't know. i think I'm over thinking it ;) _

**_Vampire's -Bite me: _**_Thanks! And I would just also like to say that I think you are the only reviewer that has spelled Adelaide's name right. So props to you. _

**_XxCandyygirlxX: _**_It will be out soon enough :) Patience. Good things come to those who wait. _

_**short and simple: **You're probably right about Addy screwing it up. But... we don't know do we? Well I do... but no spoilers Sorry! And I can't tell you which guess it is either! But the drugging thing kind of falls away. i didn't mean for it to.. I just forgot about it and it kind of became unimportant...so... yeah. _

_And to everyone else that reviewed Thanks so much. I love each and everyone of you and I would love it if you review this chapter as well. I got twenty six reviews on the last chapter and that made me a happy bunny :) Thanks again guys! _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Taking the Fall **_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

* * *

_Stranger than your sympathy_  
_And this is my apology_  
_I killed myself from the inside out_  
_And all my fears have pushed you out_

_- The Goo Goo Doll_

_(Sympathy) _

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Cammie was in her living room, huddled under heavy blankets to keep herself cozy as she watched a Christmas movie on TV. She was warm and full from having dinner and now she was just trying to relax as she listened to Emily and her mother finish baking cookies for Santa. A few minutes later Emily burst into the room with two plates and set them down in front of the unlit fire place.

One plate contained an assortment of different shaped chocolate chip cookies, the other had freshly washed carrots on it. One was for Santa, and one was for his reindeers. Cammie laughed softly to herself, remembering when she used to do the same thing, wishing she were still young enough to.

Emily skipped out of the room and then returned with a tall glass of milk, and set it in between the two plates.

Cammie smiled at her, content to watch the movie until she heard her mother on the phone, her voice loud and slipping from one room into the other. She was talking to her latest boyfriend, Joe Solomon, no doubt. Cammie liked Joe, but it was just plain weird seeing her mother with anyone besides her father. But her mom deserved to be happy, and Cammie liked to think Joe made her happy.

"It's stressful," her mother was saying. "I don't know how I'm going to keep paying for all these medical bills. Between sending the girls to Riverside and—" She broke off because obviously Joe had begun talking. Cammie waited for her mother to speak again.

"The only thing that might help is this lawsuit against Zach Goode," she said, sounding defeated. Cammie knew her mother was not happy with the lawsuit Cammie had filed. She didn't believe in suing people: she believed it just burnt bridges and made enemies. But she'd gotten on board when she'd looked over Grant's medical expenses again. They needed the money, and that was how Rachel convinced herself it was the right thing to do. It was for her son's life after all. "But I don't think even that will be enough to cover all the expenses. If he doesn't wake up soon I might be forced to kill my own son Joe."

Her voice was low, but Cammie was intent on listening. Her blood grew cold as she listened to her mother's words. Cammie had always thought that suing the Goode's would pay for all the medical expenses. That was why she wanted to pin it on Zach so badly. But apparently, even that wasn't going to cut it.

"I know, I know," Cammie heard her mother say, followed by a heavy sigh. "But I can't afford this for much longer. Unless I want my other two children to become homeless." Her mother paused, listening to Joe. "It wouldn't matter if I took them out of Riverside. I've already paid the tuition. There is no reason to down grade their education."

Cammie wished there was something she could do to help her mother, but knew it was wasted thought. She wasn't sure there was anything she, or anyone, could do at this point. She knew that if her mother didn't get any money fast then she'd have to pull the plug on Grant's medical bills, which basically meant killing him.

She didn't want to hear anymore, knowing it would only make her feel worse. So she turned her attention back to the TV movie and tried her hardest to pay attention. But in the back of her mind, all she was saw Grant and his pale, frail looking body.

And that image just would not go away.

* * *

Out of all people, Macey believed herself to be the one that was most sickened with Zach and Adelaide's recently rekindled relationship. It wasn't even because of Adelaide. It was because she couldn't believe that Zach had the audacity to crawl back into bed with that siren. First of all, Zach didn't really recycle his material in the first place, _and _Adelaide had cheated on him. It just didn't make sense to Macey that he would get back together with not only someone he couldn't care less about, but someone who had the power to embarrass him beyond belief.

At first Macey had thought it was a joke.

"_Adelaide and I got back together." _He had said it so nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal. Macey had stared at him for a few moments, before she busted into laughter. But as she had realized Zach wasn't joining, her laughed began to die.

She couldn't believe he'd been serious. But he told her that he was, and Macey had been speechless; she didn't know how to react. When she asked him why his reply was _"she's changed, Macey, I swear". _

Macey, for the life of her, could not figure out what made Zach think that. Adelaide was manipulative and spiteful, and while Macey may not have known her all that well, she did know Adelaide was not capable of just letting it go. Adelaide was the kind of person that held grudges and didn't grant forgiveness easily. So naturally, Macey was extremely suspicious of her.

That was why Macey waited in the coffee shop on Sunday morning, sipping her latte quietly in the back corner of the cozy little place. She had her icy blue eyes locked onto the door, waiting for her former friend to sweep in with her long dark hair and vindictive ways.

The next person to walk in the door wasn't Adelaide though, but it was someone Macey recognized. It was Matthew Goode, side by side with Preston Winters. Preston was tall with light blonde hair and Macey had had an on and off crush on him since the second grade. They weren't really friends, as Preston tended to hang out with the cross country kids. He wasn't a football player or basketball player, although Macey did vaguely remember him being on the baseball team with Zach. Macey wasn't sure why he was with Matthew, she hadn't even realized they knew each other.

They ordered their coffee but didn't notice Macey. And Macey was so distracted with watching Preston's mouth move as he ordered that she didn't see Adelaide walk in, but once the other girl was in front of her face it was clear she didn't want to be there. Even so, Adelaide took a seat across from Macey, her eyes saying nothing but outright annoyance.

"Hi Adelaide," Macey greeted her, setting her latte on the table, and quickly flickering her eyes over to Preston.

Adelaide glanced behind her to see what Macey was so entranced with.

"Preston Winters," Adelaide said quietly so only Macey could hear. "He's cute, and I heard he's _great_ in the sack."

Macey looked at her disgustedly, she didn't want to talk to Adelaide as if they were friends. Because they weren't, Macey had made sure of that.

"What are you doing?" Macey asked bluntly, her blue eyes turning colder the longer she stared at Adelaide.

Adelaide smiled at Macey but it was fake. "What are you talking about?"

Macey rolled her eyes, annoyed Adelaide was choosing to play dumb. "Zach. What are you up to?"

Adelaide smiled and glanced away. "I'm going to get a drink real quick. Be right back."

Macey rolled her eyes again but didn't say anything as Adelaide got up to order, flirting with the barista. Once she got her coffee she sat back down with a smile plastered onto her flawless face.

"You know," she started, before Macey could ask something else of her. "for the longest time, I thought we were actually friends." She wasn't looking at Macey but Macey still felt the guilt that came with the words— she was meant to.

"But then," Adelaide said. "I figured out that you never wanted to be friends with me. You were doing it out of convenience for Zach. And honestly, I was kind of upset at first. However, I _somehow_ managed to get over it." Adelaide stirred her coffee with a straw.

Macey didn't say anything.

"I don't know what it is about Cammie Morgan that makes everyone get their panties in a twist. Tell me Macey, why is it that she is taking everything away from me?"

Macey glared at her. She had become friends with Cammie over the last two months. And unlike her feelings toward Adelaide, Macey actually like Cammie. More than she thought she would. Cammie was a good friend, and Macey wanted to return the favor. Even if at the moment Cammie was mad at her because of Zach.

"Because she's a nice person Adelaide. Unlike you."

"I'm nice," Adelaide said innocently.

"You are a complete bitch."

Adelaide's eyes flashed as she tried not to react to Macey's comments.

"Is it so wrong to be upset about being dumped Macey? So I held some resentment to little miss sunshine. She took Zach."

"First off, you cheated on him and secondly, she did not take him from you," Macey replied. "She hates Zach."

Adelaide raised her coffee cup to her lips and tried to hide a smile. "I know."

"I don't know how, but I have a feeling you are the puppet master of this whole mess."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "I'm flattered you think so highly of me, really Macey. But even I couldn't pull off something as perfect as this."

"And why is it so perfect?"

Adelaide smiled. "Because I've finally gotten what I wanted."

"Which is?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Macey glowered at Adelaide, disbelieving of the words she had just spoken. "To ruin Zach's life?" Adelaide didn't appear to have an answer. "And you've been planning that all along?"

Adelaide shook her head. "Of course not. I was in love with him. But when Cammie came into the picture. . ."

"Weren't you sleeping with Mr. Keith before we even knew she existed?"

Adelaide waved her hand in a gesture to get rid of the topic. "He was just baggage really, when Zach was being a dick and I needed a shoulder to lean on."

"So basically you've intentionally destroyed someone else's life?"

Adelaide laughed and shook her head. "No Macey, I'm not that cruel. Zach and Cammie are just collateral damage."

"What the hell are you planning?"

Adelaide shook her head again. "Nothing, I'm done scheming. I already told you: It couldn't have worked out more perfectly if I'd tried."

"What are you talking about?"

Adelaide shrugged. "I'm not intent on destroying other people Macey. I'm just showing people like you that if I get stepped on I'm going to beat you down until you know who's really in charge."

"Are you serious?"

Adelaide rolled her eyes, obviously impatient with Macey's attitude. "Macey, sweetheart, I like to get what I want. Let's put it that way."

"You are a sick sociopath."

Adelaide laughed. "You really shouldn't be blaming me. The whole instigator of this whole thing was Vince. Maybe you should talk to him about it?"

"You really have gone _crazy_."

Adelaide smiled. "Ask Vince about that night Macey. Ask him what really happened."

"I know what happened. I was there. I know he pushed Grant—"

"No," Adelaide interrupted. "You know what you saw. You just don't know if it was really and accident or not."

"Of course it was, he—"

"I know," Adelaide said. "You think it was just Vince being Vince, playing games on unsuspecting individuals. But was it really?"

"What would Vince have against Grant, and why would you have anything to do with it?" Macey asked, her eyes blazing. She wanted to strangle Adelaide. But she restrained herself, keeping her clenched fist at her sides.

Adelaide shrugged. "I don't know," she said, but her eyes gleamed and Macey knew she was trying to wind her up. "You'd have to ask Vince."

Macey suddenly stood up and grabbed her bag.

"You are such a fucking bitch," she spat at Adelaide, before snatching up her coffee and stalking out of the coffee shop.

Once she was gone Adelaide began laughing to herself. People could be so gullible. It made her laugh that it was so easy to turn people on each other. All she had to do was plant the seed in their mind and watch as it grew and slowly drove someone crazy. She'd done it to Zach, she'd done it to Cammie, and now, she'd done it to Macey as well.

Adelaide had always taken Macey for smart girl. She figured Macey would know better. But apparently she was just like the rest.

It didn't matter to Adelaide. She was finally about to get what she wanted. She would finally be on top, people would fear her: she'd be untouchable.

Watching Cammie and Macey burn was only a bonus.

Zach, on the other hand, might do well at her side.

* * *

After her and Zach's last conversation Cammie had begun to keep to herself, a lot more than usual. She ducked her head every time she saw someone she recognized and she had even started to ditch school at least twice a week. She knew it wasn't fair to her mother: who had so much on her plate already. She was struggling to pay the bills and Cammie was sure that a visit from a social worker wouldn't exactly help their situation. Although Cammie had been writing herself notes to try and keep her absences as excused as possible but she'd done it too many times by now. She was certain the administration was starting to think something was fishy. But Cammie couldn't help herself. She didn't want to go to school with the monsters she called her peers. High school was vicious.

Especially private high school, which was another problem her mother had on the plate. Cammie didn't understand it. She knew Riverside was an expensive school, she couldn't possibly understand why her mother was still allowing her and Emily to attend. She supposed her mother had already paid, but still for little things. Like field trips and donations. But they couldn't afford it— not with the medical expenses that were ranking in from Grant accident.

Cammie sighed and rubbed her temples, wishing the stress would just evaporate out of her skin. She felt as though there was just too much to deal with, she couldn't even begin to imagine the weight her mother must be struggling with. Her phone conversation with Joe the previous night was only a fraction of the stress her mother must have felt.

Cammie sat on the bench by the local playground. It was the playground she often brought Emily to. It had everything: swings, a slide, and monkey bars. Children could usually be found somewhere here, but today— it was empty. Cammie supposed because it was because it was eight AM on Christmas morning.

Every Christian child in this time zone would be in their living room with their families, crowded around a beautiful Christmas tree and begging to begin opening presents. Cammie wished she were doing the same thing, like she'd done so many years before. She missed the smell of pine needles and the glow of the fire that use to radiate happiness. She remembered the Christmases when her father was still alive; they were so happy and filled with laughter. It had always been her favorite time of the year. She and Grant would get up at ridiculous hours in the morning just so they could open presents. But then then her father had passed, and Christmas became that much sadder. And now Grant was in the hospital and there wasn't money for presents. Cammie knew her mother had gotten something for Emily but she'd made it clear to Cammie that Christmas wasn't going to happen this year.

So that's why Cammie sat on a bench at eight AM in the deserted playground. She wanted to be alone. She didn't want to see anyone and have them wish her a merry Christmas. Because she wasn't having a merry Christmas.

The sounded of a child's scream pierced the air and brought her out of her thoughts. But it hadn't been a scream of pain or fear, it had been one of laughter, of joy, and when Cammie looked to her left she realized why.

On the sidewalk of the far side of the park she saw Sawyer Goode riding a bicycle down the low hill, her oldest brother running after her.

"Sawyer stop!" he was yelling at her. "Wait!"

Even from where she sat Cammie could tell Sawyer was delighted. She was grinning from ear to ear and screaming at the top of her lungs, calling for her brother to catch her. It almost made her smile, seeing such innocent joy. But Cammie was in no mood to smile, especially when it came to Zach Goode, so her lips stayed turned down.

"Sawyer!" Zach yelled again. "Brake!"

"NO!" Sawyer yelled back and was laughing. She loved it, and if Cammie had to bet she'd guess the bright pick piece of metal Sawyer sat on was her newest Christmas present.

Cammie drew her eyes away from Sawyer to look at Zach. Despite the cold, he was wearing a pair of basketball shorts with a hooded sweatshirt and a snapback resting straight on his head. Even though he'd wanted Sawyer to stop Cammie could tell he was laughing. He didn't look bored or like he wanted to be somewhere else. He was enjoying spending time with Sawyer, anyone could tell with just a swift glance at his face.

It surprised Cammie; to know that he wanted to be here with his sister. She knew he cared about her but she'd always just assumed he was pulling the little sister card with her. But not she could see he was being completely genuine in his love for his little sister. And even though Cammie wished she hated him, the thought warmed her heart. It was Christmas after all.

Zach hadn't seen her, and Cammie guessed he wouldn't. She was on a bench under a tree, keeping to herself, there was no reason for him to even look over.

"Zach!" Sawyer called. "This is so much fun!"

Zach smiled as she turned her bike around and started peddling back towards Zach. This time Cammie did smile, unable to help herself. The sight was truly adorable and she would be a Grinch if she didn't think so. Watching them, it didn't matter how much Cammie hated Zach, or how much she wished she did, because for the first time she was seeing him as a real person. Someone with a family, and someone who had a heart. It was making her rethink her opinion about him. She'd always believed he was playing her, saying things to try and swoon her or get in her head. But he even didn't realize she was there, so he couldn't have being playing any sort of game. And she wasn't paranoid enough to think otherwise.

"Come on Soybean," Zach was saying to her. "We've got to get back home."

Sawyer made a face at her brother as she same to a stop on her bike.

"I don't want to."

"Soybean—"

Soybean?

"No," Sawyer snapped, planting her feet on either side of the bike and crossing her arms. Cammie almost laughed, the girl was stubborn; Zach didn't stand a chance. "I want to stay here and ride my bike."

"You can ride your bike at home."

"I don't want to."

"Sawyer please, don't be difficult."

She made a face at him and put one foot back on the pedal.

"Zach I don't want to go home. Mommy and daddy are fighting and Matty won't come out of his room."

Cammie tried not to think about that. She didn't want to think of Zach not having the perfect family. She had only met his father once and she did not like the glare he'd sent at her. But for Sawyer to know her parents weren't getting along just wasn't fair to the child. Especially not on Christmas.

"He got a new video game—" Zach tried to make excuses.

"Isn't Christmas supposed to be about family?" She snapped at him.

Cammie was taken aback by her words. The girl was seven years old; shouldn't she just be excited for Santa to bring presents? Cammie knew that was all Emily cared about. By the look on Zach's face she could tell her was just as surprised as Sawyer words as she was.

"Yes but—"

"Then why is ours never together?"

She knew Zach didn't have an answer to her question. But she was curious about how he would answer her.

Zach sighed and rubbed his forehead, no doubt amazed a seven-year old could make him feel so stressed out.

"Zach?" Sawyer prodded after her brother didn't look like he would reply.

"I don't know Soybean," he said. "That's just how it's always been for our family."

Sawyer didn't look satisfied with his answer. "Zach—"

"I don't have another answer Sawyer," he said to her. The words were not harsh or brittle, they held no tone or emotion, the just were. "I'm sorry."

"At least I have you," Sawyer said quietly.

Cammie was truly startled by the young girl's obvious maturity. She looked so innocent with her bouncy curls and big green eyes, but her face held the pain and structure no seven year old should have to deal with.

Cammie almost wanted to get up and go comfort her. She also wanted to comfort Zach but something held her back. And that something was her own brother, and the image of him lying in a hospital bed.

Zach squatted down to her level and smiled at her. The bill of his cap touched Sawyer forehead. "Always."

Sawyer grinned at him, glad that the sad move and come and gone. "So can we stay here?"

Zach laughed, "Sure Soybean, but we will have to go back sometime."

He kissed her forehead swiftly and then Sawyer nodded but didn't say anything, instead she started to peddle on her bike.

Their conversation had Cammie rethinking every cruel word she'd ever said to Zach, or of him for that matter. She didn't want to feel empathy for him, but she couldn't help herself. Watching him with his little sister had changed her mind. She'd seen him in a new light, and as much as she wanted to blame for everything, she realized it was unfair of her to do so.

She shouldn't be trying to pin the blame of everything on him, especially when he'd gone out of his way to try and fix things. She knew now that he hadn't lie to her about anything. She was an idiot for ever thinking otherwise. But she knew they still needed the money. _Zach's _money.

Cammie cringed at the thought. She didn't want to steal people's money, especially when it wasn't justified. She should be spending her energy trying to figure out what really happened.

The words Bex had said to her the last time they'd spoken haunted her now.

"_It was an accident and your acting like it wasn't." _

Cammie inhaled deeply and reminded herself that it had been an accident. It had to have been and she was completely moronic for thinking otherwise. She watched Zach watch Sawyer, and she knew that someone who cared about someone else that much didn't have it in them to try and kill someone. She should have known all along. Zach didn't have it in him to purposely try and murder to. Not only that, he had no reason to. Before, Zach and Grant had been friends, Cammie knew because she use to drool every time Grant mentioned him.

But Cammie needed someone to blame for Grant's accident. She couldn't just believe it was fate; she had to believe there was something Zach wasn't telling her.

Cammie pulled out her phone and dialed the number of her lawyer.

She knew her mother wouldn't be happy, but she'd have to deal with it. Cammie wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of suing money from the Goode's knowing they'd never really done anything wrong. They would find another way to keep Grant alive and pay the bills.

There was always another way.

"Hey Marie," she said into the phone. "I've changed my mind. I'm repealing the lawsuit."

* * *

_AN: So Cammie had finally gotten some sense knocked into her head. I didn't want Grant to just wake up and tell her the truth because to me, that felt too easy and kind of lame. So instead she realized how stupid she was and got to the conclusion on her own. I hope you guys liked it because there is only one more chapter after this one and then there will be an epilouge. I really didn't want to drag out this story so this is kind of the turning point and everything is pretty much downhill from here. Thanks for reading._

_**Shout Outs **  
_

_**igbinosun12: **Well I'm happy my sorry was good enough for you to finally review :) It makes me feel good about myself. Haha and hating/loving Cammie is totally the point. I figure that people are complex, so we should write them how they are, whether it is confusing for the reader or not. _

**_Zammie-Percabeth02: _**_No there are no hidden trust issues. But her dad is dead and she doesn't think their mom has enough money to pay for the medical expenses. She feels like she needs someone to yes it is ending soon, two more chappies. _

**_ The One You Never Suspected: _**_Thank you! And Yes Zach has finally made another friend and you can tell that he's changing. That he is becoming a better person for himself and for everyone else. _

**_laugh love life: _**_Hehe, Adelaide. You probably won't like her for much longer. Thanks for the review. _

**_katieeblaah: _**_I don't mind if you don't like Cammie, she has been kind of annoying with her bipolarness and everything. But maybe you like her a little more after this chapter?_

**_Angel4eva-15 :_**_Thank you! And I know, I hate it when people are making unrealistic things happen, it drives me crazy. _

**_Uknowiloveu: _**_I actually don't know if Bex and Grant are going to get together. But you can think that they do if you want to :P_

**_Kitty-Kat: _**_Maybe you think of Cammie a little differently now? She just wasn't seeing clearly, blindisghted by anger and fear. You should cut her some slack after this :) _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Taking the Fall **  
_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: You Can't Buy Forgiveness or Blame Me for the Fall 

* * *

_You're a vicious kind _  
_'Cause you've lived this life _  
_Where you're allowed to win _  
_Even when you're long, you still keep _  
_On, and on, and on_

_-Yellow Card _

_(A Vicious Kind)_

* * *

Zach grinned as he threw the ball, swearing that he'd thrown it further than he ever had before. He was elated; his throwing arm had recovered and he could finally get back to what was really important: football.

He could have his spot back on the team and could stop worrying about his little brother trying to take his place. Being back on the team would just mean so many good things: his father would finally start looking at him with proud eyes again, his peers and friends would respect him. All he had to do was prove that he was back.

He was Zach Goode. A broken wrist was nothing. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?

And thank god his brother had gotten them to the playoffs. If he hadn't, Zach wouldn't have had a chance to play. He'd already be starting the swim season and right now he wanted to prove that he had what it took to win it all.

Zach could feel his brother watching him from inside the house. He knew Matthew wasn't too happy when Zach had gotten his cast off, and even less pleased as he watched his brother throw perfect football after perfect football.

Even though Matthew would never say it out loud, he knew his brother was a better player than him. Maybe it was just because he had more experience or maybe it was because he had more natural talent. One only had to watch Zach play football to know that he was an absolute natural at it. But then again, Zach was a natural at everything. Matthew would be lying if said he wasn't jealous of his brother. Everything he ever did was nearly almost always second best to Zach. He didn't think it was fair but that's what standing in Zach's shadow felt like.

He had to admit, when he was being the starter quarterback he had felt awesome, like he was on top of the world. At least he now knew where Zach's undying sense of confidence came from. But even then, he knew he was only a placeholder for his brother. It sucked being a lesser Zach but Matthew couldn't say that he wasn't use to it.

By this point in his life he was used to being overlooked. He wasn't even that good at football; he only did it because Zach had and because their father had pushed him to. He didn't have an arm like Zach's. And sure, he liked it, but he wasn't a natural like Zach. He had to work twice as hard to be half as good as his big brother. And while it was unfair Matthew had just become accustomed to it.

As he watched his brother continue to throw the football he thought about not joining the football team next year. What was the point? Zach would be the quarterback and Matthew would be on the bench. But he didn't want to quit, he didn't know what his father would do to him if he did. Matthew figured his best bet was to change positions. He'd never actually played side by side with his brother and he felt like he wanted to. He didn't want to resent Zach for being a better quarterback than him. And if he changed positions then there wouldn't be this constant competition between the two of them for attention.

"Hey," Matthew called as he pushed the back door open and walked outside.

Zach grinned at him. "Hey."

"Having fun?" Matthew asked.

Zach nodded, tossing the ball in the air and catching it again. "Yeah, actually."

Matthew held his hand open in a gesture for Zach to pass the ball.

Zach smiled. "Go long?"

Matthew grinned right back at his brother and nodded. "Sure thing."

Matthew took off running and once he got to the edge of the yard he turn around and saw the ball just as it came within a few feet of him. He turned his body and caught it perfectly, the ball never fumbling from his grip.

Matthew turned to face Zach, Zach had thrown the ball at least fifty yards and Matthew had no problem catching it. They were on point.

Matthew was grinning from ear to ear as he jogged back to his brother.

"What?" Zach asked, suspicious of seeing his brother so happy.

"Did you see that? That was like the perfect play."

Zach shrugged, he didn't really know where Matthew was going.

"I don't want to be a quarterback anymore."

Zach stared at him, still confused. "Oh yeah. . ?"

"I want to be a wide receiver Zach. First string."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Coach is never going to put you in that spot Matt. You're a quarterback, you have the arm for it. Plus we already have three."

"I am not a quarterback, and I can't throw half as good as you," Zach looked a little bit taken off guard from his brother's compliment. "And so what if we have three wide receivers? None of them are your brother."

"Matt. . ."

"We have sibling telepathy Zach. It's perfect."

"Why do you suddenly want to switch positions?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of being in your damn shadow Zach. I don't have as good of an arm as you and I never will. Hell, you just recovered from a broken wrist and I still can't throw more than forty yards. This is a great idea. Neither of us will have to be benched."

Zach found himself smiling at his brother. He had a point about the sibling telepathy thing.

Matthew tucked the football under his arm and held his right hand out. "Deal?"

"Fine," Zach said and he took his brother hand with his own and shook it firmly. "Deal."

* * *

Cammie felt as though she had better things to do than listen to her mother's insistent nagging.

Uncharacteristically, Rachel was mad that that Cammie had repealed the lawsuit. It was strange, because she never really raised her temper at anything. She'd always been very understanding and calm when it came to decisions her children made. Cammie couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her mother angry— certainly not since before her father died. After that it was a long leash for her and Grant. But apparently Grant's comatose state did more to her than her father's death had.

"I can't believe you didn't ask me," her mother snapped.

"I didn't think you would care," Cammie argued. "You were against it in the first place."

"That before I knew we needed the money," Rachel said. "And believe me, we need the money."

"We'll find another way mom."

'You don't understand," Rachel said. "If we don't get a lot of money in a short amount of time I will be forced to kill your brother."

Cammie wanted to lash out at her mother for saying such a morbid thing. It wasn't fair to talk about Grant like that. "Mom don't say that."

"It's true," she replied.

"It's not. It is not legal in any state to pull the plug on anything. Even if you wanted to. If you did you'd be charged with murder," Cammie said, she'd done her research the night before. "They won't let you."

"Then how the hell are we going to pay for his medical expenses? You said you were sure Zach was to blame. You said—"

"Forget what I said mom," Cammie said. "I was angry and I wanted someone to blame. So I blamed him. And I know we'll be in debt up to our necks but that's our problem and we shouldn't be extorting money out of people who don't deserve it."

"Well they do," Rachel returned.

"They don't," Cammie said, thinking of Sawyer's happy face and Matthew and his relationship with Bex. "It was an accident and I was so angry at the world that I needed someone to blame."

"Well what changed?"

"My opinion. Zach wouldn't do something cruel like this. No one around here would and I was just blinded by anger and I didn't see the real truth."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, looking at her daughter expectantly. "Real truth?"

"Zach saved his life mom," Cammie said, remembering the words Zach had told her. Thinking back, she could hear the clarity and honesty he'd spoken them with. "If he hadn't been there Grant would be dead, as blunt as it. _That'_s what happened."

Rachel sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I suppose your right." The stress lines on her forehead were prominent and Cammie felt almost responsible for it, even though logically she knew there wasn't anything she could have done.

Cammie smiled and nodded, walking over to her mother and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Everything's going to be okay mom," she said. "I promise."

Rachel nodded against her daughter shoulder, holding her tightly. "I hope so."

Cammie smile again even though her mother could see it. She had to have hope that Grant would be okay and that they could sort the money out.

She had to stop blaming people and just figure out a real solution.

And she knew just the person to talk to about it.

* * *

Cammie needed to find Macey, but the other girl wouldn't pick up the phone. Cammie didn't blame her. She'd been kind of a bitch to her for the past few weeks after she'd been certain Zach and Macey were trying the screw with her head.

She found herself outside of Macey's big house, wondering whether the other girl was around. Maybe she was away on break or something. Cammie rang the doorbell clasping her hands together as she waited for someone to come to the door. But no one came. She rang it again three more times, but nothing.

Nobody was home.

Cammie sighed taking a step back. She saw a car pulling up the driveway.

But it wasn't Macey that stepped out of the car. It was Vince Morris.

Cammie wondered what he was doing here.

As Cammie walked down the pathway he was walking up and only noticed her at the last second.

"Oh," he said, taking a small step back. "Hey."

"Hi," she said forcing a smile. But in her head she was thinking about how awful of a person this guy was. Cammie couldn't believe what he'd done to his best friend. "Um," she said, clearing her throat. "No one is home."

Vince's face fell. "Oh."

"Yeah," Cammie said, feeling the awkwardness set in. Being around Vince made her extremely uncomfortable. She felt like squirming under his gaze. "Well I'm going to go," she said even though she owed him no explanation.

"Um, Cammie?" he asked making her turn back around.

"Yes?"

"I, uh. . ." He couldn't seem to find his words. But Cammie had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. She could tell by the guilt in his eyes that had appeared when he'd recognized him. "I'm really sorry," he said. "About your brother."

Cammie thought the apology was months overdue but she didn't let him know that. Instead she only smile and nodded, accepting it. All she wanted to do what get away from him. "Thanks," she muttered.

Vince smile at her but it didn't look real. She could tell he wanted to say something else but didn't think it was appropriate.

"I hope he gets better," he said, and despite everything she knew he'd done, he sounded sincere.

"Yeah," she said shoved her hands in her pockets and took a step back. "Me too. Bye Vince." She said and began walking away, not being able to stand in his presence any longer.

Vince stood there, long after she'd gone, staring down at the side walk. He wondered what she'd been thinking, if she'd know it was him who was responsible for the accident.

He still had nightmares about it, all of them ending up with him in jail and Grant in a coffin. He hadn't even got to see the other boy, truly he wouldn't know how to explain his presence in the hospital. And, realistically, he knew there was no reason to go. Nothing would come of it, he'd probably only make things more stressful for his family.

Vince sighed, kicking up rocks under his feet, wondering how things had gone so wrong.

* * *

It hadn't taken Macey long to figure out that Adelaide was trying to mess with her head. But in the coffee shop she'd been so convince that maybe she didn't know that whole story. After thinking it over for a few days Macey had come to the conclusion that Adelaide was only trying to severe more ties between friends. She was already back in Zach's head and she knew that she was trying to ruin everyone that even thought about crossing her. Adelaide had turned into a manipulative sociopath who would do whatever it took to become ultimate queen bee.

Of course, she couldn't do that without Zach. Zach was practically royalty, even after the accident, things weren't the same, but everyone still feared and respected him. Adelaide knew that never changed, that's why she was making sure she had Zach wrapped around her finger. Macey needed Zach to get out of that poisonous relationship as fast as possible. But to do that she would need Cammie to stop hating him. Macey was sure Cammie was the only one that could change Zach's mind about Adelaide.

Cammie had been calling her over the break but Macey hadn't picked up. She knew the other girl was angry with her, she didn't want to hear the cruel things she would say. Besides, she was supposed to be on vacation. She'd deal with it when she got back.

But after relaxing by a fireplace and skiing for a few days Macey had just about had it with her withdrawals of scheming. She needed to fix things. And she couldn't waste any more time.

Macey picked up her phone and dialed Cammie's number.

"Macey?" Cammie asked, picking up after the third ring.

"Cammie," Macey said. "Hey."

Macey didn't think Cammie sounded angry. "I've been calling for days," Cammie said. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I thought you were mad at me. . ." Macey said.

"Oh, well I was, but I'm not anymore," Cammie said. "Are you away?"

"Yeah," Macey said. "I'm on vacation."

Cammie cursed under her breath. "What is it?" Macey asked. "What changed?"

"My opinion did. I killed the lawsuit against Zach."

Macey was surprised. She had not expected that one.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"Um. . ." Cammie started. "It's kind of a financial issue. . ."

"Oh shit," Macey said. "I guess having a kid in the hospital for a few months isn't cheap."

"No," Cammie answered. "It's not. That's why I need your help. We were going to use the money from the lawsuit but it wouldn't have been enough anyway. And now my mother is freaking out and I need help. I need to know how to get a lot of money and fast."

Macey rolled her eyes. "I can help you with the money no problem," she said.

"Really?" Cammie asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Macey said, "but I'll need something from you."

"What is it?"

"Do you still hate Zach?" Macey asked.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Cammie?" Macey prodded.

"No," Cammie finally answered. "No, I don't."

"You don't seem to like him though."

"I've gotten over everything Macey. I'm thinking clearly again. No, I don't hate Zach but I'm not exactly in love with him either."

"Well this is where my favor kind of comes in. . ."

"What is it?"

"You know how Adelaide and Zach got back together?"

Cammie made a disgusted sound. "Yes."

"Right so she's trying to manipulate him and ruin both of our lives. So we kind of need to get Zach away from her."

Cammie was already agreeing. Zach deserved better than that witch. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

Macey laughed quietly. "Zach cares about you Cammie. You need to use it to your advantage."

"I don't know. . ."

"Do you want her to win?"

"No," Cammie answered immediately. "Of course not."

"The we won't let her," Macey replied. "It's not even like a real scheme," she said. "You like Zach anyway so it's just like fate pushing you together."

"Who said anything about liking Zach?"

"No one had to sweetheart," Macey said. "It's fairly obvious."

* * *

_So another chapter been and gone. It's so weird to me how it's already been nineteen chapters. Anyway, there is one more chapter and then a brief epilouge. It's probably not my best writing but it okay and I'm pretty pleased with how I finally sorted it out. I hope you guys liked this chapter and the next chapter will hopefully be out soon! _

**_SHOUTOUTS _**

**_Kitty-Kat: _**_There will be another scene with Vince and Zach but it won't be till the epilouge. And no, if you read carefully the whole thing Adelaide said was just her way of trying to screw with Macey's head. Nothing else happened. And yes Matthew is on Zach's side and they form a bit of a brotherly bond in this chapter :)_

**_The One You Never Suspected: _**_I know right? I was not about to have Grant wake up and be like "hey guys, it's all cool" way too easy. I try to challenge myself as a writer. Yes, Adelaide is slightly psycho, she mostly just a sociopath. And thanks :))_

**_Zach-Goode' :_**_all I meant by that is that there wouldn't be anymore serious conflicts or fights. And everything is pretty much anit climatic. It's not bad, it just means nothing major is going to happen. _

**_WrittenCamera396: _**_Thank you! It really means a lot to mean that you understand Adelaide's character. I tried to make her interesting and not your typical antagonist, I thought she needed more of a biter so I kind of made her a sociopath. . .but it is what it is right? And I'm not going to tell you if Cammie chooses to sue Vince or not, we will just have to find out. And thank you! Although we won't be seeing much more of Sawyer :( _

**_short and simple:_**_ Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love compliments :) Yes Adelaide is very confusing and complicated, and I'm really pleased all of my readers find her such an interesting character and I think between her and Sawyer she is the most mentioned in reviews. She's really just feeling lost and confused because she wants to be at the top of the social ladder and she knows she needs Zach to do that, but at the same time Zach was an ass to her and she doesn't want anything to do with him. And I actually was considering pulling the plug on Grant, because I always thought it was the most logical reason, although not the most obvious. But ultimately I knew I'd be unhappy with that decision in the long run to I made a creative alternative that I hope all of ya'll like :)_

_**Doppler Girl: **I know right? I love that she is figuring things out by herself, I feel like it's much more realistic. And thank you! Having my writing called perfect is making me glow :) And. . . Do you like Matt now? _

**_Angel4eva-15:_**_ Thank you, and unfortunately Sawyer won't really be in any more chapters because there are only two left. She'll be in them briefly but we don't really see another Zach/Sawyer scene which I wish there was. Maybe I'll change that. _


	20. Chapter 20

**_Taking the Fall_**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: My Confession

* * *

_I'm lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_- Backstreet Boys _

_(Shape of My Heart)_

* * *

He hadn't expected to see her tonight. He hadn't actually expected to see her ever again, but looking at her now he felt something pull in his heart. It was like the way he felt when he saw Sawyer laugh or smile, but different somehow. Under that feeling there was a low heat, fueling to the desire he had for her. He could not deny that he was attracted to her, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she hated every inch of him and wanted to put him through a a wood chipper.

But from his place on the field he could see her perfectly, in the middle of the pyramid, her lips twisted into what he was sure was a fake smile. It made him sad to think that it was just a front. Pretending to be a cheerleader when your life was in ruins. He wished she were happy, than maybe he'd be able to live with himself. He didn't understand it very well. He felt guilt for something he hadn't even done. He felt Vince's guilt, when he should have felt pride and dignity for pulling Grant out of the water. Now he just felt stupid, for letting it go on.

He was itching to talk to her. His father had told him surprising news this morning. Apparently Cammie's lawyer had called and killed the lawsuit. Zach didn't understand it. He was sure that she was going to go through with it, for Grant's sake. But obviously something had changed. He just wasn't sure what.

His eyes drifted over the other cheerleaders and found Adelaide glaring straight at him from the bottom of the pyramid. She was much too tall to be anything but a base. He was sure she'd seen him looking at Cammie with wanderlust.

Zach almost laughed to himself. Adelaide was so sure she had him wrapped around her finger. She didn't know the half of it. He almost felt bad about it, but then he remembered the things she'd said and attempted to do to Cammie, and his remorse disappeared. Adelaide didn't know it, but she was only a place holder. And they had had a connection that day by the river but Zach wouldn't call it love, or even anything close. Adelaide was too manipulative for Zach to ever rekindle a real relationship with her. But he guessed he'd keep her around, until someone better came along.

"Zach," Drew Callahan snapped, digging his elbow into Zach's side.

Zach drew his eyes away from the cheerleaders and towards his teammate. Recently, his teammates had finally gone back to treating him like he was used to being treated. That was the great thing about being a guy— they didn't hold grudges for a long time. Eventually everything blew over and things got back to normal.

"Yeah?"

"You're up," he said, then sticking his mouth guard in and jogging to his place on the field.

Zach smiled to him, flexing his fingers before putting on his helmet. He was back on the field, right where he should be.

His eyes drifted over to Vince, who sat on the bench. He was no longer first string receiver. That spot had been given to Matthew when they'd shown the coach what a dream team they could be.

The referee handed the center the ball and Zach couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he had tried.

He glanced over at Cammie one last time. "Let's do this."

* * *

He hadn't expected anyone to still be there by the time he got out of the locker room. Matthew had gone out with the rest of the team to celebrate their win, but Zach just wasn't feeling it. He felt tired, he had just played his heart out. He wanted to go home and get into bed and sleep. But still, the win gave him a glow on the inside, making everything feel softer and warmer.

He had purposely hung back, taking a long time to shower, just so he wouldn't have to see Adelaide. He knew she'd probably be waiting for him, but she would leave eventually. She would rather go out and celebrate with everyone else than stay back with just him. She would accuse him of being a Debby downer. And he didn't have the energy to deal with her.

Zach pulled at the collar of his shirt as he looked around, noticing the parking lot was next to empty. His car being one of the last ones there. His football bag hung over his shoulder as he walked towards his car, keys in hands.

As he got closer he realized there was a black silhouette leaning against his car, one that looked as though it was wearing a cheerleading skirt. He had thought it was Adelaide at first, but as he got close he realized it was Cammie, her blonde hair looking darker in the dim light.

She gave a small smile when she saw him, something he had not expected. The only time he was this close to her was so that she could yell at him.

"Hey," he said, the confusion in his voice evident, to both of them.

"Hi," she said softly, pushing off the car, and readjusting the strap of her cheer bag.

Zach moved forward to open the truck, unsure of what she was doing there but not wanting to make it awkward by just standing there.

She didn't say anything, even though it was obvious she wanted to.

"Are you here to bite my head off or what?" Zach asked. "Don't make me wait."

She laughed, even though he hadn't said it to be funny.

"No," she said quietly. "That's not why I'm here."

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled the bag off of his shoulder and tossed it into the back of the car.

"Then what can I help you with?"

"I. . ." She started. She glanced around. "Can I have a ride?"

He looked surprised, but held out his hand for her bag. She handed it to him and he tossed it back with his.

"You couldn't find anyone else?" he asked, closing the back of the car.

She looked away from him. "I wanted to talk to you. I didn't realize you would take so long."

He shrugged. "I just wanted to be by myself."

She looked guilty. "Sorry," she said, a bit sheepishly.

"I don't mind," he said. "I was mostly avoiding Adelaide. And as long as you aren't screaming at me I don't really mind your company." He gave her a ghost of a smile, as though he were making a joke this time.

"I thought you got back together with Adelaide?"

"I did," he sighed. "I'm just not sure if it was the right decision."

"I thought she changed," Cammie tried to hide the disdain and sarcasm in her words but failed miserably.

"I'm beginning to think that it was just a lapse in my judgment. She always has a hidden agenda. I'm pretty much waiting for her to screw me over."

"You don't even care that she's probably trying to ruin your life?"

Zach shrugged again, looking at her curiously. Wondering what she was up to. "There's not much left to ruin is there?"

She felt bile rise in the back of her throat. She knew it wasn't her fault. But she still felt responsible for Zach losing everything.

"That isn't true," she said, taking a step towards him without realizing it. "You're back on the team. You have friends again. And the lawsuit—"

"About that," he interrupted. "You want to tell me what your planning now?"

She shook her head, swallowing the bile, pushing her guilt back down. "Nothing. I just stopped thinking like a lunatic."

"Oh?"

"I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened to Grant. I was just angry, and I acted like it wasn't an accident. I should have listened to you when you were trying to tell me the truth."

He stared at her, surprised by her words. Was she serious? How could her mind have changed so quickly?

"What changed?" he asked, the suspicion in his voice obvious.

She smiled softly at him and took another step towards him, and now they were only inches apart.

"I saw you in the park with Sawyer on Christmas morning," she told him. "That's what changed my mind."

He raised his eyebrows. He hadn't seen her there.

"Really? Me teaching my sister how to ride a bike?"

She shook her head. "It was more than that," she explained. "I was treating you like you were some sort of monster. And seeing you with her, it just opened my mind a bit. You can't try and kill people and then treat your sister like that. I mean you love her and you would do anything to protect her. It just wouldn't make sense for you to be able to do something so awful to someone else's sibling."

"But you've seen me with Sawyer before. . ."

"Not like that. And not when you didn't know I was watching. I always assumed you were trying to trick me or something."

He snorted. "I don't blame you. I'm kind of an asshole."

She shrugged. "Only to some people."

"So now what?" he asked, his eyes shining brightly in the dark.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't hate me anymore. Where do we go from here?" he asked.

She looked at him, unable to look away. His eyes were trapping her, making her tilt her head upward towards his lips.

"I. . . I don't know. . ." she answered honestly. She hadn't thought about it much. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to feel that amazing feeling she got when he was this close to her. Like somehow, even in her crazy life, there might be somewhere she belonged.

His smile was crooked, which made him look even more perfect.

"Cammie?" he said, his voice coming out in a question.

"Yes?" she asked, her breathing becoming shallower as she gravitated even closer to him.

"Can I kiss you?"

She smiled before weakly nodding her head, wanting nothing more. Zach bent his head down so his lips could meet hers. It was softer than it had been in the locker room. It felt like the two of them were finally coming together, without anger and high emotions forcing them to. It was like destiny, and she finally didn't feel conflicted about kissing him.

She lifted herself onto her tiptoes so she could return the pressure on his lips and bring herself closer to him. His arms wrapped around her back, giving her a safe, comforting feeling. In that moment she knew nothing could go wrong, it was like paradise. Just standing there in his arms.

She pulled back; just to catch her breath, feeling her heart stammer in her chest. His tautly muscled arms held her close, unwilling to let her go too far from him. Her cheeks flushed and there was glow to her that hadn't been there before. She just stared at him, unable to look away. She had a feeling she was falling very hard for him. And whether that was good thing or a bad thing escaped her. She didn't want to imagine him breaking her heart. She never wanted to.

"You shouldn't have let me do that," Zach said to her, his voice quieter than she'd ever heard it.

She raised an eyebrow, a slow, cold feeling creeping up her spine.

"Why is that?"

He grinned at her, making the doubting feeling sink back down. "Adelaide is going to kill you," he whispered in her ear.

She laughed and pulled away from him. "I hate to say it, but you're actually probably right."

"Don't let her scare you," Zach told her. "She's just a bitchy Barbie. Harmless."

She rolled her eyes. "She trying pretty damn hard to make everyone's life hell."

Zach shrugged. "There's always going to be someone right? You just have to pick your battles."

He looked back down at her and suddenly found himself unable to look away. It was like a feeling of gravity, bringing him closer to her. He'd never felt anything like it, and he felt like he was in a chick flick. But the feeling made him undeniable happy, almost _giddy, _which was a new one for him.

Her blue eyes were filled with unasked questions. But hope and doubt under grew the questions and his eyes just searched hers, knowing she held more answers than she was letting on.

"Zach?" she asked, her voice taking on another tone, curiosity and. . .something else he couldn't place.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice as clear as he'd ever heard it.

"Why do you like me?"

His eyes scrunched up as he analyzed her question. He had no idea why she was asking him that. He could not recall any other girl ever asking something like that. He wasn't sure how to answer. He liked her because of who she was. He didn't know how to put it into words. Maybe it was because he didn't even know what he liked about her, he just knew that he did like her. A lot.

He decided to evade the question. "What do you mean?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, feeling the doubt rise back up in her stomach. She tried to push it down. "Everyone thinks you have this unexplainable attraction to me. I want to know what it is."

He grinned at her. "It's unexplainable."

This time she did roll her eyes and slapped him lightly on the chest. "I'm serious."

He shrugged. "So am I."

"So you like me and care about me but you don't know why?"

"Pretty much."

She looked at him as though he was very, very stupid. He felt as though he'd suddenly said something wrong. Something to mess everything up again.

"I. . ." he started again, wanting to fix his mistake, even though he wasn't sure what it was, only that he'd made one. "I really don't know how to put it into words."

Her expression softened. He had not though it would be that easy.

"Try," she prodded.

"How about," he started, coming up with another idea. "You tell me what you like about me, and then maybe I'll be able to say it."

Her eyes narrowed. "No."

"No?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to cheat off of me."

"I am not, I just want an example."

"My feelings are not _examples _Zach."

Why did he have to say such stupid things? What was it about her that made him trip over words and say the wrong thing? He'd never had any trouble in the department of women before.

"That's not what I meant."

She stood there silently.

"I care about you," Zach said. "Like more than I have about anyone, ever. I don't know how to explain it all I want you to know is I will do everything in my control not to hurt you."

She tried to smile at him but he could tell she wanted more. His words obviously didn't mean much to her. He couldn't blame her. He'd been an asshole to everyone, it was reasonable that she was still suspicious of him hurting her.

He bent down and kissed her again, wishing the one kiss could tell her his true intentions. He wanted to be with her. He didn't want to be with Adelaide or anything else. They were just like small candles to her bright, central flame.

"Please trust me," he said quietly to her, squeezing her hands in his.

"I do trust you," she replied, just as quietly. "I just don't know if I'm ready for. . .this."

"Which means?"

He hated it when women talked cryptically.

"You," she said. "A life with Zach Goode. I think I will have to mentally prepare myself for that one."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, trying not to show how her words had actually hurt him.

"I just mean you're still going out with another girl and yet you are here, kissing me."

He withdrew his arms from her, a response she had anticipated. She took a step away from him.

"Adelaide doesn't mean anything to me," he told her, his eyes turning cold.

She gave a small smile. "I know, but still. I can't date you or whatever if your dating the captain of the bitch squad."

"Aren't you on the bitch squad?"

"Zach," she said seriously, refusing to let him change the subject.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll break up with her. For you."

The additional words at the end of his sentence and the smile he said them with made her heart glow. She resisted jumping back into his arms. She smiled again.

"Thank you."

Zach bent forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on then," he said, signaling for her to get in the car. She had forgotten about the ride but felt relief knowing she had finally told him how she felt. It finally felt like she was talking to a real person instead of a robot or someone she was blaming for her brother's current state. Zach had brushed of their conversation in a light way to make things easier, for both of them. And she was grateful for that.

* * *

_The last chapter._

_But don't worry, there will be an epilogue._

_**Shoutouts: **  
_

**_ : _**_Of course they will end up together! I don't know why everyone thinks they won't. And thinks you for your lovely review :) _

**_The One You Never Suspected: _**_I know Matty is his own person. He deserves a spotlight of his own. Don't worry, you'll what happens to Grant soon enough. And you will definitely see more of my stories out there. I don't think I'll ever stop writing. Too many ideas!_

**_short and simple: _**_Thank youuuuuuu:)))))) And Grant will be just fine, you'll see. And Vince will be in the epilogue and hopefully you'll be happy with his penance. _

**_Annie:_**_ Thank you for understanding. I love it when readers fully get involved and understands characters._

_**DopplerGirl: **Haha, glad I could help :) And thank you for loving my story, its such a great feeling. I know what you mean about boys running fast. I already have a chapter on the new fishtale that relates to that. Hahaha thanks again! Is Vince going to kill himself? I don't know ;) _

**_xiheartyoux: _**_Awww, thanks so much! And you're not a stalker! I totally do that with authors I love as well! Vince will get what he deserves. Thanks!_

_And to everyone else that read and reviewed thank you so much for your support and encouragement of this whole story. Every review, short or long, meant a whole lot to me. Thank you. :)_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Taking the Fall_**

* * *

Epilogue: _What Means The Most_

* * *

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

-_Lifehouse _

_(Hanging by A Moment)_

* * *

The plaques and trophies that lined Riverside's front hallways belonged solely to the Goode name. They were symbols of not only Zach and Matthew's accomplishments but also of their father and his father and his father too. The line went back so far it amazed Zach they had all gone to the same school, lived in the area for so long.

He used to feel a strong sense of pride and purpose looking at the trophies with his name engraved. It had always seemed right that they stood in the front hallway next to his father ones. The plaques with swimming and track records that his father had held for so long used to be the bane of Zach's existence. He was always trying to be better, trying to beat his father. And since he'd done that for so long, he felt like a different person looking at them now, as if they were only chunks of metal, or numbers engraved. But he supposed they were only placeholders for his happiness. Inanimate objects can only bring joy for so long.

His fingers touched the glass that held the trophy he had most recently won for his school: the high school football national championship. The title still gave him a glow inside but it wasn't easy to see. If he'd gotten that last year he would have been walking around with his head held high and stepping on people for months. But the success didn't go to his head anymore. Not after he had figured out what was really important.

Cammie.

Right now she was the only thing he truly cared about. She was his whole world and no amount of trophies, metals, or plaques in his honor would ever account tp his feeling for her.

He couldn't believe his luck. The way his school year had started he would have thought by the end of the year he'd be in jail or dead. But instead he'd gotten the girl of his dreams along with all the trophies and respect of his father and peers. It seemed too good to be true, but and he was certain something bad was eventually going to happen. But it wouldn't be to him and Cammie. He was holding too tightly onto that relationship for anything to ever go wrong. He would never risk losing her.

"Zach?" he heard Macey's warm voice from behind him. "Are you coming?"

He turned around her, seeing both her her and Preston looking at him with slightly suspicious eyes. They obviously didn't understand what he was doing. And if he was being honest he didn't really know either. Reminiscing, he supposed. Zach peeled his hand off of the glass, and began towards them.

"Yeah," he replied. He didn't want to go though. He still felt guilty, even though Vince had gotten just what was coming from him.

Macey gave him a small smile and gave him an understanding nod.

The car ride to the prison wall quiet and painful. Zach knew Macey was thinking the same thing as he was. Feeling the same heart crushing guilt and regret that he did. Things may have turned out perfectly for Zach, but they surely hadn't turned out perfect for Vince. Vince had gotten arrested after a long investigation into him after Grant had woken up, telling everyone the truth about that night. Zach didn't blame Grant, he would have done the same if he'd been a coma for several months. But Zach sometimes wished Grant hadn't woke up, or if he had, had no recollection of that night. But this wasn't a movie and not everything was going to work out perfectly.

However, Vince's arrest made the past six months of his life futile. Everything he had gone through and done was to ensure that Vince wouldn't ended up where he was now. But apparently things were just inevitable. Hopefully it would teach Vince a lesson and he would get out early on good behavior. The only comforting though was that Vince's family had a lot of money that could help push bail further up. But even that wasn't enough to quench his guilt. He also knew Macey felt guilty for alienating him for so long. She had ignored him and begun dating Preston and now that Vince was unreachable she was beginning to rethink everything.

When they got to the jail they decided Zach would go talk to him first, and Macey could follow if she wanted. Preston thought it was best if he hung back, only there to support Macey. Zach wished Cammie was with him. But she was at home helping Grant recover and adjust to being awake again.

Zach couldn't be more thankful to Macey concerning Cammie and Grant. She had organized a series of fundraisers and charities to help pay for Grant's hospital expenses and even get him a better treatment program. Zach was pretty sure most of the money from the fundraisers was mostly supplied my Macey's filthy rich parents but he never said anything. He was too grateful. He knew Cammie felt the same way. She hadn't wanted to be a charity case but she knew that her family needed the money so there was only one choice but to take it.

As Zach walked through the filthy prison he couldn't help but be relieved that it wasn't him in here. It was selfish thought, but it was completely true. The place was dirty and quite frankly; scary. Vince didn't belong here either but he had swum himself up the creek without a paddle. He had no one to blame but himself.

Orange wasn't a good color on Vince. It washed out his appearance and made him look like a middle aged man. It was strange seeing him like this: so defeated and lost. Zach could only hope that he would be out soon.

"Hey," Zach said as he took a seat across from his friend.

Vince tried to smile, but Zach could see the absolute terror and self-disappointment in his eyes.

"Hi," Vince said, his voice rough and scratchy like he hadn't had a glass of water in days.

"How are you?" Zach knew it was a dumb question but he didn't know what else to say.

"Superb," Vince said with sarcasm lying blatantly in his voice.

Zach shrugged. "Could be worse."

"I don't see how."

"The Morgan's could be pressing charges and you would be in for more than just assault."

Vince grunted but didn't say anything. Zach knew he knew that he was right.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in this hell hole," Vince muttered, a dark look on his face. "I'm going to get torn apart. Can you say gang bang?"

"You will be fine," Zach said. "Do you still want me to come and see you?"

Vince met Zach's eyes. He looked like he wanted to say yes but didn't want to lose pride by telling him that. But Zach nodded regardless.

"Do you want to see Macey?" Zach wondered.

Vince looked away. "Is she still dating that lanky piece of crap?"

"Preston?" Zach asked, unable to ignore the hostility in Vince's voice. "He's a nice guy Vince."

Vince mumbled something under his breath that Zach didn't catch.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Vince snapped.

"Well she's still dating him and they're going pretty strong. You missed your chance bud."

"I know," Vince said darkly. "I fucked everything up."

"Maybe you'll have a chance once you get out."

"Yeah," Vince said sarcastically. "Maybe."

Zach sighed; he had tried.

"Do you want to see her or not?"

Vince shook his head. "Not now. Not yet."

Zach nodded his head, understanding where he was coming from. "Sure, I'll tell her."

For a few moments neither of them said anything.

"Thanks," Vince finally said, his voice no longer sounding resentful or angry. He sounded grateful and understanding. "For everything you've done. You've been a good friend."

Zach smiled. "Sure."

"I don't deserve it."

Zach shrugged. "I'd like to think you would do the same for me." Zach had a sinking feeling in his stomach that told him he was probably wrong, but it didn't matter. He needed to say it for both of them.

Vince smiled at him. "After all of this," he said, looking around at the grey walls and armed guards. "I sure as hell would."

* * *

Cammie wanted everything to be perfect for Grant's welcome home party. He had come home two weeks ago but hadn't been ready to see anyone. He could barely walk. But now he decided that he wanted to speak to people other than his family. She wanted to bring people over that care about him, and wouldn't make him uncomfortable. She knew that she was kind of smothering him, but she couldn't help it. She had missed him.

Matthew, Bex, Macey, Preston, half the football team, and few other of Cammie's friends were already here. The only person missing was Zach. Cammie knew he had gone to see Vince with Macey and Preston, but they were here and he wasn't. Macey had said something about him having to pick Sawyer up but she wasn't so sure.

When the doorbell rang she practically sprinted to the door. She opened the door and did not expect who was standing on her doorstep. It certainly wasn't Zach.

"Hi Cammie," Adelaide said, sounding slightly shy. It was surprising, Adelaide was a lot of things, but Cammie wasn't convinced shy was one of them.

Cammie narrowed her eyes at the girl. Adelaide had made her life nothing but hell, what in the world was she thinking, showing up here?

"What are you doing here?" Cammie asked flatly.

"I heard about your brother," Adelaide said. "I wanted to say hi."

"Well you can't," Cammie said to her.

"But—"

Cammie knew she was here for the attention. After Zach had dumped her for the second time, publicly made she add, Adelaide had fallen under the radar in order to avoid humiliation. She was embarrassed and angry.

"I think you should leave."

"Cammie," Adelaide said, her voice taking on a tone that almost mirrored a stubborn child.

"I don't know what you're up to but I swear to god if you don't leave my family and Zach alone I will make your life hell."

"And how are you going to do that?" Adelaide asked snidely.

"I'll find away, now get the fuck off my property before I call the police."

Adelaide glared at her but took a step back. "You're a bitch."

"I know you are but what am I," Cammie said childishly to her before slamming the door in her face.

As Zach pulled up to the Morgan's house he saw Adelaide stalking down the drive way. What was she doing here?

He got out of the car, Sawyer trotting out after him.

Adelaide met his eyes as she stalked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked, grabbing Sawyer's hand and pulling her close to him. Adelaide looked angry.

"Nothing," she snapped. "You're girlfriend's a bitch."

Zach raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to say anything back. She stalked past him. Adelaide's words didn't mean anything to him, she was just a bully.  
Zach continued towards the house. When they got to the door he rapped three times on the door.

"Zach?" Sawyer asked as the waited.

"Yep?"

"What's a bitch?"

Zach laughed and shook his head. Sawyer was always so attentive.

"Don't worry about it. And don't say it." He added as an afterthought.

Sawyer rolled her eyes and looked like she was about to respond but the door opened. Cammie stood there with an annoyed expression until she recognized them and smiled.

"Hey," she said and leaned in kissing him lightly. He grinned at her.

"Hi."

"Ew," Sawyer said, making a throw up sound. "Gross."

Zach rolled his eyes as Sawyer dropped his hand and wandered into Cammie's house without an invitation. Probably off to see Sawyer.

"She's adorable," Cammie said to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him.

"So are you."

"You are so cheesy."

"You love it."

This time she rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

He only grinned at her.

"How is Vince?" she asked, knowing she had to. Zach's grin turned into a vaguely sad smile.

"As best as one can be in jail I suppose. He appreciates you not pressing charges though."

She shrugged. "It was an accident."

"I know, but I know you also hate his guts."

"I don't hate him," Cammie argued. "But I can't say that I like him."

"You didn't like me."

"That's a different story."

He smirked. "Sure it is."

"I'm starting to remember why I didn't like you."

He kissed her again. "No you aren't."

"Come on," she said, pulling away. "Let's go see everyone."

Zach smiled as he took her hand. He was glad everything had turned out the way it did. Obviously Vince being in jail wasn't ideal but he would get out, and everything, sooner or later, would be okay. Zach was just happy to be here with Cammie and everyone that he cared about. He remembered the lost feeling he had had many months ago and now the whole, complete feeling he had. The two were so different.

"Sure," Zach said, following behind her.

It was nice to know that even when things can go so wrong and get too bad, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe Macey would be with Vince and maybe Adelaide would find someone that actually made her feel like she didn't need to compete for everything. He knew neither Adelaide nor Vince were bad people. They were just lost. He knew because he had been one of them. But he'd found Cammie and everything had changed.

After all, all it took was one person. He had the sudden urge to tell her that.

He tugged on her hand, making her turn around.

"Yes?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"You know I love you right?" he asked, not sure how to put his thoughts into words. So he was using one he knew she couldn't get confused. Her expression was soft.

"Yes?"

He bent down a kissed her gently, conveying the love he felt for her.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew."

She smiled, and her hand reached up to rub his cheek.

"I do. And I love you to."

He grinned at her and held her wrist lightly.

"Thank you," he then said, thinking of the feeling he had for her and the way his life and somehow turned out to perfectly. "For everything."

She laughed at him, half thinking he was joking. But she smiled and looked at him with the same expression.

"In that case," she said and squeezed his hand. "You're welcome."

* * *

_AN: Ok, so probably one of the most corny, cheesy ending that could be written, but that's what you guys like so I tried to give you what you want. I hope you guys all liked the way it turned out. But now its all said and done and I can't be more thankful to my reviewers. The response I got for this story is incredible and I'm grateful for each and everyone of you who took the time to write a review. So since this is done, most of you know that I'm writing the sequel to Fishtale so please, check it out if you haven't already! OK, I'll shut up now and give the final shout outs :) _

**_Shout Outs: _**

**_Nicole Goode: _**_I'm glad I could make you feel so strongly about something just by writing words on paper. And thank you and I don't think I will stop writing anytime soon so thank you for the words of encouragement :)_

**_How I Make Lemonade: _**_Nope, I didn't want to make any more conflict. Sorry to disappoint, but this is it. _

**_The One You Never Suspected: _**_Haha thank you! I love that line too. You don't really see how people take their relationship, with the exception of Sawyer and Adelaide. But basically everyone is happy with it because its the epilogue and everything is perfect ;) And thank you for being such a great reviewer I'm pretty sure you left me a decently long review for each and every chapter. _

_**RidingAnglexspy: **Yep, it's all been said and done. And so Vince does get found out and he get's what was always coming to him. And thank you so much!_

**_laugh love live: _**_Yep, sorry. This is it. I hope it ended ok. Thanks for the review :) _


End file.
